


Pitch Perfect: Dreams to Dream

by natsuki5381



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsuki5381/pseuds/natsuki5381
Summary: A now softened up and less intimidating Aubrey has faced many adventures in her life. Now, she was ready for a new one: Motherhood. Choosing to foster and hopefully adopt, she takes in a girl who hates everything to do with family and both of their worlds begin to change. With her new life and friends, can the girl finally find a home with Aubrey? Also includes Beca/Chloe pairing/family.





	1. Chapter 1

_Little Child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger…there is no danger_

_I’m here tonight_

 

Chapter One

 

_Little Child…be not afraid…_

She had been pacing around the house all day; her time spent cleaning anything and everything in sight. Her cleaning, however, involved the scrubbing of the counters, the sweeping of her floors, and the organizing of her books fifty different times. There was really no need for it because her house was as clean as it could possibly be, but she couldn't help it. She was anxious, and nobody could blame her for that. Why?

" _She'll be here any minute…_ "

The golden haired female fluffed up her beige couch pillows as this thought ran through her mind. This was the day she had been waiting to come for the last two weeks, and everything had to look just right. Granted, she softened up quite a bit over the years with the need for everything in her life to be absolutely perfect, but the anticipation of today's events brought a few old habits back out as she just couldn't find a way to relax and sit still.

" _I really hope this goes all right. Did I miss something?"_

- **Riiing-**

The sudden sound coming from the nearby vibrating cell phone pulled the woman from her thoughts. Reaching over to the coffee table, she gave the screen a quick look and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Aubrey!"

This familiar and excitable voice belonged to her best friend Chloe, Aubrey’s nerves easing up a little when she heard it.

"Hey…"

"Hey you! Is she there yet?"

"No, not yet, but she will be in a few minutes. I got a call from her social worker not too long ago saying they were about ten minutes out."

"Awesome! I'm so excited! Are you doing all right?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be! This is going to be great for you. For both of you!"

"Yeah, I know…but, I'm worried. I was so confident about doing this in the beginning, but what if I am really terrible at this? I've never done this before."

"You're not going to be terrible at this. I mean, look at how good you are with my kids. I promise, it's going to be great."

"Yeah…" she replied, now plopping down on the couch. “You're probably right. It'll just be different, you know?"

"Are you having any regrets?"

"No, no not at all. I really want this. I mean, I've always wanted kids, and every time I see yours and Beca's, it makes me want them even more. I just want to be a good mom, you know? Well, foster mom."

"But you want to end up actually being her mother though, right?"

"Well, I'd like to. I'm fostering her in hopes of adopting her, but she doesn't know that yet. Only her social worker and I do."

"That's right. I remember you mentioning that. You think she would really freak if she found out that those were your intentions?"

"Well, her social worker said it might make things harder if she knew right now. She's not very receptive to family like things."

"I remember you saying that, too. As you put it, she was spunky, correct?"

"Yes." Aubrey replied with a small smile, her mind falling back to the day she met the young girl. "Spunky is right. Tough little thing. Sarcastic, too, but you know what? I think she’s a good kid. I can see it in her even through all that toughness. I just hope she likes it here, and I hope I can make her just a little bit happier."

"I think you will." Chloe replied warmly. "See, look at that. You're putting her well-being at the top of your list. Already a great mom!"

Aubrey's heart fluttered a little when she heard this. For the last few years she had wanted kids, but with too many failed relationships, that dream was moving farther and farther away. It was Beca and Chloe who gave her the idea to foster and adopt. The married couple even helped her through the process of becoming a foster parent, and now, the big day had finally arrived.

"I just hope that-"

- **Honk Honk-**

The sudden sound took her off guard, causing her to jump slightly when she heard it. Turning to look out the window, she saw a small black car pulling up in her driveway.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, sorry. The car just pulled up."

"What?! She arrived? Oh my god go go go! Go see her!"

"I'm going!"

"Ok! Tell me all about it later! And like I said, you'll do great. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight. Later."

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, she stood up and placed it back on the coffee table in front of her.

"This is it…" she whispered. The moment she had been waiting for. She would finally have a chance to take care of a child.

" _And I hope it will be for good. Well, here goes nothing…_ "

After brushing out some wrinkles from her white skirt, she walked to the entry way and opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

_She never slows down_

_She doesn’t know why but she knows that_

_When she’s all alone_

_Feels like it’s all coming down_

Chapter Two

 

_When she’s all alone…feels like it’s all coming down…_

There were three things she was absolutely sure of. One, it was going to be the hottest summer she had ever experienced in her whole life. Even in her faded blue jean shorts and black tank top, she was melting. Granted it was in the middle of July, but lately it seemed hotter than she could ever remember. She thought at as the day came to a close, it would get cooler, but even with it being 4pm, the temperature was still at one hundred degrees. Good old Georgia, nice and painfully hot for the child who preferred the cooler weather.

Two, Powder Springs, Georgia was going to be a completely lame town. It was nowhere near the size of Atlanta and definitely not as busy. She knew life there would be boring and desperately wished she was elsewhere.

And three…she absolutely, positively hated anything that had to do with family. In being shoved in and out of foster homes her entire life, she didn't even know what the concept of family was. All she knew was that it wasn't worth her time. Family was, at least in her mind, a mere illusion of happiness and love adults told foster kids about in order to give them hope that one day, they would be part of one. She wasn't one of those foster kids who believed that though. She was the smart one. She was the one who knew family didn't exist…that happiness and love would never come from an adult. Perhaps there was once a time in her life where she did have hope, but those days were long gone. Constant rejections and endless placements took that hope from her. Well…almost. In reality, there was still a small part of her that believed her life could change, but that part was so small and so deeply hidden away that she herself didn't even realize it was there.

" _And now I am going to be stuck in yet another placement…great._ "

She was not looking forward to this at all. She was perfectly fine staying at the group home and despised the fact that she was going to stay with someone else again. Why couldn't life just leave her alone for once?

"Harlyn?"

The ten year old snapped from her thoughts at the sudden sound of a voice, but made no reply to it. Instead, she kept her baby blue eyes locked onto the passing scenery, her dark brown hair occasionally getting in the way as the wind hit her face.

"We're almost there. Should arrive in another few minutes or so."

Harlyn still said nothing, ignoring the woman completely. Most adults would find this to be extremely rude, but not Cassidy Radford. Oh no. The auburn haired woman had been the girl's social worker for the last six years and was all too used to this kind of treatment. It never bothered her though. She would just simply ignore it.

"She seems really nice, you know. She was really taken by you that day and is excited to have you stay with her. I think you're going to like it there."

"You say that about every placement you throw me in." the girl replied, finally speaking. She had been an orphan all her life, and, according to Cassidy, she was apparently going to like the last three placements she was in, but did she? No. So why would this one be any different?"

" _Well, she did catch your eye when you first met her…"_

She silently cursed at the little voice in the back of her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something…different…about the woman she interviewed with two weeks back, but she was trying her hardest to forget it and let it go.

"Harlyn, don't be like this…"

"I can be however I want. You know it's true. I've never liked any of the placements I've been in."

Cassidy let out a sigh.

"Look, I know life has been tough for you, and I know you haven't had much luck with foster families either, but you can't go into every new placement thinking it is going to end badly."

"Why not? They always do."

"Because not every adult is the same. Not every adult is out there to hurt you. You have a family out there somewhere just for you, and I'm not going to stop looking until I find them. Who knows, maybe this one is it."

Harlyn just sighed and shook her head. Due to her lack of sleep the night before, and due to the ridiculous heat, she was tired and not in the mood to argue. She hated the whole "you'll find a family" speech and just learned to ignore it at this point simply because it was a bunch of bull.

"And if you want to get technical, you’re the one who agreed to be placed there, so that tells me you  **will** like it."

Now this pulled Harlyn right from her quiet mood.

"I did not! That woman tricked me!"

Cassidy burst out into laughter, which only angered the child more.

"Stop laughing! It was her fault! She was crazy!"

"If you say so." She said teasingly. "I saw that look on your face that day. She got to you."

"Shut up! She did not! I had no look!"

Cassidy just laughed again, shaking her head.

"I think that woman was brilliant if you ask me."

" _I think she's brilliant if you ask me._ " The girl mocked in a high pitched tone before crossing her arms over her chest and looking back out of the window. It wasn't so much the teasing that ticked her off, but more of the fact that Cassidy was actually right. How she even ended up being here was a little brilliant on her new placement's part.

" _She really was crazy. It's not like I actually meant to agree to this move…_ " she thought to herself, that moment now playing in her head. It had been visiting day for those who were looking to foster, and before she got a chance to run and hide, she was dragged into Cassidy's office for an interview. When she walked in, she found a golden haired female sitting in a chair. Harlyn actually found her to be pretty, but she would never admit something like that out loud.

" _Here she is!"_

_Cassidy took a seat at her desk while Harlyn grumpily sat down in a chair next to the woman, arms crossed over her chest as she plopped in it._

" _Oh my gosh…"_

_The girl let out a sigh. She was so not in the mood for this._

" _Aww, look at you. You're so adorable!"_

_There was sincerity in her voice, but the child merely rolled her eyes and ignored it._

" _She is the suck up kind of foster parent." She thought. "I can already tell."_

" _No, really. Look at those eyes, you have those big ol' baby blues. I love them!"_

_Yeah, no. Definitely not in the mood._

" _Whatever. What am I? Some side show freak? Quit staring at me!"_

_The female was a little taken aback by the remark, but dismissed it, smiling nonetheless._

" _I'm sorry. I just really thought you looked beautiful, that's all."_

_Harlyn, whose eyes had been on the floor, brought them up and locked them with the other. As she did, her thoughts came to a standstill, the softness the other pair had taking her off guard slightly. It wasn't something she was used to seeing. She had done a ton of interviews in the past, but this one…this woman carried a warmth in her gaze that no previous adult had._

" _It's almost like she actually means what she says. Her eyes…they’re soft, and they tell me that she means it…but…"_

_No. No, no, no. Definitely not. She had never been one to be softened up by a few compliments and she never would be. It was not her thing, and in the end, she knew the words were lies. So, despite her hearts ever so minor flutter, she paid no mind to whatever was coming from the woman's mouth._

" _I said stop staring…" she finally told her, looking away as a bit of heat drew to her cheeks._

_"Harlyn…" Cassidy started. "This is Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, this is Harlyn Locklear."_

_"Hello, Harlyn." Aubrey greeted, holding out her hand to shake. "That's a really pretty name. I like it. It's nice to meet you."_

_Harlyn just looked at the hand and yawned, leaning back further into her chair. Cassidy gave her that "be polite" look, but the girl just shrugged it off, looking down and fiddling with the strings of her black knit shorts._

_"Ms. Posen here is looking to foster a girl." Cassidy told her. "I thought you were a perfect candidate. I told her all about you and she wanted to meet you."_

_Harlyn snickered at this, tucking some of her deep brown locks behind her ears._

_"You told her that I was the perfect candidate? And here I thought you knew me…"_

_"Well, I really am glad to meet you."_

_"Ok…"_

_"Mhm, very much so. I love kids and I look forward to taking you in."_

_"Right…"_

_Sitting back in her chair, Aubrey crossed one leg over the other, her gaze still upon the stubborn ten year old._ _While most adults were turned off by this attitude, she was not. She was actually intrigued. In fact, she received a warning about this before it even started. Prior to this meeting, Cassidy had pulled her aside and briefed her on how Harlyn would be. She was told that the girl had a few hard knocks early on and wasn't nice to any adult she met. She also said that, despite being hard to get through, she really did want a family. Cassidy had known her long enough to know this fact. Harlyn wanted what every other kid did, but her trust level was so low she'd never let herself have it. No family has been able to get through to her, the girl therefore never getting adopted. It was a heart breaking thing for her to hear. No child deserved to be shoved off to the side, and she would make sure, at least for this girl, that it would not happen again._

_"Well then, I take it you're not interested in staying with me?" Aubrey suddenly asked, all eyes on her now."_

_"Not really."_

_"Well, that's a shame. I would really love having you."_

_"Such a shame." Harlyn replied sarcastically._

_"Not a family person, huh?"_

_"No way."_

_"Just not your thing?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Ok, I understand that. I mean, families can be such a pain, right? Always nagging, always in your business…"_

_Harlyn's brows furrowed as she listened. This wasn't the normal conversation she had with someone during an interview, at least not so causally._

_"Yeah…I just don't need a family, ok? I can take care of myself, so this meeting is a waste of time."_

_"Oh, there's no doubt in the fact that you can care for yourself. You seem like you can. Well, it's too bad you're not interested. I know I'd be able to change your mind."_

_"Change my mind?"_

_"Yeah, about the whole family thing. Staying with me, I think you'll learn that family is not all so bad."_

_Harlyn scoffed at this. She couldn't believe what the woman was saying._

_"No way. You couldn't get me to believe that crap."_

_"No?"_

_"No! Anyways, you would get tired of me so quickly that you wouldn't even have the time to make me believe."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Wanna make a bet?"_

_Up until now, Cassidy had no idea what was going on, but in that moment, she caught onto it, and knowing how Harlyn liked to play into challenges, she couldn't help but be amused._

_"A bet?"_

_"Yes. I bet that I could get you to love the whole idea of family. I bet I could change your mind about it all and that I wouldn't ever get tired of you."_

_Harlyn smirked. Was this woman that stupid?_

_"And I bet that within three months you would get so sick of me you'd send me back. I bet you wouldn't be able to change my mind about anything."_

_"Well, I guess we shall see."_

_"I guess we shall."_

_After, Aubrey stood up and looked at Cassidy with a victorious smile. She got the girl right where she wanted her._

_"Well, now that we are all in agreement, is taking her in two weeks good?"_

_"It's perfect!" Cassidy replied._

_"Wait, what?" Harlyn asked, suddenly confused. It took her a second to process these words."All in agreement? I never agreed to-"_

_"Yes you did, silly. You said that you bet I couldn't get you into the whole family thing and that I would get tired of you, did you not?"_

_"Well, y-yes, I-"_

_"And I bet that I could get you to believe and that I wouldn't ever get tired of you."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"So, in order to see who wins that bet, you would have to come stay with me, correct?"_

_Harlyn sat their dumbfounded, just_ _**now** _ **** _taking in what had really happened. Cassidy, who had picked up on what was going on, was trying hard so hard not to laugh. She was right. With Harlyn's stubborn and competitive nature, she knew she would fall right for it. Poor Harlyn was the only one who didn't catch on, but now…_

_"You…You tricked me!"_

_Cassidy lost it at this point, bursting out into laughter._

_"Tricked you? Not at all! I'd never do that to you. Anyways, I can't wait to have you stay with me. I really think you'll have fun."_

_"But…I…"_

_"I think she will, too." Cassidy chimed in. "I can get the paperwork started right away. You said two weeks?"_

_"But-"_

_"Yep! I will have everything ready by then."_

_"Stop!"_

_Harlyn stood up from her seat, a series of gawking noises and squeaks escaping her system._

_"C-Cassi!" she shouted, still in shock from all of this happening so quickly. "You seriously can't be considering…this!"_

_Cassidy threw her hands into the air._

_"I'm not considering. It's already decided. She wants to take you in Harlyn, and I am not going to say no."_

_"But-"_

_"Hey now…"_

_Before Harlyn had a chance to react, Aubrey was right in front of her, the woman's hand under the girl's chin. After gently lifting it, their eyes locked, and the soft, sweet words that followed couldn't even make the stubborn Harlyn act up._

_"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to worry, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen there. I'll take good care of you during your stay, and I mean that. I think you'll like it there. Well, at least I really hope you do."_

_She then pulled her hand away, that warm smile still on her face._

_"You have a lovely way about you, Harlyn." She said in a motherly tone. "I look forward to having you with me."_

_It was in that moment something strange happened…something Harlyn never experienced before. It was like…an exchange of emotion took place…as if a sudden pull could be felt between them and only they alone could feel it. If Aubrey felt it, she didn't show it, but Harlyn's worried gaze and inability to answer proved she felt something happen…it proved she felt some form of warmth for the other. That motherly tone had hit her hard, and while she tried to fight everything she was feeling…a part of her couldn't shake it off…a small part of her couldn't forget._

_"We're here!"_

Harlyn snapped back from her thoughts once more when the horn went off, nearly groaning when she saw they were pulling into the drive way.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, you do."

"But this whole thing is going to suck."

"Harlyn, really?"

Turning off the car, she leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"You really need to stop thinking like that. This isn't going to suck."

Harlyn said nothing in return, the girl simply sighing and looking back out the window.

"You know, I really think this is going to be great for you, and you can sit there and think "you say that every time" all you want, but it's true. Let me ask you something. Out of all the families who you have interviewed with, how many wanted to take you even after seeing that attitude of yours?"

Harlyn's heart clenched a little, her eyes falling to the floor.

"You have been into six different foster homes since you were born, and four of them were my choosing with no interviews between you and the guardians. The amount of  **actual**  interviews you have had is much higher than that, and I know because I have been to every one of them from the moment I took you on. I also know that in each one, you give attitude and push them back just like you did two weeks ago, but out of every single one, who still wanted you when the interview was over?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she brought her gaze back up and out the window.

"This one…"

"Exactly. She sees so much good and love in you like I do and wants to give you a chance. You should give her a chance, too. Now come on."

With that, Cassidy got out of the car, Harlyn unmoving as she was still stuck on the woman's words. She was right. She had gone through many interviews in the past, and at every one she purposely caused trouble, leaving her untaken in the end. Her attitude with Aubrey was no different, however, unlike the previous families, she wanted to take her in regardless of how she was.

" _Even though I still think she tricked me…I just don't get it though. It worked on everyone else, why didn't it work on her?"_

She didn't understand it.

" _Well I don't care what she says. This stay is going to suck and it won't last, I know it._ "

But then why, despite thinking this, did she hope she was wrong?

" _I'll take good care of you during your stay…_ "

Aubrey's gaze and warm voice suddenly made its way back into Harlyn's mind, her heart freezing as she remembered. It had caused her heart to flicker in a way it hadn't in a long time…and that feeling…that connection like feeling…what was that? Could this finally be her break? Could she really find a family in Aubrey?


	3. Chapter Three

_She won’t make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she’ll fall down_

 

Chapter Three

 

_And the fears whispering…if she stands, she’ll fall down…_

"I take it she still isn't happy about this?"

Standing a few feet away from the car, Aubrey and Cassidy eyed the young female who had yet to leave the vehicle.

"It's difficult for her." Cassidy told her. "Moving to a new place always is. And, as you saw, she is not very family orientated."

"Did she have poor examples from other homes?"

"Well, she's never gotten hurt or anything. We keep tabs on the families who take our kids in to prevent that. However, she has had some homes that were either really tough on her because of her stubbornness and homes that just gave up on her too quickly because of that as well, so she was always sent back."

"It's terrible that people would give up and send children back again because they are hard to reach." Aubrey said a little sadly. "Just because someone has issues getting through to another doesn't mean you should give up on them."

"I agree." Cassidy said back. "It seems that people these days want to foster or adopt the perfect child, in turn leaving the troubled ones feeling unworthy or without families."

"And that's so wrong. Just because a child isn't perfect to them doesn't mean they aren't perfect at all. Every child is wonderful in their own way. So what if they are a little rough around the edges? That doesn't mean they are bad and don't deserve to be loved. Love is what they need more than anything."

"It is. Though trying to convince her of that is not an easy task."

"Well, hopefully I can…even if it's just a little."

Cassidy smiled at this.

"To be honest Ms. Posen, I think you’ll be able to. I have interviewed many good families in the past, but no one had the mindset that you do in regards to her. And no one has ever been able to tame that stubbornness with sweet words like you did the day we met. She always has something sarcastic to say, but your little speech left her speechless. She was quiet even after you left. You got to her. You really think you'll want to keep her in the end?"

"I sure would like to. I'm not the type of person who would send a child back due to mere stubbornness."

"That's comforting…really." Cassidy said warmly, and it was to the social worker. Harlyn deserved so much love and really wanted to find the right family for her that would help her realize that fact. "Do you still plan on keeping that a secret?"

"For now, yes. You're right, it might scare her a little if we tell her too soon. I want her to get comfortable first."

"I won't say a word, and I really do hope this works out. Anyways, ready to see her?"

"Yes!" Aubrey replied excitedly, and with that, they both headed down to meet her.

 

 

Back in the car, Harlyn was still lost in her own thoughts, Cassidy's words unable to leave her mind.

" _Out of every single one, what family still wanted you when the interview was over?"_

Grumbling, she reached behind the seat to grab her black backpack, holding it tightly in her chest once she had it.

" _It doesn't make any sense._ ” She told herself. “ _I'm always mean during interviews. So why did she still want me anyways when the other ones didn't? That damn woman even tricked me into agreeing to come here. I don't understand…_ "

This was the very first time someone had taken her despite her rudeness during the interview process, and she wasn't entirely sure how to feel. It didn’t make sense in her head, and she was not a fan of things that did not make sense.

- _Tap tap tap-_

Snapping from her thoughts, she looked up and found Cassidy standing by the window. She nodded her head to the woman beside her and beckoned her to come out. Knowing she had no choice, the girl rolled her eyes and unhappily opened the door.

"There she is. Harlyn, say hello."

Slipping on her backpack, she looked up at the familiar face, the woman sporting a soft and happy smile.

"Hey, Harlyn." She greeted.

Now, the nice thing to do would have been to reply back, but Harlyn was not feeling nice. So instead, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Hmph."

If only she had been paying attention.

"It's really nice to see you again."

While looking away, she failed to realize that Aubrey had walked in closer, and soon, the young girl found herself in a very unexpected warm hug.

" _What the…_ "

She had done her best to push back the warm feelings she got the day she first met Aubrey, but the second she felt that hug, those feelings all came flooding back, and that, for the stubborn Harlyn, was not a good thing.

"Woah, woah, woah…get off!"

Pushing Aubrey away, she took a step back.

"What is your malfunction? Don’t touch me!"

"It was just a hug silly. I’m just happy to see you again!"

"Well don't hug me. I hate them!"

"If you hate them so much, then why are you blushing?

Harlyn shot the death glare of her life towards Cassidy when she spoke those words.

"I so don’t like you…"

"If you say so dear." She said back with a smirk. "All right then, I see you're good here. I'd stay a little while longer, but it's already past four so I'll let you go on and get settled in."

"I mean it…I don’t like you at all."

"Aww, I love you, too, Harlyn. You be good now and have fun, and if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Have a safe trip back!" Aubrey called.

"Thank you! I’ll be in touch!”

And with that, she hopped in the car and drove away, leaving a very disgruntled Harlyn behind.

“ _Why do these things always have to happen to me?_ ”

 

After silently cursing this new change, she followed her new guardian into the house. Now, she had to admit, the outside was pretty, the house all white with a little yard in the front and the back. However, on the inside…

" _Wow…_ " she thought to herself, temporarily forgetting her anger. The inside was even better, a rose like smell surrounding her.

"This is the living room." Aubrey told her, slightly amused at the girl's awe. "And here is the kitchen, and over here…"

Aubrey brought her through the entire household, showing her the dining room, where the closets were, the bathrooms, and a room that held the most beautiful all black grand piano she had ever seen. Along with the piano, she found a trophy sitting on a shelf along with some pictures of a group of girls, Aubrey among them.

"These guys are all very good friends of mine," Aubrey told her when she found the girl looking at them. "Two of them you'll actually get a chance to meet. See, we were an all-female acapella group back in our college years. This trophy was our very first win."

Harlyn looked up, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

"Acapella…as in singing without music?"

"Yes!" Aubrey replied brightly.

She looked back at the trophy.

"And you guys entered competitions?"

"Mhm."

"Acapella competitions. That says weird all over it. That's really a thing?"

Aubrey couldn't help but giggle a little, recognizing that line from a time long ago.

"You sound just like a friend of mine did when she first heard about it. Yes it's a thing, and it is a lot of fun, too. Those days were some of the best for me. Now, I teach music at a nearby college. Well, I usually do. This round I took the year off."

"A year? Why?"

"Well, for you."

Harlyn felt heat rise to her cheeks again when she heard this.

"Wait, what?"

"For you. I figured that taking some time off would be good to take care of you, spend time with you, and really get to know you are."

Harlyn was a little dumbfounded.

"But I probably won't even be here in a year."

"But you could be. Or rather, I'd really like you to be, so to be safe, I just took the year."

" _Seriously?"_

Aubrey, a complete stranger, decided to take a year off from her job to spend time with her, the kid who had been nothing but rude to her from the start?

" _That doesn't make any sense either. Why would she…_ "

Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable due to the returning warmth in her heart, she turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-Well, stop hoping. I already told you that you'd be sick of me within three months. I still think that you will."

"Is that so? I guess we will just have to see. Come along then."

Continuing on, she followed the woman up a set of stairs, the two stopping in the hallway between two doors.

"Over here is my room, and right across from me…"

She opened the door that was right in front of them.

"Welcome to your new room my dear."

Harlyn's eyes widened a little when she stepped inside.

"I re did it a little when I found out you were staying. Cassidy said your favorite color was blue, right?"

Harlyn just nodded. Blue was definitely her favorite. It also happened to be the theme of her room. Everything from the curtains to her blankets to the soft rug beneath her feet was decorated that beautiful hue.

"You like?"

"It's…ok." Harlyn answered, her voice betraying her slightly.

"Well, I’m glad that you find it ok." Aubrey said back with an amused smirk. "Anyways, I'll go ahead and let you get settled in. Do you need anything or want me to help you?"

"No…I’ve done this routine a thousand times. I know what to do."

"Well, if you want help, let me know. And Harlyn?"

The girl looked up at the other.

"I know I have said it before, but I really just want you to know how happy I am that you're here. And if there is anything, and I mean anything you need, please let me know."

And with one final wink, she let the girl be.

The moment she was alone, Harlyn walked over to the bed and sat on it, plopping the bag beside her.

" _It's so soft."_ She thought, rubbing her hand over the covers gently. Looking around, she took this moment to inspect the rest of her room a little more. Along with her own bed, she had a desk, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser, and a bookcase full of books. She even had her very own computer.

" _This is really nice…and she is really nice to me, too…_ "

She let her mind wander back to the hugging incident that happened outside.

" _I really hate hugging. I mean really hate it. It's so weird. I don't even like it when people touch me._ "

Harlyn was not someone you touched. She was not fond of any form of affection and generally got mad if anyone attempted to do so.

" _But then…if I hated it…_ "

She placed her hand over her heart.

" _Why did it feel so warm?_ "

Letting out a sigh, she stood up from the bed and shrugged off the thought.

" _Whatever…snap out of is Harlyn._ "

Walking over to the nearby window, she looked outside to find that she had a really good view of the neighborhood she was in. She found that many of the houses were similar to the ones she was staying in, the colors and sizes all varying.

" _I wonder if the people in this neighborhood are as crazy as she is…_ "

After looking out a little longer, she let out a yawn and turned back around. She had every intention of lying down, but when she turned, she saw something she wasn't quite expecting.

"Meow…"

…

"What…the hell…are you…"

Well…she knew it was a cat, she was just not thrilled to see it.

"I already have to deal with a crazy lady. I really don't want to deal with some animal, too."

Walking up, she looked at the collar around its neck, the all grey creature sporting a name tag with it.

"Bella…" she read, rolling her eyes after. "Did she really name you after her college acapella thingy or whatever? Talk about lack of creativity. Go on. Get out."

The cat didn't move.

"I said shoo!" she repeated, waving her hands at it. "Get out of here!"

But she still wasn’t going. Instead, she merely meowed again and curled up at the end of the bed, causing the ten year old to roll her eyes again.

"Whatever…"

Flopping down now, she sighed and looked up at the digital clock on her desk. It was nearing four thirty. Did she want to go back downstairs yet? Part of her wanted to explore a little more, but another part of her wasn't quite ready yet. Everything was still new to her.

" _I don't know…maybe I'll just stay here for a bit…_ "

Some more alone time sounded nice, and the bed was so comfortable that she kind of didn't want to move.

" _And anyways, it's not like I want to see her face right now…"_

Well, ok, maybe a small part of her did. She was curious after all. She didn’t understand Aubrey and wanted to learn more, but she wasn’t going to give in to this want. Instead, she just rolled over and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. What she wasn't planning on was falling asleep as she failed to realize just how tired she was. After a night of nothing but worries and a day full of new changes, no one could blame her for passing out. Even as she dozed off, her mind was still full of worries, but if she spent time long enough with Aubrey, would she have to live with them anymore?

 

 

"Meow…meow…"

Harlyn shot awake with a gasp, finding herself now in a slightly darkened bedroom. Confused at first, she looked at the clock again, the time now reading seven thirty.

" _I fell asleep…_ "

After rubbing her eyes and shaking off some of the grogginess, she found Bella lying right in front of her face.

"Seriously…"

Not what she wanted to see.

"Stupid cat."

Flopping onto her back, she let out a long stretch.

" _I must have been more tired than I thought...ugh…I'm still tired. Maybe I'll go back to sleep…_ "

Rolling onto her side, she went to stretch again, but something else caught her eyes…something she was most definitely not expecting.

Well, more like someone.

"Hello."

…

"Gah!"

Shooting up, she jet off the bed and flicked the nearby lamp on.

"What in the…"

There, standing in her room, was a small girl. She had medium length red hair and light blue eyes. She was also sporting a pink ballerina outfit.

"How…you…"

She wasn't sure how to handle this.

"You…gremlin…child…thing. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm not a gremlin child." She said with a cute little giggle. "I'm a girl. My name is Riley and I am six years old."

"Uh…ok…that's great...but what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to say hi." She said simply as if it were an obvious answer, the girl now walking over to the bed to pet the cat. "But you were sleeping, so I waited. Hi Bella."

She scratched the purring cat behind the ears.

"Bella was sleeping with you."

"I noticed."

"She likes you."

"She does not. She's just a stupid cat."

"Nu uh, she's smart."

"No she isn't. She is stupid like every other cat in the world. All she does is sleep, eat, and lick her butt all day."

"Ewww…nu uh, Bella is super smart. Aubrey even said so!"

"Well, she lied. She's not smart."

"Is, too!"

"Is not…"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

She couldn't believe she was arguing with a six year old over the intelligence of a cat.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Riley!"

Looking up, the ten year old found another girl standing in her door way. This one was older, looking to be about her age. She had long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match, and her clothing style clearly stated she was a bit of a tomboy.

"Riley, you shouldn't be up here."

"But I wanted to see her…"

"I know, but you should have waited until she came downstairs."

Looking up from the little girl, the brunette shot Harlyn an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that. We were on our way home from dance class and she just kept begging to come and meet you, so the two of us and our parents came by to visit really quick."

"…Ok…"

"Your name is Harlyn, right?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Cool, I'm Piper. Piper Mitchell. And this is my little sister, Riley."

"Uh huh…"

"Piper? Riley?"

An unfamiliar voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Piper called back.

"You have to come, too!" Riley told Harlyn.

"Wait, what? No, I'm good."

"No, you have to!"

"Riley, if she doesn't want to come down right now she doesn't ha-"

"No, she really, really has to! I want her to meet our mommies!"

"I really don't want to though. I-"

"Please, please, please?" The little girl begged, tugging gently on Harlyn's wrist. This, in turned, caused the girl to pull away.

"But-"

"Pleaaaaase?"

"Ok! Ok, ok, ok, jeeze. I'll go."

"Yay!" She then tore from the room, yelling the words, "she's coming, she's coming" as she ran downstairs.

"I am so, so sorry." Piper said again. "She tends to be a little hyper sometimes."

"A little? How do you even live with that?"

"Very strategically."

Harlyn actually snickered at this, even smiling a little at the comment. In all honestly, the whole event had been a little funny, but she quickly hid that amusement, wiping off her smile as she walked past the other.

"Well, I couldn't handle it. Way too much trouble.”

Exiting the room, she headed downstairs, Piper right behind her. When she made it to the living room, she found two unfamiliar faces sitting on the couch with Aubrey. One had red hair like Riley, and the other had brown hair.

"Hey you!" Aubrey said with a smile. "You're up!"

“Yeah…no thanks to your fur ball sleeping near my face…or to that gremlin child creeping in my room."

"I'm not a gremlin! I'm a girl!"

"Riley…"

The red headed woman pulled the little girl into her lap, a slight hint of sternness in her voice.

"Riley Marie…you know better than to go into someone's room without permission…"

"But mommy, I really wanted to see her…"

"I'm sorry about that." The elder brunette said. "Sometimes curiosity gets the best of her."

"Clearly."

"Harlyn, these two are very good friends of mine, Beca and Chloe Mitchell. They live right down the street."

"Hey, Harlyn." Chloe said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. You are all Aubrey has been talking about these last two weeks."

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. Aubrey spoke about her that much?

"Harlyn…I really like that name.” Beca told her. "It's different."

"Yeah…"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Um…I don't know. I haven't really done much. I'm mostly just tired…long day."

"That's totally understandable." Chloe said back. "I'd be tired, too. Well, we were just about to leave anyways, so you go on and get the rest you need."

"Aww, but mommy…"

"I know…" Chloe said softly, kissing Riley on the cheek before standing up. "But we have to get you home little duckling."

"We'll come back again, don't worry." Beca added, ruffling her hair. She then looked up at Harlyn with a smile. "And feel free to swing by whenever you want. You always welcome there."

"Sure…"

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." Piper told her. "But uh, yeah, like my mom said, if you ever wanna hang out, swing by. Later!"

"Bye."

Once they left, Harlyn shot a look over to Aubrey that very clearly said, "really?" This only caused her to giggle in return, the woman walking over and wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. I was going to give you time to settle in a bit before meeting people, but they really wanted to see you, especially the kids. Piper is actually just a few months older than you. She turned eleven back in May. The two of you will be going to school together this fall."

School. She had actually almost forgotten about that.

"Joy." Harlyn replied, removing Aubrey's hand from her shoulder. "I can't wait. Anyways, I am going back upstairs."

"Oh, you don't want to eat? Dinner is almost ready."

"No, I'm good. Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I just want to sleep."

"All right, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Ok then…well, if you're going to bed…"

Before Harlyn could react, the woman reached over and hugged the girl gently.

"Sweet dreams."

"W-what the…hey! Get off!"

She struggled to get out and pushed herself free.

"What part of no touching don't you get?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when all I wanna do is hug you to pieces."

"Wh-what? There is nothing about me that should say anything to make you want to hug me to pieces!"

"Oh, you' be surprised. I can see it all over you."

Harlyn's face fell. What the hell was going on?

"Do you really feel the need to do that?"

"Yep."

"And you're not going to stop…are you…"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll still fight it."

"That's ok."

Yeah, no. Harlyn wasn't winning this one. Clearly the ten year old wasn't the only one who could be stubborn.

"Whatever. You're impossible. I'm going to bed."

"All right dear. Good night and sleep tight."

Harlyn said nothing back, the girl simply turning and heading back upstairs. Once there, she shut the door, once she made sure the cat was out of course, and grabbed some pajamas from her bag, quickly changing into them and hitting the bed.

"What is her problem…" she muttered, clicking off the nearby light and plopping down.”Why is she being so stubborn about the whole hugging thing?"

That was a funny question to ask when she was being stubborn about it, too.

" _This doesn't make any sense at all. I told her I hated hugs, so why does she want to keep giving them anyways?"_

In the past, people usually just shrugged away and left her alone when they learned she disliked affection, but Aubrey just kept going.

" _And don't forget…_ "

She nuzzled up closer to her pillow.

" _She took a year off of work for me, too. She wants to spend time and get to know me better, but I don't understand why she would want to do that either. Nothing makes sense here."_

She let out a sigh, her brain hurting from thinking about it all.

" _Whatever. Give it a few months. She'll probably get over the whole hugging thing and get tired of me…yeah…_ "

That would definitely happen. She knew it would. All of her other placements got tired of her, so she would, too.

Right?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she rolled over and closed her eyes, and within second, a very tired and confused Harlyn fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

_I was waiting and praying_

_And longing to bring you home_

_And then I saw your face_

_And in that moment, you were wrapped up in my heart_

Chapter Four

 

_And in that moment, you were wrapped up in my heart…_

 

“Harlyn?”

Aubrey stood by the open door of the girl’s bedroom, tapping lightly on the white painted wood.

“Hey lady bug, we’re about to…oh.”

Her gaze softened, the woman now walking over to the child who had seemingly fallen asleep at her desk, headphones in her ears.

“You are just too adorable.”

She ran her fingers softly through Harlyn’s soft locks, carefully pulling away the ear buds.

“Harrrrrlyyyn…”

Still nothing. She was out like a light. She almost felt guilty for waking her, but they had to leave very soon.

“Wake up sleepy head…” she said warmly, her finger gently scratching at her cheek.

For a moment, there was still nothing, but after another stroke of the hair…

            - _Gasp-_

Snapping her eyes open, Harlyn quickly sat up, her gaze all disoriented as she looked around the room in a small panic.

"Easy, easy honey.” Aubrey said with a small giggle. “It’s just me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Harlyn’s eyes focused on Aubrey for a moment, her mind still a little confused due to her grogginess. When she realized what had happened, she rubbed her eyes and turned away with a grumble.

"I wasn't scared. What do you want?"

"I was just coming to let you know that it will be time for us to leave soon."

"Leave?"

"Mhm. We're going on that picnic with Chloe, Beca, and the kids today at the park, remember?"

Harlyn grumbled again and flopped her head back down on the desk, hiding her face in her arms when she heard this. She had forgotten all about the picnic.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes." Aubrey replied, giggling again at the little at the girls' reaction. "We planned this last week silly. It’ll be fun."

"But there's people."

"People who want to see you."

"They do not. You're just saying that as a way to convince me to go."

"What? I am not, you goober."

She then knelt down next to her.

"Hey, look at me."

It took her a few seconds, but Harlyn eventually peeked out, finding a warm, blue gaze staring back at her.

"I would never just 'say whatever' to you just to get you to do something. Never, and I can promise you that. They really do want to see you."

She stared at the woman for a few more moments before scoffing slightly and turning away.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Well, no, not really." she replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "And only because I know it will be good for you and I know you’ll have fun. I promise you will."

"Hmph. Whatever. I need a minute."

"That's perfectly fine." She said back. "I'll meet you downstairs, all right? See you in a few."

And with one final gentle squeeze to her arm, Aubrey stood up and left the room.

Once she was alone again, she sat back up and sighed.

"I don't even know anymore."

She placed her hand over her heart, allowing her to feel what was going on in there. When she said the words “I just don’t even know”, she meant them. She had no clue what was going on in that heart of hers. For the longest time, she was always stubborn and set in her ways when it came to how she thought about people and families. She never met anyone that could change how she felt. That was, of course, until now. Whenever Aubrey came around, those feelings would start to change. This woman, who had the patience of a saint, had come waltzing into her deeply hidden world and brought a bout of fresh air to her young, dormant heart. Aubrey was waking old yearnings, hopes, and dreams she had all but forgotten. Was the warmth the woman was offering enough to change Harlyn from her hard-headed stubborn ways? Well…no, not yet anyways. It was still too soon for her. Even so, a flame was lit, and no matter how much she tried to deny it…no matter how much she pretended it wasn’t there…that warmth grew.

And it scared her to pieces.

" _There's no way I enjoy being around Aubrey. It's too soon. Just because she is nice…and sweet…and patient…and welcoming…and_ …"

Oh yeah. Aubrey was so getting to the little girl.

" _Oh for cripes sakes._ " She cursed, standing up now. She was actually a little angry at herself. " _I'm not feeling anything. To hell with this."_

She pushed the chair in and flicked her computer off. She was done thinking about it. There was no possible way Aubrey was any different from any other adult she had met in her life.

" _Let's just get this damn picnic done and over with."_

And with that final thought, she walked out.

 

 

Not long after their little moment, the two of them were in the car and off to the park. Harlyn tried to keep to herself, but, just like every other car trip she had been dragged into, Aubrey liked to talk away.

"The weather is perfect for a picnic today. It's not scorching hot, so being outside will be nice."

Harlyn just shrugged in reply, keeping her eyes staring out the window.

"Oh, hey. Can you believe it's been three weeks already? It feels like only yesterday that you came to stay with me."

She couldn't believe it had been three weeks already either. By this point, she usually had her placements pulling their hair out, but Aubrey was nowhere near that stage. Harlyn would often be tough and stubborn around the other, but it didn't phase the woman in the slightest. In fact, if Harlyn was ever stubborn, Aubrey would counter back with her own stubbornness, hers being kinder and sweet. Her being dragged on this trip against her will was a perfect example of her guardian's stubborn nature. Any adult in the past would just let her be if she said no, but not Aubrey. She was always trying to make her feel wanted and always tried to include her in even the simplest activities.

" _I've never seen an adult do that."_ She thought. " _At least not this quickly. She's pushing me to do things even when I don't want to because she thinks I'll have fun, like this picnic. But why? No one has ever wanted me this included before. This doesn’t seem right._ "

Again, she didn’t like things that made no sense.

"Time is going by so quickly. I think we should celebrate tonight. How about you? I could cook a special little dinner and maybe we could watch a movie or something after.

Harlyn tore her gaze away from the window, her brows furrowed as she looked at the other.

"Celebrate? For only being here three weeks? Why would you want to celebrate that?"

"Well, why not? I think you being here that long is worth celebrating. You have no idea how happy I've been since you came. I want to do a little something for you."

Harlyn's gaze lightened a bit, the girl shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. Her being in a new home for three weeks had never been something to celebrate before. Hell, being in a new home for three months wasn't even a big deal, so why was it for Aubrey?

"We're here!"

Harlyn glanced around the area as they pulled into the parking lot. When they came to a stop, Aubrey shot her a little wink with a smile.

"Come on you. Help me carry some stuff over?"

Sighing, she got out of the car and followed the woman to the back.

"Here, I'll take the cooler if you want to grab the bag full of paper plates and stuff."

The girl did as she was asked, and once they had everything, the two walked along the grass to their destination.

" _She was right. It isn't terribly hot out…_ " she thought as a cool breeze hit her face. She was thankful for that. She couldn't stand another overly hot day.

"Oh, there they are. Hey guys!"

Chloe looked up to see them, the woman smiling and waving back. It was little Riley that came to greet them though, the young red head running towards them with a look of excitement on her face.

"Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey!"

"Hey you!" Aubrey said back, her free hand gently hugging the girl. "Aww, I love your outfit!"

"Thank you." She said cutely, twirling around in her little white sundress. "Hi Harlyn!"

"Hey…" she said back lowly, placing the stuff on the picnic table once they got there.

"Hey guys!" Chloe called, putting her stuff down to hug Aubrey real quick. Beca followed suit.

"Hey nerd." The brunette greeted. "How goes it?"

"Good, good." Aubrey replied. "Definitely ready to eat. I'm starving."

Harlyn rolled her eyes at all of the hugging she saw and went to walk away. However, before she could, she found Beca blocking her path to freedom.

"Oh no…don't you even-"

"Oh shut it, you're getting one." The brunette told her before she could finish her sentence, hugging the girl tight.

"Good to see you, chickie."

"Will you…get...off…"

She pushed herself back and out of the hug only to find herself in another one from Chloe from behind.

"Hey Harlyn! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey! That doesn't mean you hug, too!"

She pushed herself out of that hug as well.

"What is it with you people and touching?"

"Well, we're just happy you're here." Chloe said back with a smile.

"Doesn't mean you can hug me."

"What was that?" Beca asked. "Did you just say hug me?"

She shot a death glare at the woman when she heard this, Beca smirking and sticking her tongue out in return.

"Well, regardless, we're glad to see you." Chloe said again, squeezing the girl's arm gently. "It's great you could come along."

"Right…"

"Harlyn, Harlyn!"

Riley came running up to the ten year old, hopping with excitement.

"Um…we already said hi."

"No, no, you have to come see!"

"See what?"

"You have to come!"

"But what am I- ok, ok, ok!"

Before the girl could finish, Riley had grabbed her by the wrist and took off running.

"Holy jeeze…"

At the sight of this, Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Riley's really taken a liking to her. All she talks about is wanting to play with Harlyn. How is she doing with you?"

"She's all right." Aubrey replied, smiling at the sight as well.

"Still being stubborn about things?" Beca asked.

"She is, yeah, but it's not bothersome. I know it's going to take some time for her to get used to everything. You sure I'm doing a good thing by making her come along to places, like today, even if she doesn't want to?"

"Positive." Beca said back. "I think making her feel included is a great thing. Maybe she will ease up a little when she realizes she doesn't always have to be alone."

"Yeah…I hope she realizes that it's ok to have a little fun. She's just a kid. She needs it."

"She'll realize it." Chloe replied with an encouraging smile.

"She so will." Beca added. "Trust me, if she wasn't already having some fun and hated everything like she says she does, I am pretty sure she wouldn't have let herself be taken by a six year old."

Aubrey giggled at the comment.

"Very true. Well, no matter how stubborn she gets, I'm still gonna love on her anyways. She deserves it."

"I very much agree." Chloe said back. See, you're going to be a great mom."

"I sure hope so. You think it's too early to love on her?"

"Hell no." Beca answered. "It's never too early to love on a kid."

"Well, yeah…I do know that. I guess I am just worried. What if she doesn't want to stay with me?"

"Oh please, she will." Beca replied. "From what you've been telling us, she could be a lot worse, but she's not. I give her two more months before she cracks and starts clinging and hanging all over you. She's gonna want to stay in the end, you'll see."

Aubrey smiled at the thought.

"I hope. I really hope."

 

 

Not long after they arrived, the picnic began. Once Harlyn returned from looking at the little frog Piper caught, (the event that little Riley was so terribly excited about), she was finally able to sit and relax, the girl placed between Beca and Aubrey.

"Finally, food." Beca said, passing out the plates. "I've been starving all morning."

"Me, too." Piper replied.

"What are you talking about, punk?" Beca asked her. "Every time I turned around, you were stealing pieces of cheese off my sandwiches. You even stole a sandwich at one point."

Piper snickered, half hiding her face behind the plate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, you booger."

"I'm just glad we could all get together." Chloe said, opening a juice box for Riley. "We've been so busy getting the girl's ready for school that I was worried we wouldn't be able to do this. We needed a good little family day."

" _Family…_ " Harlyn thought, her mind catching that word. " _This isn’t a family day. I’m not family…”_

She shuffled a little in her seat. She had already been dealing with mixed feelings in regards to the motherly warmth Aubrey gave her. She didn't need to get more mixed feelings here, too.

"That's right!" Aubrey said. "School is right around the corner. You girls excited?"

"Yes!" Riley replied. "I'll be in the first grade."

"Yes you will be my big girl!" Chloe said back. "And little Ms. Piper and Harlyn are going to be in the sixth grade. I even hear you two will be in the same class."

Piper nodded her head in reply, Harlyn remaining silent.

"You guys seriously need to stop growing. " Beca told them.

"Tell me about it." Chloe agreed. "You excited to be starting, Harlyn?"

The girl merely shrugged in reply.

"I guess…"

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to feel. She had been to many different schools in her life, never staying in one for more than a year. This left her to never make any friends. She figured she wouldn't last long in this school either, so she knew it would be lame and pointless to get all excited about it.

"It will be great!" Aubrey told her with an encouraging smile. "Did you know that I used to go there, too? Chloe and I were in class together."

"And I went elsewhere." Beca told her. "I didn't know these nerds until college…and then I married one."

"And you sound so thrilled about that." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Well….it's been all right…"

"Hey!"

Beca giggled at her wife's reaction.

"Oh I love you and you know that. You're the best and definitely the better half."

"You got that right." Chloe replied playfully, sticking her tongue out at the other. It was then the read head noticed that Harlyn wasn't eating.

"You all right there, Harlyn?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Ok, well, feel free to grab whatever food you see."

"That's right." Aubrey told her. "You're family here, so don't be shy."

Family. There was that word again.

" _What’s going on here?"_  She thought, furrowing her brows. " _Now Aubrey said it…but that doesn't make any sense. I'm not family here."_

Her heart was all over the place again. She wasn't family and she knew that.

_"But they don't treat me any different. They don't treat me like an outsider…and Aubrey…Aubrey especially has been really accepting of me…but I…I just don't get it. No one can be that accepting…not this early on."_

It just wasn't possible.

"Harlyn?"

The girl looked up to find a slightly concerned Aubrey looking back.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Harlyn didn't answer back this time. Her mind was too flustered. Instead, she just placed her plate down and stood up.

"Harlyn?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What? But-"

"I'm just gonna go sit somewhere else."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No...just…please…leave me alone."

And without saying anything else, she walked away, Aubrey feeling sad and slightly confused as she watched the girl take a seat on a small wooden bridge that over looked a river.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not that I heard." Chloe answered, concerned as well. "I wonder what's bothering her.

"Is Harlyn ok, mommy?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure boo." Chloe replied.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her." Beca said.

"I will…" Aubrey replied. "Though…I don't know…she might get mad if I do. It's probably my fault she took off. She didn’t look like she wanted to come…and I forced her here."

"No." Chloe told her. "What you did was good. You wanted to show her a good time. You did nothing wrong on your part, honey."

"Can I go?"

All eyes turned to the young brunette.

"Piper? You want to go?" Chloe asked.

The girl nodded, looking up at Aubrey for permission.

"Um...well, if you'd like, by all means go ahead."

She nodded again, standing up.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." Beca replied with a small but warm smile. "Thank you, love."

"Yes, thank you." Aubrey told her, a small sigh escaping her. "I just really, really hope it wasn't me."

 

 

Back on the bridge, Harlyn sat looking down at the water, her legs dangling off the edge.

" _I'm not family here…I'm not…_ " she kept saying, the confusion and warmth she had tried so hard to keep at bay attacking her. “ _It just isn't true._ "

She let out a sigh.

" _Holy jeeze…three weeks in and I'm already feeling funny. Get a grip._ "

"Harlyn?"

The girl looked up to find Piper at her side, someone she wasn't expecting.

"Can I sit with you?"

Harlyn looked away again, her eyes back down on the water. Piper took that as a yes and sat down beside her, her eyes on the water, too.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harlyn said nothing, not wanting to, but that wasn't going to stop the eleven year old.

"You can talk to me about anything. I promise."

Still nothing.

"…It's because she said family…wasn't it."

This caused Harlyn to shift in place.

"My mom said the world family, too. I saw the look on your face both times when it was mentioned."

Harlyn looked up again when she heard this, a slightly annoyed look on her face due to the fact that this girl had picked that up.

"I notice things." She said simply. "Anyways, she meant it you know…Aubrey, when she said you were family here. She was telling the truth."

Now Harlyn spoke, the girl snickering at the others words.

"No she wasn't. I'm not family, so she wasn't telling the truth. I am just some orphan kid staying with a woman who could care less about my existence."

"No, you're actually just a normal kid who is staying with a woman who really cares about you quite a lot."

"Oh please. I have only been here three weeks. She couldn't possibly associate the word 'family' and 'me' together in that short amount of time or care about me."

"But she does."

"She doesn't. It doesn't make sense."

"It does to me. I don't know where you've been, but here, we're all very close knit."

"Oh really? So close knit that you just accept anyone into that little family of yours?"

"Pretty much, yes. You have no idea how excited she was when she knew she was taking you in. And when you came, she was even happier."

"Well, she's not anymore."

"No, she is."

"No way. I've been nothing but trouble."

"Not in her eyes."

"And you know this how?"

"I overheard her and my mom's talking on the phone…and I see the looks she gives you. She really is happy."

Harlyn just shook her head, still not believing those too good to be true words.

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. I won't be here long anyways."

"What if you are?"

"I won't be."

"Do you not want to be?"

Harlyn opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, she found nothing to say, her words locking up. In the very beginning, she told people no. She fought Cassidy about it during the interview and she even dreaded the day she had to leave for this place, but now, little changes had taken place in her, the little changes she had fought to push away and ignore.

"It's not bad if you wanna be here."

The girl just shook her head again, a little mad at herself for the delayed answer.

"I never said I wanted to. Look, I don't believe in this family crap. I mean, come on. No one is ever that accepting. No one just freely opens their arms to some new kid like 'Hey, you've been here three weeks! Family!' Hell no Aubrey doesn't feel like that. I'm not dumb, and anyone who believes that bull is stupid. Adults are only out there to hurt you."

At these words, Piper's face fell a little, the elder brunette looking back down at the water. This actually made Harlyn feel a little bad.

"I didn't mean you were stupid." She said, her tone a little less angered. "It's just…forget it. You don't understand. You have a family. You have people who have loved you since birth. You don't know what it's like to be a foster kid."

The two were silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You're right…I don't understand…" Piper finally said. "But…maybe you can help me to."

Harlyn looked up at her, her blue gaze softer now. The girls' persistence was getting to her.

"I mean it. They really are that accepting. They just want you to be happy."

The younger girl just sighed.

"I just don't believe in that stuff, ok? I don't trust adults."

"Well, then can you trust me? I'm not an adult."

Harlyn softened up again, not expecting that reply.

"Just here me out." Piper said, scooting closer. "You don't trust adults…ok, but you could trust me. I'm a kid just like you who has grown up with that family. I have known Aubrey my entire life. I can safely say that she doesn't want to hurt you and that she does care about you. If you give it a chance, you'll know it, too."

"But how could she care about me that quickly though? If I was her real kid, that would be understandable, but I'm not."

"Just because you're not her kid by blood doesn't mean she won't care about you right off the bat. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To her, caring about you just comes naturally. Trust me. You'll be ok with her."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. I can promise you I'm right.

Harlyn let out another sigh, eyeing the girl questioningly.

"You seem confident about this."

"I am.

"Well, then answer me this. Why are you soon keen on helping me understand this all?"

"Why not? I can see what they see, and trust me, they see a lot more than you think."

Harlyn felt her heart flutter a little. Did they really see something in her?

After a few more minutes of silence, Piper stood up, brushing off her cargo shorts.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know. They probably don't want me there now because I randomly walked away."

"Oh don't be silly. They want you over there. They're not upset or anything like that. A little worried, yes, but not upset. Aubrey is actually worried that she’s the reason why you walked off. She thinks she did something wrong."

Hearing this, a guilt feeling suddenly filled her chest. She hid that fact of course, but it was there.

"She didn’t do anything..."

"Well she doesn't seem to know that. Come on."

Piper held out her hand, a warm smile on her face.

"Let's go back, I promise it will be all right."

Harlyn looked from the girl to her hand, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, however, she took it, standing up now with her. Piper's smile grew, and for some reason, seeing that warmed her up just a little more.

"Come on. They're waiting."

And hand in hand, they took off.

 

 

After that, she returned to the picnic. She was still worried they'd be upset or something, but they weren't, just like Piper said. If anything, they were happy she was back, Aubrey especially, and once she settled in, she actually had a bit of fun. It wasn't until a few hours later did they say their good byes, both parties going their separate ways. She was actually a little sad it ended, but kept that thought quiet. She herself went on and stayed quiet the whole way home as well, not saying a word until the two were back in the house.

"Well, that was a nice little gathering." Aubrey said, putting her purse on the table. "Did you have fun?"

Harlyn shrugged.

"Sure."

"Were you still up for that little celebration dinner and movie tonight that I mentioned earlier?"

"Wait…you mean, you still want to do that?"

She actually thought that after today's events, she wouldn't want to.

"Of course, silly. I'd really love to."

"Uh…yeah…it's fine…"

"Ok!" she said happily. "If you wanna go ahead and get changed, I'll go on and see what I can whip up a little later."

"Ok…"

She walked out after that, planning to head up to her room, but she stopped herself before she could, something else still nagging at her.

" _Aubrey's worried that she is the reason you walked off. She thinks she did something wrong._ "

If Aubrey had felt that way, she didn't show it, the woman being all smiles the moment she returned. The thought still bothered her though, a lot more than she intended, and before she knew it…

"Aubrey?"

The woman turned to find the ten year old standing back at the kitchen entrance.

"Yes?"

"Stop your needless worrying…okay? It's lame. You didn't do anything wrong."

It wasn't the most heartfelt way of saying what she wanted to, but she was new to it and didn't want to sound like a mush ball.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked, a little confused.

"Today…you didn't do anything wrong. I just had a lot on my mind and had to walk off, but just…it wasn't your fault, ok?"

Aubrey's confused gaze suddenly softened, her heart doing little flips. Part of her had still been worried about that, and now she was touched that Harlyn, despite her stubbornness, would go out of her way to ease her like that.

"Yeah…" she said softly.”Promise?"

"Duh…"

The woman snickered. She herself was a big pile of melted warmth now and did not hesitate to show it.

"Aww…sweetie…"

"Oh god…"

Before she had a chance to escape, Aubrey wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You are such a good kid…definitely the sweetest little thing I have ever met."

"Wh-what? I am not!" She pushed herself away. "Stay back! Just because I said that to you didn't mean you could hug me!"

"I can't help but hug you though. You're so huggable!"

"I am not! Good gosh, you're crazy!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if me being crazy means I get to hug you, I'll go ahead and be considered the family loon."

That actually caused Harlyn to slip a smile, the girl not expecting that come back. When she caught herself doing that though, she quickly hid it, wiping it off of her face. It was too late, however, for Aubrey had caught it, the woman's face lighting up like a Christmas tree upon witnessing the one thing she had yet to see.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you smiled!"

"No! No I did not!"

"I saw it!" I made you smile!"

"No you didn't!"

"I did! I did, I did and it was beautiful!"

"You didn't! You're…just…old! You're seeing things!"

Aubrey broke out into laughter when she heard that comment.

"Oh no, that was definitely a smile. Can I see it again?"

"No!"

Now Harlyn turned and walked away, but that didn't stop Aubrey from continuing.

"Harlyyyyyyyn. I wanna see another smile!" she said teasingly, following the girl.

"I didn't smile!"

"But Harlyyyyn!"

"No!"

The girl had reached the stairs now, walking up the in a quick pace.

"Smile again! It was so pretty!"

"Go away!"

"Please?"

"Good bye!"

Finally reaching her room, she slammed the door shut.

"What is her problem?" she muttered, all worked up from the event. "I mean…she just…"

Leaning her head back against the door, she sighed, and then, quite unexpectedly even to herself, she smiled lightly again. Although she didn't admit it, she had found the whole event to be quite amusing and touching at the same time. No one had ever gotten that excited to see her smile.

" _She really is a nut…_ " she thought, placing her hand over her heart. Her chest was full on warm now, and no amount of fighting was pushing it back.

" _This is so weird. I'm not supposed to be happy here?_ "

She was never happy anywhere.

" _But…I can't help it. It's just…happening. If I'm not supposed to be happy, why am I feeling this way?_ "

She thought back to the conversation her and Piper had.

" _She meant it you know, when she said you were family here. Just because you're not her kid by blood doesn't mean she won't care about you right off the bat. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To her, caring about you just comes naturally."_

Was that true? Did Aubrey really care about her? She wasn't sure. In her mind, it was just too good to be true. There was no logical explanation behind it all.

" _She couldn't…there is just no way…but then…"_

Her heart gave another little flutter.

" _But then…what…what if I’m wrong?”_


	5. Chapter Five

_Sweet darling, you worry to much_

_My child, there's sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

 

                                                                                  Chapter Five

 

_You are not alone in life although you might think that you are..._

_7:00am_

 

From the moment Aubrey found out she could make that ten year old smile, life began changing even more. She was filled with a lot more confidence than she had before, easing her worries about hopefully being a good mother. This, in turn, left the little girl with so much love and attention that she didn't know what to do with herself. For example…

"Good morning, my darling, my sunshine, it's true…that I wanted to sing good morning to you!"

"Oh god…"

Once again, Harlyn's alarm clock was none other than the (very beautiful) singing voice of her golden haired guardian, who just recently found pleasure in waking her up this way. The girl herself found it pleasurable, too, finding that motherly warmth to feel good first thing in the morning. Would she ever admit that though? No, of course not, but she still loved it.

"Harlyyyy! Wake up!"

This was another new little thing that the girl found oddly wonderful. Aubrey had given her the nickname Harly. Now, she knew it was a little silly to get excited over a nickname, but no one had ever given her one before. It made her feel kind of…special.

"Come on, Harlybear, it's time for school!"

"Murr…"

Aubrey couldn't help but giggle at the girl's reaction, the woman now crawling on top of the bed and pulling the covers down to see the sleepy child's face.

"Boo!"

"Ugh…"

"Good morning precious."

"No."

"Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Do I look it?"

"Oh come on goober, it's going to be great!"

"If you call meeting a bunch of strange people and then finding yourself stuck with them in a building for eight hours great, then there is seriously something wrong with you."

Aubrey snickered at the smart remark, but didn't lay off.

"Don't look at it like that silly. You have to think positive! Come on, you don't want to be late."

"My body is broken. I can't."

"It's broken?"

"Yes."

"Really now…"

With a smirk on her face, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Harlyn's cheek.

"Did that fix it?"

…

"Ugh! Ew!"

Harlyn shot right up and wiped her cheek.

"Did you really?"

"Yay! It worked! My kisses fixed you!"

"They did not!"

"They did! You're not broken anymore! Do you want another one?"

"What? No!"

"You sure? I don't mind…"

"Out…"

"But-"

"Out!"

Aubrey was trying so hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. The reactions were just too funny.

"All right, all right. I'll see you downstairs then."

"I hate you right now."

"And I adore you, too, darling." She replied with a wink. "See you in a few!"

"And with one final smile, she got up from the bed and left the room.

"What…the hell…was that…."

Once she was alone again, she flopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh. As she did, Bella, who now slept with the child, crawled over and sat by her face, meowing and leaning in to gently rub her cheek.

"Oh not you, too. I get enough from her already. Be gone, cat. How many times have I told you I don't want you in here?"

She had told the cat this many times, but, like everyone else around her she tried pushing away, she didn't listen. Instead, Bella simply yawned and snuggled up next to her.

" _Holy jeeze…why can I never get a moment of peace?"_

This early morning loving thing was starting to become a habit and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

" _If she's not singing me awake she's kissing me awake or hugging me or whatever…I can't handle this…but then…_ "

She placed her hand on the cheek Aubrey kissed.

" _At the same time, I like it….I like this feeling. It feels…good._ "

It was so different living in the Posen household compared to the other places she had been in. She actually felt like she mattered here. She may have kept telling herself she didn't, but somewhere deep in her she knew she knew she was. No adult had ever gone out of the way to do the little things Aubrey did, and to the ten year old who was trying to hate it all, she couldn't help but feel touched.

" _But I can't feel this way…I shouldn't be. I'm supposed to hate it here…_ "

But did she? Could she truly and honestly say she hated being where she was?

" _Ugh…I can't think about this right now…_ "

And she couldn't. After all, it was her first day of school and she had other things to worry about. However, even after pushing the whole event from her mind, the feeling that had come with it remained. No matter how much she denied it and no matter how much she claimed she hated it, the kiss left by Aubrey not only left a warmth on her cheek, but it also left a warmth on her heart.

 

* * *

 

_8:00am_

 

After her loving little wake up call, Harlyn had gotten ready and left the house around 7:50am. By the time she had gotten downstairs, she had pushed most of the fluffy warm feelings aside. She didn't want to go to school feeling them. So…naturally…Aubrey made sure to fill her with a little more right before she took off.

" _She's going to be the death of me, I know it…_ "

This thought ran through her mind as she looked down at the newly given blue lunch bag she had received that morning. It was that very object, along with the extra loving that had come with it, that had her feeling all warm again. She tried to get rid of it, but couldn't. It was now becoming more and more common for Aubrey to leave a warmth that she, in the end, just could not forget.

" _Can I go now?"_

_Harlyn, who was just about to walk out of the door, found herself trapped in the arms of Aubrey…again._

_"You have a serious hugging problem. It's an addiction, and a bad one. You know that have special programs for addicts like you, right?"_

_"They do, and I've been to them all, but failed." She replied, kissing the girl's head before pulling away. "Therefore, you are simply just stuck with my hugs."_

_"Joy. I'm leaving."_

_"All right you, have a good day, ok?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Be safe!"_

_"I'll try."_

_"And-oh, wait!"_

_Just as she was about to hit the door, Aubrey called her back, the girl sighing and rolling her eyes._

_"Now what?"_

_Walking over, the woman handed her a small, blue bag, a confused look growing on Harlyn's face as she took it._

_"What the hell is this?"_

_"It's your lunch!"_

_"Wait…my lunch?"_

_"Mhm! I made it for you this morning!"_

_Harlyn looked back down at the item, holding it as if it were something fragile._

_"She made this for…me?"_

_She couldn't remember the last time someone made her lunch like this. Past homes just had her get lunch at school._

_"I know you like ham and cheese, so I put that in there, and I put a few snacks in there, too. In the future though, if you ever find something you don't like, let me know and I will make sure to put something else in there."_

_Harlyn looked up again, a confused look still on her face._

_"You mean…you're going to do this again?"_

_"Of course! You'll always have something for school."_

_Harlyn could do nothing but stare at the other, Aubrey staring back with a warm smile. While this may have been a simple gesture to most people, it actually meant a lot more to her, even if she didn't want to admit it. Despite her well known stubbornness though, she couldn't get mad or snappy…not this time. For once, she didn't have the heart to._

_"Um…th-thank you…"_

_"You're welcome, boo. Have a good day!"_

"Harlyn?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Harlyn turned to find Beca standing right behind her. Instantly, the girl stood up from the stone step she had been sitting on to face her.

"Why are you waiting outside, you goob? You could have come in."

Harlyn simply shrugged her shoulders, looking away. With her and Piper going to the same school, they had made plans to walk together. She pretended that she was going to hate the whole ordeal, but really, she was thankful for it. She didn't want to go to this new place alone.

"Well next time come in silly." Beca told her, poking her in the forehead as she passed by. "We don't bite…not hard anyways."

"Hi Harlyn!"

Harlyn turned again to find Riley and Chloe filing out of the door now, the little one racing out with excitement.

"Look at you!" Chloe said to the brunette. "All set for school! You excited?"

"Thrilled."

"You sound it." Beca replied back, the woman now opening the passenger side of her black car and throwing her tote bag inside. Chloe went over to the grey car beside hers and opened the backseat door, leaning to help Riley get settled.

"You guys are going to have a great day." Chloe said encouragingly. "You'll see. Piper?"

"Coming!"

The eleven year old came running out, slowing when she got near Harlyn.

"Hey you, ready?"

"I guess…"

"I'm off faces. I have to get to a meeting with another music producer today." Beca said, walking back over to hug both Riley and Piper. Harlyn, like normal, tried back away when she said this, but, as usual, she failed.

"When are you going to learn you can't run from me?" Beca asked, squeezing her tight."

"And when are you going to learn I don't like hugs?" she asked back, pushing away.

"Oh I learned that already. I just don't listen. Have a good day punks and be safe. Learn something, and don't do anything I would do."

"I'll try my best, mom." Piper replied back. "But remember, everyone says I am just like you."

Beca snickered and winked.

"So true. Don't ever change…and you have a good day, too, babe."

She said this last part to Chloe, kissing her wife on the lips as she did.

"You, too, love! Drive carefully."

"All right." Piper said. "We're off now. See you later."

"Bye, guys!" Chloe called back with a smile. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

With the good bye's done, the two middle schoolers went on their way, Harlyn turning back for only a moment to get a second glance.

"Your family is just as bad as Aubrey with the whole affection thing, you know that?"

"I do."

"What did she mean she had a meeting with another music producer today?"

"Oh, my mom is a music producer herself, and a pretty well-known one, too."

"What? Seriously?"

"Mhm."

"Damn, that's actually kind of cool."

"Oh wow, you actually called my mom cool."

"Oh shut it. I said her job is cool."

"And she's not?"

"No way! She doesn't know when to leave me alone."

"Oh you love her hugs." Piper teased. "And you know it."

"I do not!"

"Mhm." Piper replied, disbelieving this fact. "Whatever you say, Harlyn."

"I don't like them…" she said lowly. "Whatever…anyways, what about Chloe? What does she do?"

"She actually teaches music at a high school not far from here."

"Really? Jeeze…Beca produces music, Chloe teaches high school music, and Aubrey teaches college music. Is music all you guys think about?"

"Well, it's a big part of our lives. I even want to become a music teacher when I get older, too."

"You do?"

"Yep. I know I'd love it. What about you? Any dreams?"

"I don't know. Neve really thought about it."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not really. I mean…career wise I have no clue, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, this is gonna sound lame, but I don't really care about what I want to do when I grow up right now, but just…whatever it is, I just want to be happy."

Piper smiled warmly, and as she did, she reached over and linked arms with Harlyn.

"You will be."

"Um…is there a reason you're touching me?"

"Oh shush. You love it."

"You sound just like Beca…"

"And proud of it."

"Weirdo."

"Nerd."

Harlyn actually had to fight to keep her smile to herself. While she had more trouble accepting adults, it actually came easy with Piper. The fact that she wasn't an adult and simply a kid her own age made a huge difference. For once, it was nice to have a friend.

"And what makes you so sure I'll be happy in the future?"

"Easy. You'll have Aubrey."

Harlyn scoffed loudly at this, in complete disbelief.

"What? I so will not. Dude, I'm not going to be here that long."

"Sure you will. She makes you happy, and you make her happy, too."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Please, no I don't."

"Harlyn…"

Piper came to a stop, Harlyn halting as well as their arms were still linked together. Looking up at the taller one, the two locked gazes, a slightly worried yet serious one on Piper's face.

"You make her happy, end of story. One day, you'll believe me. And she makes you happy, too. You can deny it all you want but I see it."

Harlyn looked away, saying nothing. She knew the girl was right, but like always, she would never admit it.

"And when I say that you'll be happy in the future because of Aubrey, I mean it. I really think you will."

Now Harlyn looked back, their eyes locked once more. What Piper was saying was implying a lot and implying something she just couldn't bring herself to believe yet.

"Foster kids don't stay in one place too long."

"They do if they find family."

"She is not my family."

"Yes she is. You'll see."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Silence fell between them again, Harlyn eyeing the other with uncertainty.

"You seem very confident about this."

"I am."

"Did I mention your weird?"

"You did."

"Well I am saying it again. You're weird."

"I know, but so are you."

A small smile then appeared on Harlyn's face at this. Of course, she regretted it right after because as soon as she let it slip, Piper's smile got all big and wide.

"Aha!" she teased. "I got you to smile!"

"Oh god…"

"I did it!"

"Shut up."

"I knew it could be done!"

"You're starting to sound like Aubrey…"

"Smile again?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

This kept up the entire journey, stopping only when they reached the school. She had final gotten her moment of silence when they entered the Crocker Middle School building, though honestly, in the end, she had wished for the talking to come back for now she was left to her own thoughts, and those thoughts fell right back to Piper's words.

" _You make her happy, end of story. One day you'll believe me._ "

Did she really? With all the trouble she caused, did she really bring Aubrey happiness? And could Aubrey really bring happiness to her in the future, too?

 

* * *

 

_Lunch_

 

Although secretly nervous about the first day, she found that at least knowing Piper helped a lot. She wasn't sitting alone or facing new people alone. Piper sat right beside her. Their lockers were even right next to each other. She was definitely glad they were in the same class. And, with her transition being easier than usual, her morning actually went great. She loved the classes and loved to learn, Harlyn being an avid learner from a young age. To her, focusing on learning was a great distraction from the people she didn't wish to face, and right now, with so many new ones, she happily welcomed any distraction at this point.

"Eat with me?"

Lunch time had finally come, and Harlyn was actually a little excited to see what she got.

"Yeah…sure…"

The two found an empty table and sat down, the rumble of the other kids and teachers talking filling their ears and surrounding them. Once she was comfortable, she opened the bag to view the goods, smiling a little when she saw it. There was the sandwich, mini-Oreos, a few sliced apples…everything looked so good! The most surprising part of it all was the little note that fell out when she opened it.

" _Good luck on your first day of school, beautiful! I will be thinking about you and hope you enjoy it. Love, Aubrey._ "

"Aww…" Piper said as she peeked at it. "That's so sweet. My mom's left me one, too."

Harly could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she tucked it away. Not only was lunch made for her, but she was left with sweet words, too. That woman still had a way of inflicting warmth upon her even if she wasn't in her presence.

"It's…whatever."

Piper just snickered and rolled her eyes, the girl digging into her own lunch now.

"My parents say hi to you, too, by the way."

"What?"

Piper showed her the note she had been given.

" _Have a good day, love! I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home. Love, Mama and Mom. P.s. Tell Harlyn we are thinking of her, too!"_

Harlyn had to look away to keep her growing warmth at bay.

"They…they thought of me, too?"

"Duh, you're family to them as well."

"I am not…your parents are crazy. Anyways…who is who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Mama. Beca is…"

"She's mom."

"And Chloe is mama." Harlyn then finished. "Who had who? Did like, Beca have you and Chloe Riley?"

Piper actually snickered a little out of amusement when she heard this.

"That's funny. I actually get that a lot because of my looks. Mama actually had both me and Riley."

"Chloe did? Really? But you look a lot like Beca."

"I know, it's weird, but I'm not complaining.

"That is weird…"

"Why, look who it is."

Both girls looked up to see a sandy haired boy join their table, plopping himself right beside Piper. Harlyn thought it was a friend of hers, but the annoyed look the brunette gave at his presence told her otherwise.

"Get out of here, Jake.

"Aww, you didn't miss me?" he replied snarkly. "But I missed you so much."

"I said go away. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than teasing you? What's better than that?"

Piper simply rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him, Harlyn. He thinks that just because his dad is the vice principal that he owns the place."

"I don't think, I know. And Harlyn, is it? I was wondering who you were."

"Well now you know." She replied coolly, not liking him at all.

"I've seen you coming in and out of the place on Melbrooke Drive, the one where that Posen chick lives, right?"

Harlyn looked up from her lunch, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?"

"He lives in the same complex we do…unfortunately." Piper answered. "His house is two streets over from us."

"That's right. I run the neighborhood, too."

"Sure you do." Harlyn said back.

"You'll see in time. So tell me Harlyn, you living there now?"

"Duh."

"What is she your mom or something?"

"No."

"Aunt? Sister?"

"Nope."

"Then what is she to you?"

"Nothing. I just live there."

"You can't just live in a house and not be related to whoever lives there, too. I'm not that stupid."

"Uh, you can if you're a foster kid, so clearly, you are that stupid."

Harlyn could tell the boy looked insulted at her remark, but instead of countering back, he simply smirked.

"Foster kid?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You mean you have no parents?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Jake snickered in return, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Harlyn asked.

"Um, you." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're what…ten, eleven?"

"Ten."

"And you still have no family?"

Now Harlyn was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you act so touch, but you're nothing but some unloved nerd living with a complete stranger."

"She is not unloved!" Piper snapped. "Aubrey loves her and so do a lot of other people!"

"Oh please, no she's not. She has no family."

"Aubrey is her family! And my family is her family, too!"

"That's bull. Did your parents adopt her? Did this Aubrey person adopt her? No, therefore she has not family. She is ten years old and completely unwanted."

He then turned his gaze back to Harlyn, the girl unsure of what to say.

"So you're an unwanted kid, huh? And here I thought Piper was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point."

At this, Piper stood up, her fists clenched.

"I swear if you don't shut up now, I'm going to make you shut up."

Jake only pretended to be scared, only snickering at the comment.

"Whatever. I have better things to do anyways. See you freaks around. And Harlyn?"

The brunette shot him a dark look.

"If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you really are unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."

And with that, he took off.

"Good gosh…he seriously pisses me off." Piper said, sitting back down. "Just because he had everything handed to him he thinks….ugh, I am so glad this is his last year here…Harlyn?"

Piper, who now eyed the younger girl with worry, got back up to sit next to her.

"Harlyn, are you all right?"

The girl had a dark and angered look on her face, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything. He is just a bully and a liar. Really, you're not unwanted. I mean it when I say that Aubrey was excited and happy to take you in and-"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Worry struck Piper even more.

"Harlyn…" she said softly. "I-"

"No…I…I have to go. Just leave me alone."

And without a second thought, she picked up her bag and tore off in a run. Once she found the bathroom, she ran to the nearest stall and locked herself in.

" _You're what…ten? Eleven? And you still have no family?"_

" _You mean you are what, eleven years old and have no family? Ha!"_

Harlyn clenched at her chest, the warm feelings now gone and the old feelings of hurt and anger rising again.

" _And here I thought Piper was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point."_

Was that true? If no one had wanted her by now, was she really unwanted? It was actually a thought process that had crossed her mind before, but even in the short weeks with Aubrey, the warmth sprouted more than it had ever with anyone else. Even if she was against it and even if she fought it, a bit of hope even surfaced, and the more she spent time with her, the bigger that feeling got.

" _But it was stupid for you to let it. See what happens when you let the warmth get to you? Piper says that I won't be going anywhere, but who could that be true? Why would she want to keep around a kid like me? There are better ones out there."_

Questions and doubt filled the young child's mind as her thoughts raced, her own words as well as Jake's words echoing inside of her mind.

" _If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you are really unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."_

He was right. It was true. No one had ever wanted her. What Aubrey…and even Chloe and Beca was doing had to be a fluke. No adult would want to warm up a kid that fast. It was impossible.

"It is impossible…" she said quietly to herself. "It is…they're all lying. It's fake warmth…it's not real. I am unwanted. I am just another orphan. They don't really care about me…and Aubrey..."

" _Aubrey loves her!"_

"No she doesn't…Aubrey doesn't love me…"

She clenched her fists tightly.

_"But…if she doesn't then…then_ …"

She slid to the floor and hid her face.

" _Why does part of me believe that maybe…just maybe…she really does_?"


	6. Chapter Six

_She won't turn around_

_Her shadows are long and she fears_

_If she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

 

Chapter Six

 

_She fears if she cries that first tear... the tears will not stop raining down_

 

Once school began, the days began to pass in a blink of an eye. Already it was mid-September, the fall weather replacing summer. While most people complained about losing their sunshine and beach weather, Harlyn rejoiced. The cooler, the better. And although time went by quickly for the young girl, life remained the same. Aubrey, along with the Mitchells, still hugged Harlyn every chance they got and she still yelled at them for it. Her and Piper also continued to hang out, the two of them becoming closer every day. It was so odd to Harlyn. She never had a best friend before.

Along with being there whenever Harlyn needed her, Piper also spent her time threatening to stab Jakes eye out with a fork seeing as, ever since he met Harlyn, he liked to pick on and bully her a few times a week. This left Piper always trying to pull her out of the negative mindset after it happened. Some days it worked, some days it didn't. Regardless, dealing with Jake made things tough for the foster child. She was already confused half the time because she wasn't sure what to believe in. One would think, that with all the love and support that she got from both Aubrey and the Mitchell gang, figuring out who to believe would be easy, but it just wasn't. Not for her. Even though a huge part of her was falling hard for the new life she was given, she just couldn't get into it yet. In Harlyn’s mind, it was still too good to be true.

"No dad, I really can't drive over there today. That's a three hour drive both ways, and I’ve already made plans."

It was nearing 10:30am on a cool Saturday morning, and Aubrey, unfortunately, found herself in a slightly heated conversation with the one person she least wanted to talk to: her father. He was just too much for her to handle, their relationship almost non-existent due to his constant years of demanded perfection with zero love to spare.

"Well cancel your plans. I'm your father for cripes sake."

"No, I will not cancel my plans." She replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I have things to do."

"I don't see why you would have anything to do period with you taking a year off from your so called job."

"What? Are you kidding me?" she scoffed in disbelief. "I took a year off for Harlyn and you know that."

"Yes, you are slacking on responsibilities for a child that isn't even yours."

"I am not slacking on anything and you know very well that I would like to make her mine."

"Which is something I find silly. You need to find a husband and have a child of your own."

"I don't need a husband at this very moment and just because I didn't give birth to her doesn't mean she wouldn't be mine."

"But why would you take in some stray girl? You don't know her birth parents. They could have been psychos or drug users or-"

"You know what? No…just no. I need to go."

"But-"

"Bye, dad."

And without a second thought, she hung up her cell phone and threw it on the bed.

"Why does he have to be such a…"

She grumbled in frustration, rubbing her temples as she tried to push him from her mind. He always had a way of ruining her mood without even being there.

" _But don't let it ruin today…_ " she thought, now standing up and leaving her room. Today was a special day, at least to her it was, and to celebrate it, she had plans to spend it with a certain little girl.

"Harrrrlyn."

Peeking into the child's room, she found her fast sleep.

"Keeping her company?" she asked Bella, scratching the cat's head as she passed by the end of the bed. The girl always claimed that she hated the cat, but would allow her to sleep with her almost every night.

"Harlyn…" she called again gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to scratch the girls back, which was facing her. If only she knew that back scratches worked like a charm on the ten year old. If she were awake, she would have been a pile of mush in mere seconds. In fact, as she slowly started to reach consciousness, her body went right into instant flop mode. The scratches felt good on her skin, though, due to her half asleep stage, she failed to comprehend what it really was. Her subconscious just knew it felt good.

"Hey little girl. It's time to wake up."

Stretching and letting out a little squeak, the tired body rolled over, sleepy gaze meeting the warm on. Seeing her eyes open, Aubrey reached out and brushed away some of Harlyn's brown locks.

"Hey you, d-"

Yeah, no. Not happening. She was going to say something, but was barely able to get a few words out. Why? Well, as soon as she reached out to brush away the hair, the girl in turn reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, slipping her own fingers into Aubrey's. She then held it close to her chest, releasing a sigh of content before falling back asleep again. This was not, in any way shape or form, something the woman was expecting, Aubrey's heart literally melting when it happened. From watching Chloe and Beca with their kids, she knew an act like this meant that the child felt comforted and safe in her presence. What she wasn't counting on was just how touched she would be from the little girl's actions.

"Harlyn…"

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke her name. She didn't have the heart to wake her up now, so she let her sleep a little longer, now caressing the child's hair.

"You act like you hate this all, but I know exactly what you want." She whispered teasingly. Harlyn still went around and ranted every time she got hugged and kissed, Aubrey always finding it amusing when it happened. That never stopped her though. She was going to love on that girl whether she liked it or not. Lately, however, she was doing it more than usual.

" _She's been off for a while now…_ " she thought, her free hand still stroking the locks. Ever since school started, Harlyn would come home and look bothered. She'd ask if she had anything to talk about, but Harlyn always said no. That didn't mean, however, that Aubrey didn't know what was going on. Oh no, she was very aware. On her first day of school, Aubrey had gotten a phone call that night from Piper. Knowing Harlyn would never share the information, she herself told Aubrey that a bully named Jake had picked on Harlyn and made fun of the fact that she was a foster child, saying things like no one wanted or loved her when that wasn't true at all. She was outraged when she heard this, but didn't want to make Harlyn talk about something she didn't want to. She would just be there for her when she was ready to talk about it and continue to shower her with love as her quiet way of proving that the boy was so very, very wrong.

After another ten minutes had passed, she reluctantly decided to wake her up, her hand now reaching in to lightly scratch her cheek.

"Wake up my little sleepy head."

At first, Harlyn just grumbled, furrowing her brows. After, her eyes opened once again and met with the woman's in front of her.

" _Aubrey…_ "

She then took notice to the fact that she was holding something warm.

" _Is this…Aubrey's… hand?_ "

Because of her sleepiness, it took her a few to realize just what was going on, but when her mind finally clicked onto the fact that Aubrey wasn't a figment of her imagination and that she really was holding her hand that close…

"Holy jeeze!"

She shot right the hell up and pulled a nearby pillow to her, almost using it like a mini shield.

" _What….what even happened…_ " she asked herself.

"Well good morning you." Aubrey greeted with an amused smile.

"You…you…what were you doing!?"

"I was just trying to wake you up." She answered innocently.

"L-liar!"

"No, I was! Honest! I came in and planned to wake you up right away, but then you got all sleep fluffy cute and grabbed my hand in your sleep."

"Wh-what? I did not! I would never!"

"But you did, cutie! You wrapped your hands around mine and snuggled it right up!"

Harlyn was at a loss of words. It didn't make sense because it was unlike her to do those kinds of things, but yet, at the same time…

" _I…I had a dream about her…didn't I?" Her face…I saw it…_ "

What Harlyn thought was a mere dream was actually real, the split second moment being when she first opened her eyes prior to grabbing the hand.

" _I saw her…and I felt warm…like always…even in dreams, she knows how to make me feel warm…_ "

She then remembered that she woke to find the woman's hand tucked close in a way that Aubrey couldn't have done herself. She had held it like a child would hold a stuffed animal, and since she knew for a fact that there was no possible way Aubrey made Harlyn hold her hand like that…

" _Oh my god…I really did…I…I…_ "

She instantly felt the heat rise to her face.

"You…gah!"

She then took the pillow she had in her hand and smacked Aubrey with it, hitting her on the side of the arm before hiding her own face into it. Aubrey, who couldn't hold it back anymore, burst out into laugher.

"It's not funny!"

"Honey, honey, it's ok! Don't be upset. I thought it was so sweet!"

"Shut up!" she said, peeking out again. "I don't know what you're talking about…just…get out!"

"But I can't cutie! I woke you up for a reason!"

"Stop calling me that! What the hell do you want!?"

She was all sorts of worked up, her cheeks still hot.

"Well, I need to run to the mall soon, and you my dear are coming with me."

"Hell no!"

"But I need you. I have to pick out some curtains for the kitchen a-"

"You don't need me for that!"

"And…we need to pick up a new backpack for you anyways, remember?"

Harlyn looked over at the bag that she had owned forever, the strap on it now broken. She had forgotten about that…

"Also…I'm taking you out because there is something to celebrate. Today is a special day after all."

Hearing this took her out of her slight panic mode for a moment, her mind now searching for what today was supposed to be.

"Special day? What are you talking about?"

"It's your two month silly! You've been here two whole months and I wanted to celebrate with you!"

Harlyn could feel the blush grow even more, a mixture of shocked and touched feelings swimming around in her chest, Did Aubrey really enjoy her presence so much that little things like being there two months was worth celebrating?

“ _Then again, this is the woman who thought two weeks was a celebratory matter_ …” she thought silently. “ _But still…_ ”

"Two months…it's not that big of a deal…"

"It is to me." Aubrey replied warmly, her gaze soft. "You being here really means a lot."

Harlyn shifted in place slightly, her eyes falling to the blankets. The warmth had definitely taken over and she knew that there was nothing she could do to push it back.

"So will you come?"

"I guess…" she replied with a shrug.

"Good! It’ll be fun, I promise."

After giving her arm a little squeeze, she got up and headed to the door.

"I was planning on leaving around noon, so take your time getting ready. Did you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No…"

"All right then. I'll see you when you come downstairs. And Harlyn?"

The girl looked up at the smiling female.

"I'm glad you’ll be coming. I love spending time with you."

And with that, she left the room.

Once she was alone, she leaned back against the head board and let out a sigh.

"What is going on with me…" she mumbled softly. The reply to that question came in the form of a meow, Bella now crawling up and curling on the girl's lap. Normally Harlyn would push her away, but today she just…didn't. Instead, she pet her, her mind falling into her own confusing thoughts.

" _I don't understand anything anymore…_ "

If she wasn't aware of the changes going on inside her before due to constant denial, she was well aware of them now , and boy were they confusing. For example, yes, she always snapped at Aubrey whenever the woman got affectionate. She always said it drove her nuts. However, at the same time, she loved getting it, too, which was something she never even dreamed she thought she would feel again. The warmth the woman offered helped keep her dark feelings at bay, her affectionate ways like a breath of fresh air to the stuffy and resilient soul of the ten year old. Yes, she would still push away Aubrey's attempts, but because of these growing feelings, she would also stay near her to increase her chances for affection. She knew it didn't make sense, but that's what would happen, and being caught between her old thoughts and feelings and her new ones was incredibly frustrating. Why not just give into the hugs and such if she really wanted them so much? It would be simple enough, right? There were questions she often found herself asking as of late, the answer always the same in the end.

Attachment.

Attachment was something she very much feared, life teaching her to never get close too anyone or anything. The idea of a loving family was just so foreign to her that even if the perfect one was standing right in front of her, much like Aubrey, she wouldn't see it, negative thoughts and old experiences blinding her from it all. Her biggest source of negativity? Jake. His taunts stuck to her like glue as his words voiced her already existing deepest fears, and hearing them made them come alive. Almost every other day he would called her unwanted or unloved and never failed to remind her that she had no family…that Aubrey didn't really care.

" _But this morning…_ "

This morning threw her for a real loop.

 _"She wanted to celebrate the fact that I have been here two months just like the time she celebrated being here two weeks.  No family has ever done that before…and then the whole waking up thing and the hand thing…_ "

She had barely been awake ten minutes and her day was already all over the place. However, regardless of it being crazy and of her fifty worries, it kind of felt nice. She was able to wake up feeling warm, and even though she freaked out about it, it felt nice holding Aubrey's hand like that. It was almost like she was her…

" _Wait…no._ "

Right there she stopped herself. There was no way she was even going to finish that thought. Doing so would be treading on waters she wasn't ready to handle, So, to keep herself from thinking even more, she shuffled from under the covers and climbed out of bed.

"Come on, Bella. Let's just…go."

 

After that odd yet secretly welcoming incident that morning, Harlyn cleaned herself up and headed downstairs, and by noon time they were on the road.

"Do you really, really need me for this?"

"I do."

"But you're just picking up curtains."

"And your bag."

"Well yeah, but even so…"

"…And I may or may not need to pick something else up."

Harlyn eyed the woman questioningly.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you picking up?"

"What am I picking up?"

"Yes! You just said that you had to pick something else up!"

"I did?"

"What…but…you…"

Yeah, it wasn't working. Aubrey was clearly trying to hide something and she was not going to find out at the moment, which meant Harlyn was going to be confused all day.

"How wonderful…"

"Here we are!"

Not even ten minutes later they were at the local mall, and not long after that, there were looking for some light colored curtains to go with the kitchen. Once those were found, they headed to the next store to get Harlyn's bag. She wasn't really liking the idea too much as it meant Aubrey would have to buy her something, (a practice she didn't like the woman doing) but in the end, she was ok with it, coming out with a brand new bag she actually really loved. It was an all-black messenger style bag with music notes in white etched on the front.

"Well if that doesn't say Harlyn all over it, I don't know what does."

"Yeah…" she said softly, her hand running over the fabric. "Um…thanks for this…"

“You're welcome lovebug, I'm glad you like it."

And she did. She really did.

"And um…before we do anything else, I need to run to the bathroom."

"Oh! Go ahead. I'll wait for you right here." Aubrey told her, nodding over to a nearby wooden bench. "Here, I'll hold onto your bag."

"Ok…I'll be right back."

 "Take your time," she said as the girl turned away, and as she walked off, she slowly made her way to the bench. However, when the girl was out of sight, she turned and jetted in the complete opposite direction.

" _Got to hurry, got to hurry…_ "

She wasn't lying when she said she needed to pick something up, but she had been waiting for the right moment to do so, and with Harlyn using the restroom, the time was perfect.

After a few moments, she reached her destination, stopping at a glass counter.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes! I'm here to pick something up."

"Name?"

"Aubrey Posen."

"Ah, yes Ms. Posen. We have your order right here."

The woman reached over to another counter to grab a small box.

"And it says you paid for it already, so you're good!"

"Thank you!"

She then turned, wasting no time in running back. However, half way there, her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Aubrey, we need to speak again."

Aubrey stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh. This is what she got for not checking the caller id first.

"I can't right now. I'm a little busy."

"Well make time. Are you sure you can't come by today?"

"I told you I can't."

"But there is a gentleman at my firm I want you to meet."

"What? Dad, seriously? No. I don't need to meet anyone."

"But he is a good man and-"

"No dad. We're not having this conversation."

"Just li-"

"I said no! Bye!"

- _Click -_

" _What is his issue?"_  she thought as she proceeded to continue racing back to the bench. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to call her for that. If her dad wasn't nagging about her life or her job, it was always about a husband. " _I so can't handle him right now._ "

Once she was where she needed to be, she waited for the girl to return, which happened a few moments after she sat down.

" _I'm actually kind of enjoying myself._ " Harlyn thought as she left the public restrooms. It was nice being out with Aubrey, even if they were only shopping. It made her feel included.

"Well hello again." Aubrey said as Harlyn plopped down beside her. "You enjoying your day so far?"

Harlyn looked down and fiddled with the strings of her blue sweatshirt.

"It's all right…" she replied, her voice playing it off as if she weren't interested.

"Wonderful! I really enjoy being out with you."

"All we did was buy curtains and a bag…"

"So, the fact that you're with me makes this trip even better."

Harlyn had to turn her face away in fear of blushing. She didn't want to get all worked up in public.

"Yeah…anyways, don't you have something to pick up?"

"Not now. I already got it."

Now Harlyn looked back with a questioning look on her face.

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"When?"

"While you were in the bathroom."

"Well jeeze…weirdo…what was it?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I should tell you."

Harlyn's face dropped.

"Really…"

"I'm kidding goober." Aubrey giggled. "This is what I needed."

She pulled out a small, purple square box.

"You needed a box?"

"It's in the box silly!"

"What's in it?"

"You tell me. It's yours."

Harlyn froze.

"What do you mean it's mine?"

"I got it for you. Happy two month beautiful!"

Harlyn's heard did a little jump as she glanced at the box, still not entirely sure if she heard right.

"Really…for me?"

"Yes my dear." She replied, holding it out to her. "Just for you.

Aubrey had already gotten her a new bag. Now she wanted to give her something else, too? What was with all the warmth and affection she kept giving? It was hitting her hard, slowly killing her ability to fight it each day.

"Go on." Aubrey said warmly. "Open it."

Gulping a little, she reached out and took the box, holding it in her hand for a moment before finally pulling off the top. When she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide.

"Here."

Aubrey scooted closer and grabbed the item. Sitting behind the girl, she slipped her hands under Harlyn's locks, adjusting the gift a little before finally clipping the ends together.

"There we go. Pretty as a present. What do you think?"

Glancing down, she eyed the newly given gift. It was a necklace, a silver one, with a silver heart locket as a pendant. On the front of it was the letter "H" engraved in cursive. It was definitely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or owned, and now, her heart was dancing all over the place, her toughness suddenly forgotten.

"Do you like it?"

Harlyn more than liked it, she loved it! And as her fingers trailed over the item gently, her love for it showed in the form of a small and happy smile, one in which, for once, she did not try to hide.

"I wanted to get you something special. You have made these last two months amazing and I look forward to more time with you."

Harlyn finally looked up, the smile still on her face. She was way too happy to be stubborn at this point.

"Thank you…really…I love it."

"Aww…" Aubrey said, her heart melting all over again. "You're welcome baby."

"Hey guys!"

Being so lost in the moment, she didn't even see the three figures approaching them until they were practically in front of her, these figures being Beca, Chloe, and Piper.

"Well look who it is." Aubrey said with a smile. "Hey you three. What brings you here?"

"Just looking around." Beca replied. "Thought we would treat little nerd here while her sister was on a play date."

"Hey, Harlyn." Piper said, sitting next to her.

"Hey…"

"What about you?" Beca asked. "What are you two up to?"

"I just had some shopping to do. I needed some curtains for the kitchen and Harlyn needed a new bag."

"And I like it!" Chloe said, looking down at it. "Very nice. Oh, what's that you have there?"

Harlyn, who still had the locket in hand, looked down at it with a shy smile.

"Um…it's a locket. Aubrey just gave it to me because I’ve been here two months."

"May I see it?" the red head asked. Harlyn nodded her head and the woman leaned in to get a closer look. "Aww, that's beautiful. You like it?"

"Yeah…"

"It's very pretty." Beca added.

"Wow, two months already." Chloe said. "Time is going by fast. You know, I think this is something to celebrate. You are absolutely a joy to know."

"That's what I was saying." Aubrey replied, ruffling Harlyn's hair lightly. "It's been a happy two months for me with her around."

"I agree." Chloe said back. "You know, we were just about to grab some lunch at the food court. Why don't you guys join us?”

"Sure!" Aubrey said. "Harlyn?"

The girl nodded in reply, and with that, they all headed to the food court to eat, the adults at one table and Piper and Harlyn at another.

"That really is a nice locket." Piper said as the two ate. "That was sweet of her."

"Yeah…"

"You seem really happy today, too. It isn't too often I see you freely smile.

Harlyn, who was picking at her sandwich, gave a slight shrug, not looking up.

"Hey…" Piper said gently, lightly poking the girls arm until she looked up again. "It's ok to be happy, you know that, right?"

Their gazes locked for a good minute, Harlyn searching for the right words to say, but nothing could be found, so she merely just ignored the comment all together and went back to eating. Not wanting to push the girl, Piper continued eat as well, changing the subject.

"So, your birthday is coming up, correct? Next month?"

"Yeah."

"The twenty third?"

"Mhm."

"You know we are having a party for you, right?"

Harlyn grumbled at the thought.

"Apparently. Aubrey isn't giving me a choice."

"Aww, don't be like that. It’ll be fun. And besides, it's only going to be the small group of us. You won't have to deal with strange people."

"Even so, it's nothing to really celebrate."

"Yes it is! It's your birthday."

"So? It's just another regular day."

"You are such a punk, you know that?" Piper told her, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Better a punk than a weirdo."

"Hey, I take pride in being a weirdo thank you very much."

"Clearly. Like I said, to me, it's nothing to celebrate. But anyways, I am going to throw this away. Try not to rub your weirdness off on innocent people passing by."

"Can't make any promises."

"Uh huh." She mumbled, standing up. Walking away, she went to a trashcan by one of the walls and dumped her food out. As she did, she let her mind wander on to the day's events. She had some early morning loving, got some time with Aubrey, got a special gift, and now she was hanging out with three other people who gave her warm feelings and her best friend, too. It felt a little odd to her, but at the same time…

" _I like it. I like it a lot._ "

For the first time in her life, she felt truly wanted and cared for. She felt happy. She even had small urges to freely hug Aubrey and the others herself due to all this excitement, though she couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

" _But still…I want to. I'm scared of getting attached, but maybe…maybe letting her in more wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the hugs…maybe those are all good. Maybe trusting her would be ok."_

A smile crept on her face, her chest warming by the second.

" _I could…I could be happy. I think I'll be safe here. Maybe I should just let her hug me the next time she tries…the next time any of them try. I think I could-_ "

"Well look what we have here."

Harlyn was suddenly pulled from her happy thoughts by another familiar voice, but the person was someone Harlyn didn't want to see.

"Jake?"

The thirteen year old boy leaned back against the wall, arms over his chest.

"Hey loser. I see you're hanging out with your fake family today."

"Oh shut it Go away. I don't have time to deal with you."

"What? I was just saying.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Does it matter to you freak? I can hang wherever I want.”

“Whatever, just leave me alone.”

She turned to walk off, but Jake stepped right out in front of her and made her stop.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. Ever.”

That’s when his eyes fell on her neck.

 “Oh, what's that?"

He pointed to the newly given locket.

"Did your so called foster parent get you a little gift?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"Oh nothing. Though, I'm curious, you know why she got that for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. She said it was because I have been with her for two months."

"And you believed that bull?"

"She wouldn't lie to me…"

Jake simply scoffed at the comment.

"Wow. And here I thought you were way smarter than that."

Harlyn was a little confused at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Come on…you really think she got you that because you’ve been here two months? Who does that? It not like that's a big deal. I think she just got you that as an attempt to gain your trust, and right when she has you, she's gonna dump you and leave you hanging."

"What?" Harlyn asked, shifting uncomfortably. "That's not true. She even celebrated me being here for two weeks?"

"Again, who does that? Think about it. Have any other foster families celebrated keeping you two months or two weeks or for any time period?"

"Well…no."

"Did any of them buy you gifts for any special day in your life?"

"No…"

"Exactly. So it's normal for you not to get things and it's normal to not celebrate a two month stay. Did you really actually think it was?"

"I…I…"

Jake smirked.

"That's what I thought. So think about it. If no one ever celebrated something like this before, why would someone do it now?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well I do. See, it's like I said. I think she just did it to gain your trust and then when you least expect it, she's gonna dump you."

"No…no, she wouldn't do that."

"Oh please. You know she would. Did any other family want you?"

"No…"

"Then why would she? If you are already ten years old and no one has wanted you yet, why would anyone want you period?"

His words were actually making sense. She didn't understand why Aubrey would celebrate such a little thing in the first place, but then she actually thought that maybe being here that long was special. Clearly she was wrong. No one celebrated it before. No one loved on her like Aubrey did. So why was she different? Why wasn't she like the other adults? She knew she wasn't anything special, so Aubrey had no reason to love on her…unless it was for the reasons Jake was saying.

"I…I…"

Jake smirked again. He knew he was getting to her.

" _Stupid orphan…_ "

"But…she's…

"No one wants you. No one ever did and no one ever will. You-"

"Jake!"

Both of the kids jumped at the sudden voice, the stern tone belonging to Piper, who now stood in front of her younger friend.

"Oh look, it's loser number two."

"What are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is. Just looking around. Hey, it's a free country. Like I told your little friend here, I can hang where I want."

"Neither of us are interested in dealing with you. Go away."

"What? No way. I-"

"I said go!"

Her voice was raised, the brunette taking a step closer with clenched fists. A few people passing by even stared as Piper honed in on him.

"Well jeeze…so touchy…"

They could tell he was getting nervous, the boy now stepping away in attempts to play it cool.

"Whatever. I don't feel like wasting my time with you failures anyways. I'm out."

Once he left, Piper turned and rounded on Harlyn.

"What did he say to you?"

Harlyn, who was still in a little shock from it all, stuttered out a few words before speaking clearly.

"I…H-he was…nothing. He said nothing."

"I know he said something. I can tell by the look on your face."

Harlyn started back at the other, her heart now all over the place. The warm feelings she once had were now all sorts of confused, her negative mind set kicking back in.

" _Was he right? Is Aubrey just like everyone else? No…she couldn't be, but then, no one else made a two month stay a big deal, so why would she? Maybe she really is just happy I am here? Maybe she meant what she said? I just…I don't know…_ "

It was frustrating not having a clear answer.

"Harlyn?"

Piper had a soft but firm gaze upon her, the girl legitimately worried.

"I…I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell…what did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Tell me."

Harlyn eyed the other for a moment, her brows furrowed slightly.

"What's it to you?"

"It's a lot to me. I know what he says gets to you."

"Well just forget about it. I don't want to-"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Move out of the way. I-"

"Tell me Harlyn!"

There was a snap in Piper's voice that Harlyn wasn't expecting and it took her off guard.

"I…"

"Tell me…" she said, a little more softly this time. Piper knew her all too well. If she didn't talk about it, she would fall into her negative habits and start thinking bad and untrue thoughts.

"Please?"

Harlyn let out a sigh. Her friend did this every time Jake bugged her and even though it drove her nuts, it was helpful.

"I just…he saw my locket and said that Aubrey didn't get it for me because she wanted to celebrate me being here two months. He said no one would celebrate that. He then said she only did it to gain my trust so she can dump me later on."

"That's not true, and you know that."

"I…I mean…"

"No. You know Aubrey cares about you a lot. She wants you there. And she didn't buy you that necklace for any other reason except that she wanted to. She wanted to give you something special because you deserve it and you are special to her."

"I just…"

"No. She cares. Say it."

"Piper…"

"Say it Harlyn."

The girl let out another sigh.

"Aubrey…cares."

Piper then eased up a bit. She didn't mean to be so hard, but she cared for Harlyn too and didn't want to see her fall.

"I'm sorry, Harlyn. I just don't want you thinking that you are not cared about when you are."

Deep inside, Harlyn knew that, but her worries and fears were all jumbled up with her good thoughts and she didn't know what to do.

"It's fine…" she said softly, unexpected tears forming in her eyes. "Look, can we just not talk about this right now?"

Upon seeing the glazed gaze, she backed off, not wanting to push her any more.

"Ok, but Harlyn?"

Before the girl had a chance to react, Piper wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I care about you…and my parents, too…and Aubrey…she really, really cares. Trust me. You mean the world to her."

Although she didn't hug back, she listened to the words, her mind fluttering with fifty different thoughts.

" _I know she's telling the truth, but at the same time, can I actually believe that something good is going to happen? Aubrey caring…Aubrey happy to have me around…it's just too good to be true…too good…isn't it?_ "

 

_Later that night…_

 

The day had gone quite wonderfully, but when they returned home, Aubrey noticed a change in the little girl. She seemed to shut herself out and pushed to spend time alone. She was confused at first for she seemed to really be enjoying the day, but a phone call from Chloe (to whom Piper divulged the information to) made it all clear up. According to Piper, that boy Jake had bothered her again while they were at the mall, telling her things that weren't true. Harlyn had to know she was loved and wanted. In fact, she was going to go check on the girl right now, who had insisted on staying in her room, and give her some extra loving, but before she could, she got yet another phone call, and this one she wished she never picked up.

"Dad…why are you calling me again?"

"Because we never finished our conversation. You really must meet this man."

"I don't want to! Please stop trying to do that to me!"

"Well you need someone Aubrey."

"I have someone, and her name is Harlyn."

"I'm talking about a husband."

"I don't want one right now. I'm really happy taking care of a little girl."

"She's not even yours."

"I want her to be!"

Her dad sighed on the phone, clearly annoyed at hearing that comment again.

"Aubrey, you need to have real children, and in order to do that you need a husband."

"She is a real child! Don't you say a word against her!"

"Look at you Aubrey! You have a crappy job, you're not married, and you're taking care of a kid that's not even your own. You-"

"My job is not crappy!" she snapped. "I love it. And I don't need to be married at this very moment. And for your information, she is more my child than you are my father."

"You disappoint me Aubrey. You have so much potential and you are wasting it away."

"Well you disappoint me too, dad. Please don't call me back."

"Aubrey, listen to-"

-C _lick -_

She let out a sigh, her hands covering her face as tears began to slip from her eyes. She spent all of her life trying to please that man, and it wasn't until college did she realize that the only person she needed to please was herself. She had great friends, an amazing job, and now she had a little girl.

" _I can't stand him. Why can't he just be happy with…me?_ "

She didn't understand.

"Whatever." She mumbled, her hand now wiping her eyes. For now, she just wanted to forget about it and check on Harlyn. "Damn tears…she doesn't need to see me cry."

Little did she know…

 

 

After the trip, Harlyn spent the rest of the day in her room. She didn't even go down to eat dinner, her mind too full of thoughts and fears.

" _I know Aubrey cares about me, but I just don't know why. I'm nothing special._ " She thought as she curled up on the bed, her hand wrapped around her locket. " _But then what Jake said makes perfect sense…and from past experience I know that this is way too good to be true. I mean, come on. No adult has ever been happy with me. And yet, she always seems happy. Maybe she does enjoy having me around….I don't know…_ "

This was literally what her last few hours were like. She was so torn between her thoughts and feelings and had no idea how to handle them. She was a girl who liked to believe in logic, and Jake’s logic on top of her past history made sense, but Aubrey’s actions spoke a bit louder, which made it difficult for her to decide what to believe.

" _This whole thing makes me head hurt…_ "

At one point though, she did manage to muster up enough courage to actually go out and talk to Aubrey. Well, it was more like she wanted to be near her.

" _I'm tired of feeling like this…I usually feel better when I'm around her. She makes me feel good, but is seeing her ok? Would I be a bother?"_

Questions and worries, questions and worries. That's all she as full of, but for once, she fought through them enough to at least go find the woman despite her slight disbelief in being that cared for.

" _I can do this…I can…right?_ "

As she entered the hallway, she figured the woman would be downstairs, but when she passed by her room, she saw her sitting on the bed through the crack in the door.

" _Aubrey…_ "

Moving closer, she peeked inside. She had every intention of going in, but she saw something that stopped her…something unexpected.

" _Is she…crying?_ "

She heard the woman sniffle and watched her wipe her tears away. Oh yes, she was definitely crying, but why?

" _Oh no…is that my fault?_ "

She turned away and leaned against the wall.

" _Did I ruin the day by staying hidden in my room? I know she wanted to spend more time with me but I said no…so I must be the reason. I made Aubrey cry…"_

Now guilt filled her system as well. She didn't mean to do it. Her thoughts were just so jumbled that she needed alone time.

" _She mentioned wanting to curl up with a movie and I said no. I turned down dinner with her, too…_ "

Peeking back in, she saw the woman again, her eyes much dryer.

" _Oh man…I ruined her day. Good going Harlyn. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her then. Maybe I should leave her be. She probably doesn't want to see me right now. Maybe it's better I go._ "

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. If she made Aubrey cry, then she was the last person Aubrey wanted to see. So, with that in mind, she went to walk away. However, as she moved back, she accidentally bumped the door with her arm and caused it to creak. This is turn caused Aubrey to look up and see her.

"Harlyn?"

" _Oh crap._ "

She had been caught.

" _What do I do? Do I run?_ "

"Hey you." The woman said with a smile. "You can come in."

Although her mind told her to turn away, her body had other plans, and Harlyn soon found herself opening the door and stepping inside.

"I was just about to go check on you little girl. You okay?"

The brunette continued walking until she reached the bed. There, she took a seat beside the other.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You sure?" she asked, tucking some of the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I just…"

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You…you were crying."

Aubrey's face fell a little.

"Oh no…you saw that?"

Harlyn nodded. She wasn't sure what in her made her talk. All her fears told her to run, but that one part that craved the woman's motherly presence made her stay. Was that feeling really getting to hard to fight?

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry."

Aubrey looked a little confused.

"For what?"

"Well…for making you cry."

"Wait, what?"

"I made you cry, right? Because you wanted to spend more time with me and I stayed in my room."

"Harlyn…no sweetie, that's not the reason. Is that what you think?"

Harlyn's own sad gaze gave the answer.

"Oh honey. No. No, no, it wasn't you at all. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't I?"

"Not at all! I promise!"

"But then…why were you crying?"

Aubrey paused for a moment before answering, flashing a small, sad half smile.

"Well…I was crying because of my dad."

"…Did something bad happen to him?"

"No. We had an argument."

"You did?"

"Yeah…see, my dad…he's…he's not a very nice person."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that he demanded perfection of me all my life. Mistakes were not allowed, and if I failed at something, I was a disgrace. He gave nothing but criticism and zero love. To be honest, I don't even think love is in his vocabulary."

"Oh…"

She wasn't expecting that. With how loving Aubrey was, she assumed she came from a loving family.

"So he doesn't love you for you?"

"Well, yeah…he doesn't."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby. My dad raised me. Well, more so my nanny, but…yeah."

She had no mother either? That didn't make sense. Aubrey was such an affectionate and caring woman. One would never be able to tell she had a rough childhood.

"Wait…so your mom died and your dad was unloving?"

"Pretty much."

"So…so you don't know what it's like to be loved by a mom or a dad?"

Aubrey wasn't expecting that question.

"Um…well, yes. I guess you could say that. I don't really know what that's like."

Harlyn's eyes fell to the ground, a new feeling running through her. She wasn't expecting a story like that from the loving Aubrey.

"Harlyn, you ok?"

The girl looked back up, and before she could stop herself, the words on her mind came spilling out.

"You're not so different from me…are you…"

Aubrey's heart literally snapped in two when she heard this. Aubrey at least had good friends and found family with Beca and Chloe, but Harlyn…Harlyn had no idea what family was at all.

"Baby…"

Reaching out, she gently cupped Harlyn's cheeks.

"You listen to me…and listen good. I know you have dealt with some really mean people, but don't you think for even one second that you are unloved or unwanted here. That is not the truth at all, and if you make a mistake, it's ok. Mistakes happen. You don't have to be perfect, no one is. You just have to be you because that is what I love, and honey, you are loved more than you know."

" _Wait…loved?_ "

"Chloe loves you, Beca loves you, both Piper and Riley love you, and I…I love you. I love you so much Harlyn."

Harlyn's heart gave a strong flutter…the scariest one she had ever felt in her life.

" _Did she just say she…loved me?_ "

Nobody loved her…ever.

"You are an amazing girl and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Other people have treated you badly, but it was because they weren't nice people. It was never because of you. You are a beautiful, smart, and loving little girl and I will always love you just as you are."

The more Aubrey said that word the more her heart trembled. It was getting so bad that tears had even formed in her eyes. Aubrey saw this and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, baby…I promise you…you have nothing to be afraid of here."

Suddenly, the warmth was stronger than she had ever felt before. It was so strong that she even began to sink into the hug, her arms wanting to come up and hug her back.

" _I'm loved…she says I'm loved…_ "

Could it be true? Were all her bad thoughts about family wrong?

" _She really does care…maybe I can let her in after all._ "

It would be nice. She yearned so much for that motherly loved the woman offered.

" _But it's…_ "

Her heart suddenly froze.

" _It's too good to be true._ "

That thought hit her mind again. There was no way this could be possible. Good things never happened to her, and if they did, bad things always followed after.

" _No…no…it can't…I can't…_ "

Life wasn't supposed to be this perfect.

"I promise you Harlyn, I-"

"No!"

She suddenly pushed herself away and stood up.

"Harlyn-"

"I need to go."

"What?"

"I mean…I'm tired…"

"Harlyn…"

"Please…I just want to sleep."

Aubrey knew the girl had wanted to hug her back. She could feel it when she was in her arms and she could see it in her face right now. There was a deep yearning in those young baby blue orbs, but she wasn't letting herself have it.

" _My Harlyn…"_

She wanted to keep hugging her and comforting her, but she thought better of it. If Harlyn wanted her space, she would give it. So instead, she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Ok my love. You sleep well then, ok? And if you need anything, let me know. I'll be right here."

And before anything else could be said, Harlyn ran from the room and into her own, shutting the door behind her and falling back onto it, sliding down to the floor moments after.

" _What's going on? I can't do this…_ "

There was way too much going on in her head and her heart and it was overwhelming. She couldn't handle all of these thoughts and emotions. She was so close to bursting into tears that she had to hold her breath just to keep them back. She hated to cry.

" _Did she really say that she loved me...me?_ "

She was completely confused. Her mother needing self that had been dormant was full on awake now, but fear kept it from fully getting free.

" _I can't take this…I can't, but…I want it, too. I want to hug her…I want to be near her…I wanna snuggle and just…and just…_ "

…….


	7. Chapter 7

_To keep you safe and warm, the wind brought you to me_

_To shield you from the storm, the wind brought you to me_

_On and on in a circle yet unbroken_

_To carry on like a sailing ship_

_The wind brought you to me_

 

Chapter Seven

 

_To keep you safe and warm...the wind brought you to me...._

_2:45p.m_

 

"So, how has she been doing?"

Aubrey, who had finished running her errands for the day, had decided to swing by Chloe's and Beca's place, Chloe being the only one there. With Beca at work and the kids in school, the two decided to keep each other company.

"She's been…ok." Aubrey answered, sitting now with her best friend at the kitchen table.

"Still kind of off?"

"Well…it's like, I don't know. This might not make any sense, but she constantly looks like she is struggling. It's like she wants the little things like hugs and stuff, but then she keeps pushing them away. Like that night I told you about where she thought she was the reason I was crying."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that.”

"She wanted that hug, I know she did! I could see it on her face, in her body actions, and just…she pushed away instead. Chloe, what if I'm really not doing a good job?"

"No, no. You're doing a great job. Trust me." The red head replied encouragingly.

"Then why do I feel like I am failing with her…like I’m making her unhappy."

"You're not. Believe me honey. You are doing everything right. I think she’s just in her adjustment period."

"Adjustment period even after three months?"

"In a way, yes. See, from what you told me and from what you said you learned from her social worker, she usually goes into homes thinking they are not going to work out. The other adults she has been with just kind of gave up on her, so she probably expected the same from you. However, you haven't stopped. You're still doing what every normal mom does to her kid, and I think she's finally seeing that you're not going to give up, which in turn scares her a little bit."

"Because she's not used to it?"

"Exactly. She's not used to it. So, she just has to adjust. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"I never planned to stop. I just felt like I was kind of doing a terrible job."

"I swear to you, as a mom, you are not. She'll get there. She's just got to learn that it's ok to trust you and let go."

Aubrey gave a little sigh and nodded.

"You're right. You are so good at this mom thing, you know that?"

Chloe giggled a little, bringing her cup of warm tea to her mouth for a sip.

"I'm still learning something every day, trust me. When Beca and I first had Piper, we had no clue what we were doing. But then it just all came naturally. Give yourself some more credit. You're doing wonderful with Harlyn."

"Thanks." Aubrey said with a smile. "Speaking off, it's almost three, so I best be getting home. The kids will be out of school soon and I want to be home when Harlyn returns."

"All right, chickie. I need to get ready for my gremlins to return, too."

"When does Beca come home?"

"Around 4:30pm today. It's usually four, but she has a meeting."

"Oh joy, we know how much she loves those." Aubrey said sarcastically."

"I know, right?"

"The joys of being a well-known producer in the working world. Anyways, I'm off. See you guys tomorrow for the party?"

"Mhm! We'll be there early to help set up."

"And I love you for that. See you later then."

"Later!"

 

_3:00pm_

 

"Weekend at last. Thank god."

Both Piper and Harlyn had just gotten out of school, the two girls now walking home together.

"Don't get me wrong, I love school." Piper continued. "But I'm so glad I can just go home and flop. So, any idea on whom you're going to write about for your hero paper?"

Harlyn, who had been quiet most of the day, just shrugged.

"I'm going to do it on my moms, but I'm not going to tell them. When it's all graded and handed back and stuff, then I'll read it to them."

The idea was actually really sweet. Her moms would love that.

" _I wonder…would Aubrey love it if I did it for her?"_

That idea sounded nice as well. Ever since that night she wanted to hug Aubrey herself, she found herself wanting to do so more and more. And not just hugging, but holding her hand when they took walks, crawling into bed in the early mornings like Piper says she does to her moms, snuggling…everything. She wanted to do everything.

_"But I'm just too scared to. She was supposed to be tired of me by now. I still feel like this whole thing is just way too good._ "

"Hey, Earth to Harlyn."

The younger brunette snapped from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you were excited for tomorrow." She replied, poking the girl in the forehead. "You derp."

Harlyn looked away, letting out a sigh.

"I already told you it's nothing special."

"But it's your birthday."

"And?"

The two had finally come to a stop having arrived at Piper's house.

"Do you really think that it's not a special day?"

Harlyn just shrugged again.

"It's never been called a special day before, so I don't know why I should consider it one now."

It was Piper's turn to sigh now, the girl shaking her head.

"Anyone who thought it wasn’t special before were jerks. That day is special to me. To all of us. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Later."

"Bye."

After that, she headed back to her own place, kicking off her shoes and heading into the kitchen the moment she walked inside.

"Hey, Harlyn!" Aubrey greeted.

"Hey."

"How was school?"

"It was ok."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Some kid puked during lunch, but that's about it."

Aubrey laughed a bit at this, but only because she wasn't expecting that comment.

"Was she ok?"

"He. And I think so. They took him to the nurse."

"Well, I hope he's all right. Come here you."

As usual, Harlyn found herself in the arms of Aubrey, the woman hugging her tight. She didn't hug back, but she didn't fight it either.

"I missed you."

" _I missed you, too._ " She thought, never saying it.

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"It will be nice. Beca, Chloe, and the kids are coming, they'll be gifts, I am baking a nice little cake for you…"

"I guess…"

"Hey…" She pulled away gently and kissed the girl on the forehead. "It will be fun. I promise."

Harlyn didn't say anything back, the girl just shrugging.

"I'm going to change."

"Ok, love. I'll be getting dinner started soon."

"All right."

And with that she turned to head up to her room.

" _Everyone says that tomorrow is special and that it’ll be fun. It's never been fun before, so why would it be now?_ "

Oh if she only knew.

 

_3:45a.m._

 

_"_ _Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."_

 

Harlyn didn't understand this concept. She didn't understand it at all, but she sure as hell was going to today.

 

…

 

"Baaaaby…"

Aubrey was curled up on the ten year olds bed, the female gently scratching her cheek.

"Little girl…" 

Harlyn shuffled in her sleep, rolling over so she was facing Aubrey, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up precious."

Shuffling a little more, she made a slight sleepy noise before finally opening her eyes.

"Hey there beautiful."

Harlyn rubbed her baby blue orbs, her mind all sleepy groggy as she slipped into consciousness.

"Aubrey?"

"Mhm." She said back, pushing away some of the girls brown hair.

She was a little confused at the sight, but not alarmed. It was actually nice to wake up and see her.

" _But…what is she doing here?_ "

It was then she realized her room was still darkened, the only source of light coming from her computer and the moon outside.

" _It's not even light out…_ "

Looking behind her, she saw her clock read 3:45am.

" _What the…_ "

She turned back to Aubrey, the woman still curled up next to her.

"What's going on? It's not even time to wake up."

"I know." She said gently, still fiddling with the girl's hair slightly.

"Then…why are you here?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Harlyn gave a look that clearly said 'really?'

"…You wanted to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Mhm."

"At 3:45 in the morning?"

"That's right."

"You couldn't wait till it was actually time to get up?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, my love, you weren't born at eight, nine, or ten in the morning. You were born at this very moment, 3:45am on the twenty third of October eleven years ago."

Harlyn's heart stopped for a moment, not expecting this answer.

"Wait…how did you-"

"A little birdy told me."

" _Cassi…_ "

She was the only one who knew.

"And…you wanted to wish me a happy birthday the moment I was born?"

"I did." She replied, her tone and smile warm.

Harlyn, whose confused gaze had softened quite a bit, was unsure of how to handle this. It was definitely a first, and of all the things she thought could possibly happen today, this was not one of them.

"But…I said that today wasn't a big deal or anything…"

"Well it's a big deal to me. You may not find this day to be very special, but I do. You were born. On this very day, you came into this world, and because of that, you are here with me right now. This day is special because your birth is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am glad you were born, Harlyn. You make me happy every day and I'm glad you’re here."

When Aubrey had finished, young Harlyn was left speechless, more words she wasn't expecting…words that cut deep for tears had instantly formed in her eyes, a single one escaping and trailing down her cheek. It was Aubrey who caught it, the woman gently rubbing it away.

"Happy Birthday, Harlyn."

The girl couldn't move. She couldn't even speak. She didn't know what to say.

" _This day is special to me because your birth is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

Her birth was really that special?

"Aubrey?"

"Yes, honey?"

" _Can I hug you? Can you hold me? Can we snuggle till I sleep? I just wanna be in your arms…_ "

These were all of the questions shooting through her head at this very moment, her uncontrollable yearnings tearing at her to come out. Right then and there it was so tempting…so tempting to fall into those welcoming arms and just cry, and if, for once, she had just showed the smallest piece of bravery…

"I'm tired."

Her mind went silent, the previous words being tossed aside. Yes, if only, for once, she could be brave.

Aubrey giggled a little at this, nodding her head,

"Sleep silly. You look it. I'll stay with you till you do."

Not up for arguing, she rolled over so that her back faced the other, afraid that if she didn't, she might start crying again.

"Sleep well, little one. I'll be right here."

" _Good…I don't want you to go._ "

She settled in, pulling the covers up to her chin. Once she was comfortable, she didn't move, her mind still reeling over what had happened. She didn't even move when Aubrey scooted a bit closer.

" _Why can't I just say what I feel? I want to, but I'm too scared. What if I finally give into things and everything goes wrong? What if-"_

Her thoughts were silenced once again, this time to a soft and comforting feeling that came in the form of back scratches, Instantly, her body flopped, no longer tense and frozen. Her eyes began closing not long after that.

" _Good god that feels good…_ "

And if that wasn't enough to comfort her, then what came after sure did the job.

"Your baby blues, so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile."

" _Is she…singing to me?_ "

She had heard the woman sing before, but this was a softer, sweeter tune…almost like a lullaby.

"Clouds will race in, storms will rage in, but you will be safe in my arms."

Her voice was like honey…sweet and warm…the sound quieting any and every fear.

" _Aubrey…I wish…I wish…_ "

"Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms."

She had never felt so calm and relaxed and warm in her life, Aubrey's mere presence alone sending her heart on an endless flutter.

" _Safe…your arms…I want to be…_ "

"Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true, but you are never all alone cause I will always….always love you…"

" _Love…_ "

Her heart trembled at the sound of those words again. She remembered the day Aubrey told her that she loved her. She wasn't expecting to hear her say that, but she still couldn't believe it. Even now she couldn't understand why Aubrey would love a girl like her. Regardless of her thoughts and fears though, Aubrey was not the only one who felt that love. It was very much reciprocated even if Harlyn couldn't show it or say it back quite yet.

" _Is that what this really warm feeling is? Love? Love…for her…for Aubrey. I…I love her, too. And I wish I could just say it…I wish I could show her…I wish she was my…I wish…"_

…

 

 

 

- _Gasp-_

Harlyn shot up in bed, shielding and rubbing her eyes slightly due to the incoming morning sun. Peeking up at her clock, it read 10:00am. She had slept a lot longer than she anticipated.

" _Holy jeeze…_ "

Flopping back down, she let out a sigh, her eyes now falling to the empty space beside her.

" _Aubrey…_ "

Her mind began to fill with memories of the previous event that happened that morning, the warmth flooding back.

" _It wasn't a dream…she woke me up the moment I was born to wish me a happy birthday…_ "

Rolling over, she took the pillow the woman had used and snuggled it tight, the sweet smell of her shampoo still lingering upon it.

" _And she sang to me. I've never felt so safe…_ "

She hugged the pillow a little tighter, her heart aching as she wished it were Aubrey she was hugging instead.

" _I should have just done it last night…why do I have to be such a scaredy cat?"_

She didn't mean to be, but it just happened. The mere thought of hugging her just made her freeze up.

" _I kind of want to talk to her about it, but that scares me, too. You're pathetic Harlyn…_ "

Grumbling, she sat back up. Yes, perhaps just talking about it with her or just hugging her in general would fix things, but she just wasn't quite ready, and now, she was getting a headache thinking about all of this, so she decided to drop it all for now. Instead, she got up and dressed for the day, heading downstairs not long after.

" _Do I even want to know what she has planned for today?_ "

This morning threw her completely off guard. God knows what else she had up her sleeve.

"Boo!"

Harlyn, who had just turned to enter the kitchen upon reaching the bottom step squeaked when she saw a familiar face jump out in front of her.

"Hi!"

"Holy jeeze, Piper! Really?"

"Happy birthday, Harlyn!" she giggled, glomping the girl in a hug.

"What…Piper…will you-"

"Harlyn!"

The next voice came from Chloe, the red head exiting the kitchen and approaching the girl with a happy smile.

"There's the birthday girl!" she said hugging her tight.

"Oh, me too!" Beca called, following after with a hug. "Happy birthday, little nerd!"

"All right, all right, I get it. Enough with the hugs now. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you can hang all over me."

"Um, yeah it does." Beca said back. "If anything, it means we can hang all over you even more."

"Hi Harlyn!"

This greeting came from Riley, the little girl clinging to Chloe.

"Hey…"

"My Harly-bear!"

After wiping her hands on a towel, Aubrey came walking out and hugged her last, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Aubrey…" she grumbled, pushing back and wiping the kiss away. The woman in turn just giggled.

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes…" she said, looking away now as the memory made her feel all shy.

"Good. That makes me happy to hear."

Not wanting things to get too mushy, she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All I wanted to do was go into the kitchen and I get attacked instead."

"Oh no, attacked with hugs." Beca teased. "Anything but that. And anyways, you're not allowed in the kitchen, punk."

"Why not?"

"Because we are setting up in there and we don't want you to see." Aubrey replied. "If you're hungry though, I can grab you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Well then love bug, you, Piper, and Riley can hang out in your room till we finish!"

"Wait, like really? I can't go in there?"

"Nope!"

"But-"

"No buts silly!"

"But I-"

"Never!"

The woman giggled and leaned in to kiss her cheek again.

"Trust me beautiful, we want to surprise you. Stay upstairs for me? Please?"

Everything was happening a little fast to the now eleven year old, her mind not quite fully processing anything, but in the end, she just sighed and shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Thank you, love! We will let you know when it's ready. Now go on up and have some fun."

"Come on!" Piper said, grabbing her by the wrist and jetting upstairs. "Let's go!"

Little Riley followed after, and when the girls were out of sight, the three women returned to the kitchen.

"She really is too funny sometimes." Chloe said as she returned to chopping up some vegetables for a salad. "It's really a shame she doesn't get more excited for her birthday."

"I don't think I've ever met a child who didn't care about it." Beca added while helping her wife.

"I know." Aubrey replied, mixing some batter she had in front of her. "I'm hoping she enjoys this one. I was worried at first because she was really keen on not celebrating it, but it's important, you know? I thought that maybe if I did do a little something for it she might like it more."

"And I think you're right." Chloe said back. "I think this will help her see that it's something worth celebrating."

"That girl just needs to ease up a little." Beca told them. "I don't mean that in a bad way cause I love her to death, but she is way too young to be giving up on trusting other people and thinking she has to take care of herself. She's got to learn how to just…be a kid."

"I know…" Aubrey said softly. "I am happy I can kind of help with that. She's such a good kid. I wish she could see herself the way I do."

"She will in time." Chloe told her. "You'll see. By the way, how did it go with your little thing this morning? She like it?"

"I think she did." Aubrey answered. "I mean, the look on her face said she did."

"How did she react?" Beca asked.

"Well…she cried a little, but then she just rolled over after that. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep. That look though before she rolled over…it was the same one she gave that day I knew she wanted to hug me in my bed room. After, I snuggled up closer, scratched her back, and sang to her till she slept, and that she didn't fight off at all."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Chloe said, suddenly looking around. "See? I told you it would work out. And hey, has anyone seen my water bottle?"

 "What's the matter?" Beca asked. "Does the ginger need her jiggle juice?"

Aubrey snickered at this sudden comment, Beca fighting to hide her smile.

"Really? You're never going to let me live that down, are you…"

"Make good choices!"

"You're a punk, you know that?"

"Yeah…I know, but that's why you love me."

"Uh huh." Chloe replied with a smirk. "Your advice worked though. I made a really good choice and married you."

"It was a crazy choice to marry me, but yes, a good one. I knew you were it the day you walked in on me naked, even if you were with that guy."

"I still can't believe you did that." Aubrey giggled.

"What? I heard her sing and I really wanted her to join!"

"And it would have been too normal to simply come to my dorm and ask me."

"Exactly! If I did it normally, then how would I have been able to see that butt?"

Aubrey burst out at this, shaking her head as memories came flooding back. She had such good memories with those two and felt lucky to have them as friends. "Oh! It's done. Now just to pour."

Lifting the bowl, she poured the chocolate cake batter into the shaped baking pan.

"Yay!" Chloe said. "I can't wait to see it when it's done!"

"The girl is smart to like dark chocolate." Beca said.

"So true." Aubrey replied. "It's only the best kind of chocolate in existence. All right, in the oven you go."

Carefully lifting it, she placed the pan in the preheated over and shut the door.

"I hope I can make her happy today…I hope, I hope…"

 

_12:00p.m_

 

After a couple of hours, Harlyn and the girls headed back downstairs, the birthday girl finally allowed to see their work, and mind you, it was amazing. They decorated the whole kitchen with colorful birthday decorations, and they had a good choice of food to pick from, too ranging from mini-sandwiches, salads, and ice cream. The best part, at least to Harlyn, was her dark chocolate cake that had been baked into the shape of a music note. It was also covered in cream colored butter cream frosting, making it the best thing she had ever tasted.

"Aubrey did really well with this."

She and Piper were sitting at the kitchen table, the other three women chatting about something in the dining room while Riley ate with them.

"Yeah…"

"You like everything so far?"

"Actually, I do."

As soon as she saw everything, her stubbornness melted right off, a whole lot of warmth taking its place just like the day Aubrey gave her the locket. Everyone just worked so hard and it came out beautiful.

"It's nice…your parents and Aubrey, they did good."

"See?" Piper said with a happy smile. "I knew you'd like it."

"I do…and it's weird."

"No it's not silly. This is a good thing! Enjoy yourself."

She was funnily enough, and that's what she found so weird. Her birthday was never something she really celebrated, yet there she was enjoying their party, enjoying their company…the warmth she was feeling was strong. That warmth, however, was also accompanied by something else. It was an ache; that familiar ache of wanting to be close to Aubrey. To hug her, to cling to her…she just wanted to be close. Kind of like what a daughter would do to a mom.

" _But I can't do stuff like that…she's not my…"_

There was that ache again, that inner yearning fighting to get out. Aubrey was starting to feel more like a mother to her even if she couldn't quite admit it to herself yet, and seeing how much work she and the others put into setting this up…and with the constant reminder of what happened between her and Aubrey that morning, she was just a big ball of mush. How to fix that? Go be with Aubrey. Would she do that?"

"Hey guys!"

Turning around, both Piper and Harlyn found Aubrey standing right behind them.

"Liking it so far?"

"Yeah, it's great." Piper replied.

"Good! How about you, Harly? Did I make your cake ok?"

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean it, I like what you did with it and it tastes really good. Thanks…"

I           t was a simple reply, but to Aubrey, who was always concerned about the child's happiness, it meant the world.

"Aww, I'm so glad!"

The woman hugged the girl from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"I wanted to make it just right for you. And is the party ok?"

"Y-yeah…th-that's great, too." She stuttered out, her heart bouncing all over the place again.

"Really, really? That makes me so happy! You are my little girl and I wanted to make it special for you. Mmm my Harly, I love you so much."

…Ok yeah, that was it. She broke. All of the emotional cravings and warmth and just everything flooded her chest all at once. The hugs? Ok, she was used to that. The I love you? Kind of. She had heard it before but it still made her feel funny. However, being called her Harly and her little girl…

" _Her Harly? Her…little girl? But…I'm never anyone's little girl…"_

"I'm really glad you like it." Aubrey continued, pulling away now and standing beside her. "I was ho…oh, Harlyn….Are you all right?"

The younger brunette had suddenly stopped picking at her cake, her eyes glazed over with tears she couldn't seem to control.

"Harlyn?"

"Could I step outside?"

Aubrey, who was now worried, reached out and caught one of the tears that just happened to escape.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I just need some fresh air."

"Well, do you want me to come out with you?"

"No. I just need a minute alone.

"Ok sweetie…if you need it…"

Nodding her head, she stood up and slipped off, instantly heading for the back door and slipping outside.

Beca and Chloe, who had been silently watching from their seating area, looked just as concerned as Aubrey did.

"Is she all right?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Aubrey replied, her gaze sad. "I just gave her some loving…I mean, you guys heard what I said? Did I…say too much?"

"No, no you didn't!" Chloe answered. "Not at all. You were doing just as you said, loving on her."

"Which is something that seems to always make her uncomfortable. Maybe she really does hate it?"

"Honey, no. She doesn't."

"She might though. Maybe all of those times I thought I saw her actually wanting it were flukes?"

She popped in the chair Harlyn had been in, wiping back her own tears that were coming.

“I just wanted to make this a good day for her. Maybe I’m not a good mom after all.”

"You are a great mom. Don’t doubt yourself!” Chloe said. “And those moments weren't flukes either. Remember what I said before? She is probably still trying to adjust."

Beca, who had been quiet this whole time, stared at the door Harlyn walked out of, her brows furrowed in a way that showed she was deep in thought.

"Hey Aubrey?"

Her friend looked at her, her own blue eyes glazed up.

"If it's ok with you, I'm going to go talk to her for a moment."

"Talk to her?"

"Mhm. She and I need to have a little one on one for a little bit."

"Um…yeah, sure. Go ahead. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"You didn't do anything. Trust me. I'll be right back."

 

 

Outside, Harlyn had plopped down by a tree, her knees pulled to her chest as she rested her head in her arms.

" _You're my little girl and I wanted to make it special for you."_

_"She called me her…_ "

"Hey stranger."

At hearing the voice, she looked away, sniffling and wiping off a few tears. Without even waiting or expecting permission, Beca sat down beside her, reaching out to gently squeeze her arm.

"Hey…it's your birthday punk. You shouldn't have those kinds of tears today. Talk to me?"

Part of her wanted to, but she didn't know what to say.

"You seemed to get bothered right after Aubrey loved on you."

Still nothing.

"Do you really hate it that much?"

"No!"

Her tone came out snappier that she intended, the girl just shaking her head and looking away again.

"I don't hate any of it, ok? I just…forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"I could if you helped me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matter to me. It matters to all of us."

Harlyn turned her gaze back to meet with the woman's, a sincere look on Beca's face.

"Come on. Try me. This seems to be a common thing, you getting a bit worked up every time she or anyone tries to love on you a bit. How come those things bother you?"

Harlyn sniffled again, wiping away more incoming tears. She hated, hated crying, but nothing she did seemed to make them go away.

"It doesn't bother me…not in a bad way. It just makes me feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. It just scares me. Whenever it happens, I actually like it, but I end up just getting this weird feeling…like I'm vulnerable. I don't feel so tough, and that there is what really bothers me."

"You don't like feeling vulnerable?"

"Well, no. I feel…weak, I guess, and I can't be. I'm supposed to be tough."

"Says who?"

"Life. Every time I gave into any kind of loving or family thing or whatever in the past, it blew up in my face. I just got hurt, so it became easier to shut everyone out in the end."

"It might be easier to do that, but it's also lonelier."

She couldn't believe she was using the same like her dad used on her many years ago. She would have to remember to thank him for that.

"Yeah well, sometimes I feel like being alone is safer.

"Anyone can go through life and want to be alone, but there is nobody who can withstand it, but, you are also right. Being vulnerable can be scary."

"It really is. I don't feel tough at all and my guard goes completely down, and when it does, I get scared. You know what, fine, yes, I like everything she does, but I'm afraid that if I go on and be that vulnerable, I am going to get hurt again. I'm afraid that if I just give in and fall into it all, something bad is going to happen that will ruin it and I'll end up losing everyone."

Beca scooted a little closer, wrapping an arm around the girl for comfort.

"Honey, everywhere you go in life, you'll be taking risks that could leave you hurt. I won't lie, although I hope it doesn't happen, there is a good chance it might, but that doesn't mean you live your life with caution and fear. If you do, then you're going to miss out on a lot of great opportunities. I know you are scared of falling, but I can definitely tell you that here, you’ll be fine. Here, with Aubrey, with us, nothing bad is going to happen. Here, you're safe. You can let go…you can be vulnerable and know nothing is going to hurt you if you are."

"But I don't like feeling that way. Like, when she hugs me, I get this moment of weakness and instantly feel like a little kid, and I'm afraid to feel that way around her. I know if I do…if I go ahead and give in, then…then I'm never going to want to let go."

"And you don't have to. Look, I know that feeling you're talking about. When you're in someone's arms, allowing them to hug you or hold you in a loving way, you are showing them that you trust them fully. You show them a softer and warmer side to yourself. That is a scary thing, yes, but…isn't it nice to have someone you can be like that with?"

Harlyn shifted slightly, her heart clenching a little as she listened.

"Trust me, from experience, I know it can get tiring always trying to be tough. It's hard work, and when you always try and be that way, you're keeping people out, and I know it gets lonely. You're not trusting them. That's why I feel that having a weak moment with someone who loves you is a good thing…that allowing someone to hold you and see your true self without judging is a relief. Like, whenever Chloe gives me a hug, I just melt…and mind you, I don't just do that with anyone. I feel comforted because I know that's the one place in the world I will always be safe in. Every bad feeling I have goes away and I feel happy again. I can also feel how much she loves me when she hugs and holds me, too, and that makes me feel even happier. So, while I know that being vulnerable and having weak moments with someone can be scary, it can also feel good if you have those moments with the right person."

Harlyn looked away from the other, a new feeling now swimming around in her heart. She had never thought about it that way before.

" _Being vulnerable with the right person is a good thing?"_

Maybe, just maybe, it was a little exhausting to be tough all the time…and a little lonely. Because of her fear, she had pushed away things like hugs and snuggles or any kind of loving and never allowing herself to feel how good it could be if could be if she just gave in.

" _It's really all right to feel that? It's really ok to show that side?"_

_"_ And you know what's also going to help with how you're feeling?"

The girl shook her head.

"Talking to her about it."

Harlyn scoffed at this.

"Maybe, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just not."

"Yeah, it will. In fact, it can happen right now."

"Woah, wait what? Now?"

"Mhm. Why not?"

"I, well, I don't know. She's not going to want to talk about this or hear this all today."

"Want to make a bet?"

Harlyn sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Beca…I can't talk to her about it now. I feel weird just having this conversation with you. If I tell her…

"Then that will be even better. Believe me honey, I am so proud and so touched that you opened up to me. I care about you, too, but she is definitely the one who needs to know about this more than anybody."

"Well, yes but…now? Really?"

"Yes now. Now is actually the best time because you're being so open about things. It's also a good time because the sooner you talk to her, the sooner you'll see that you don't need to be scared…that you can go ahead and be vulnerable and give in. I want you to see how good it can be."

Harlyn could see the point even if the thought of chatting about it now bugged her. She was tired of being scared all of the time and tired of not being able to soothe that ache, the need to cling to Aubrey like a kid would cling to a mom getting harder to ignore.

"But, but what if she-"

"Nope!"

She cut her right off.

"No, no, no. That's another thing. No more what ifs. Just trust me…trust her, and I can promise you that you're going to feel a whole lot better. I want to see you happy, Harlyn. You deserve to be. Talk to her?"

Although she found this to be happening a little fast, she agreed, nodding her head.

"Good girl. This is important and I have faith in you. I'll go get her, ok?"

Harlyn nodded again, Beca getting up moments after to leave.

" _Is this really going to happen?_ "

She couldn't believe that Beca was actually going to get her so they could talk. She wasn't even prepared for this. What was she going to say? How would she explain things to Aubrey? There was no easy way to do it.

" _I was never even supposed to be in this situation._ " She thought, bringing her knees to her chest again and hiding her face. " _None of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel this way or be confused about anything or…hell, I wasn't even supposed to like her._ "

Nothing was going the way she thought. At this point, she figured she would have driven Aubrey away like she did her past guardians, but that wasn't happening at all.

" _Why? Why isn't she being like anyone else?_ "

Tears started forming in her eyes again as she thought about it. She just didn't understand.

"Harlyn?"

The eleven year old looked up to see Aubrey, the woman taking a seat beside her.

"Hey you…Beca said you wanted to talk?"

Her voice was soft and sweet like always, but she could detect a bit of sadness and worry in it, too.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Harlyn looked away. She tried hard to keep her tears back, wiping them away every time they escaped, but they just kept coming.

"If you don't want to talk right now, that's all right." Aubrey told her, caressing her hair lightly. "You don't have to."

Harlyn let out a sigh, her eyes locked onto the ground below. So many thoughts and feelings were swimming through her that she didn't know what to say, but after a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"You know, when I first came here, I was very sure of myself and my thoughts and feelings when it came to the whole family thing. I knew I didn't want anything to do with one. I knew that the whole idea of family was nothing but a lie and that they didn't really exist…at least not for me. I was content with going through the rest of my life without one. I was tired of getting hurt and I wasn't going to let it happen again. But then…then I met you."

Her tears began to come out faster.

"I met you…and you just…you turned everything upside down. You started to change me. I can't even think the way I used to anymore. I can't hate family the way I want to. I can't because you make it sound so perfect. You're doing everything right and you're making me feel things I shouldn't. You're making me want things I shouldn't. I wasn't supposed to be happy here, but I am…I'm so happy it hurts, and the only reason I couldn't hug you or do anything back was because I knew that if I did I was never going to want to let go. I kept trying to push you away because I knew someone like you was too good to be true and that if I gave in that something bad would happen and I didn't want it to because I didn't want to lose you."

All of her locked away thoughts and feelings came pouring out, more so than she expected. She hadn't meant to explain this much, but after keeping it in for so long, it couldn't help but spill free.

"I'm such a mess, dammit. Why didn't you send me back like everyone else? Why didn't you just get rid of me when I was impossible or whenever I caused trouble?"

"Because you're my family." Aubrey told her, tears in her own eyes now. "And no matter how hard things get, families don't toss each other out or give up on each other."

"But why me? I don't get it. You could have had any orphan at that group home. Any, and there were much better choices than me, I promise you that, so why did you settle for someone like me when you could have had better? You could have gotten the perfect child."

"And I did get the perfect child." She told her, now moving so she was in front of the girl, her hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "You are perfect to me. Yes, I could have picked anyone, but I wanted you. As soon as I saw you, I just knew. I knew you were it. I don't know how or why, but my heart knew you were the one I was looking for."

Harlyn heart was breaking by the second.

"But I don't do anything to make you happy."

"Baby, you being here with me makes me the happiest person in the world.” Aubrey told her, her own voice cracking as she started crying. “Before you, there was something missing and I could feel it every day, but as soon as you came into my life, you made that feeling go away. Harlyn, if you weren't here, I can promise you that I would not be this happy. I don't know what I would do without you."

She really felt that way?

"But…but what if I give in and something goes bad?"

"Nothing bad will happen honey. No one is going to pull the rug out from under you here. I mean that. You are safe and oh so loved. Harlyn, these arms were meant for you."

The tears were endless now, Harlyn's heart just breaking.

"Aubrey…"

"Come here, you."

She instantly pulled Harlyn into her arms, and for the first time since she arrived, the girl gave in and didn't fight back, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and hugging her tight as she completely broke down.

"Aubrey…"

"Shhh…Shhh baby I'm right here. It's all ok now. It's all going to be ok."

And with that, she just cried, letting out years of pain she had kept hidden away. Everything hurt, but at the same time, it was almost a relief to let it out. After some time though, she did slow down. How long Aubrey sat there and held her she didn't know, but she did, never once complaining.

"You feeling a little better?"

Harlyn, who was still curled up in her arms, nodded her head, her tears finally coming to a stop. An occasional stray one would come into view, but Aubrey kissed them all away. The woman still had a few tears of her own as well, tears in which Harlyn felt slightly guilty for.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh no honey, trust me, these are good tears." She said warmly. "I promise. Oh my Harly…"

She squeezed the girl tighter, rubbing her back.

"I am so proud of you for telling me what you just did. I'm so, so happy that you trusted me enough to share it."

"I just…I don't want to be scared anymore…I want you…"

"And I want you, and I promise love, I will do whatever I can to make those fears go away. I mean it."

"You're already helping them disappear..."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her head.

"Aww baby, I love you so much."

Pulling away now, she eyed the girl with love in her eyes, her smile growing.

"What?"

"I got my Harly hugs…."

Harlyn finally managed to smile and snickered at the comment, looking down shyly before wrapping her arms around the woman again, hiding her face in her neck.

"Mommy, look! Harlyn hugged her by herself!"

Both the woman and child were not expecting this, the two turning just in time to see Beca put her hand over the giggling Riley's mouth. She herself was trying not to laugh, and not only were Beca and Riley watching from the door, Chloe and Piper were, too, Chloe the one with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god…are they really…"

Aubrey burst out laughing when she saw this, Harlyn going back to hiding her face.

"That is so not cool. I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Probably not."

Harlyn grumbled and peeked back out, the adorable family of four now backing away.

"Murr…I guess this means we should go back in, huh…"

"Well, we do have some more celebrating to do." She said, still hugging the child tight. "And you still have presents to open, but you know what? How about later tonight, we snuggle up and watch a movie. Just you and me. We can watch it in my room if you want."

The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

"Me, too, boo. Me, too."

After a few more minutes, the two finally let go.

"Well my little one. Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah…let's go."

The two then stood up, but before they took off, Aubrey hugged her one more time and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Harlyn. Don't ever forget that."

Harlyn smiled as she hugged, the girl feeling as if she were walking on air. She had finally given in, and boy did it feel good. There were still some things she was afraid to say, like the "L" word, but she knew she'd get there. Maybe not at this moment, but definitely at some point.

" _I'm happy the way things are now…I will still take things slow, but maybe now that I have hugs and stuff, other things will come easier, and one day I'll be able to tell her I love her, too, and that she really is like a mom to me. Mother….mother…"_

The thought seemed so strange to her.

" _Mother…with her…is that even possible?_ "

 

**She finally gave in, but there is more to come! What happens next? –Sniffs the air- Oooo, what’s that? Trouble ahead? I wonder….**

**Also, to everyone who commented and kudo-ed so far, thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it and I hope you still are! I was so worried it would be boring or something XD I appreciate all of you for liking it and taking the time to read! More to come soon <3**


	8. Chapter 8

_You are so lovely child_

_My sweet child_

_My heart, my dreams, my hopes_

_Are all for you_

 

Chapter 8

 

_My heart, my dreams, my hopes are all for you..._

"Wow, so she finally gave in, huh?"

It was a brisk November morning around 6:30am. While Harlyn was slowly getting up and getting ready for school, Aubrey was on the phone having her monthly conversation with the girl's social worker, Cassidy.

"Yeah, she did. Every little worry she had just came out."

Cassi smiled a little when she heard this.

"I'm impressed. My hat's off to you, Aubrey. You're the first adult to ever get through to her. How has she been doing since then?"

"She's been ok. Still a little bit hesitant about some things, but ok."

"Hesitant how?"

"Well…all right. It's like this. When it comes to me giving her a hug or pulling her into snuggle, she's fine. She'll hug and snuggle right back. However, when it comes to actually initiating any affection herself, she tends to kind of freeze up."

"Oh really?"

 "Mhm. I didn't notice it at first, but then I caught it one day. There was a night a few weeks back when she was sitting with me on my bed. We were just chatting about her day and stuff when she started to ask a question, but then stopped. When I asked what she was about to say, she got all shy about it. I did eventually coax it out of her though, and she said she was going to ask if I was too busy for a snuggle. I of course told her no and that if she ever wanted one in the future that I would never be too busy for it nor did she ever have to ask. That's when she admitted that she was afraid she would get in the way or start doing it too much if she did it when she pleased. I told her that would never happen and she understood, but she still kind of hesitates."

"Aww…that goober. It's probably going to take a bit of time for her to get all comfy with that. That's a big change right there. Usually she is worried about how terrible her stay is going to be and not worried about whether or not she is loving too much."

"It is a change, and it's a change I will happily help her through. I know it’ll take a bit for that, but I don't mind it. I'm just proud of how far she has gotten already."

"I am as well. She has been with me for a very long time, so it makes me happy to see her opening up like that for once. It killed me to see her shut down the way she did, and then you finally came along and pulled her out of that. Really, Aubrey, thank you. Thank you for being so good and patient with her."

"No thanks needed." Aubrey replied softly, a warm smile on her face. "She is one special kid, and I love her a lot. I really do."

"I can tell." Cassi said back, her smile warm as well. "It's touching to learn what goes on between you two."

"Well, I can't help but love her. It's just…she's such a sweet and beautiful girl. How can anyone not love her? Everyone's been talking about how I am changing her life, but really, she is changing mine. And Cassi? I meant it…I meant what I said in the beginning when we first met. I want her. I want to keep her. I want her to be my little girl."

Aubrey had started to tear up when she spoke this, and she wasn't the only one. Cassi was tearing up, too. To see a girl of hers who fought so long against the idea of family finally see what good could come from it just made her heart leap. To finally hear that the little girl was wanted…

"She's my whole world…and I want her to be forever."

Cassi's smile grew as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"I think she would like that very much. Do you have in mind a time when you wanted this done?"

"Soon, but not quite yet. I want her to get a little more comfortable. Like I said, she is still a little hesitant about some things, so I want to give her a little more time, but in the end, I definitely want to keep her."

"And that is a wonderful thing to hear. I am happy for the both of you. I am sure that when the time comes to tell her, she will be just as happy, too. Would you at least like me to start getting the paper work going so that when you do tell her, we'll have all that done?"

"Yes, please, I'd like that very much."

It would drive her crazy not telling Harlyn of her plans, but she wanted to wait a little longer. She didn't mind it. That girl was her life, and if a little waiting meant Harlyn would feel completely comfortable in her surroundings, she'd do it. She's do anything for her little girl.

 

_"I so don't want to move…_ "

Although fully dressed and ready to go, Harlyn was flopped on her bed, her eyes closed as she buried her face in the blankets. She was usually all up and ready to start the day at this point, but the turning of her stomach and the pounding of her head killed any motivation she had.

" _I feel like I've been hit by a truck…but I can't be sick today…_ "

She didn't want to be. Today was the day her hero paper came back, and being that she wrote it about Aubrey, she wanted it back as soon as she could. She wanted to read it to her. When she would build up enough courage to do so was beyond her, but she would…eventually.

" _And not only that, but staying home would also mean Aubrey would try and take care of me, and I don't want to get in her way…_ "

She wouldn't of course, but Harlyn still liked to worry.

"Harlybear? You almost ready?"

Harlyn shot out of bed when she heard this. Her head was spinning a little due to how fast she rose, but she shook it off. She had to play it off that she was ok.

"Coming!"

After fixing her hair and fighting back the urge to flop again, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Aubrey greeted with open arms.

"Morning." She said back, wasting no time in melting into the woman's embrace. Ever since she gave in to everything, she welcomed the hugs more freely, and not only hugs, but little nuzzles and kisses and snuggles, too. Every chance she had she'd love on the girl, and Harlyn no longer fought it. She reveled in it. Granted, she was still a little shy on initiating the affection herself, but that was a work in progress.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…"

Harlyn nuzzled her face into the warmth.

" _I wish I could stay here today."_ she thought, letting out a small sigh. With how she was feeling, she wanted to so badly. " _But I really want that paper back, and I don't want to get in her way either, especially if she might have other things to do today."_

"You hungry?"

Her stomach turned at the thought and she hugged the woman a little tighter.

"Not really…"

Aubrey smiled when she felt that extra squeeze, squeezing right back and kissing her on the head.

"Not hungry? You all right?"

"I'm ok." She lied, pulling back now.

"Promise? Normally you're always hungry in the morning."

" _Dammit…I can't just not eat. If I don't, she might think something in weird…_ "

"You know what, yeah, I think I will have a little breakfast before I go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll eat something."

"Well, I've got some scrambled eggs cooked up if you want some with toast."

"Sure…sounds good."

Placing her bag on the nearby chair, she sat down at the table while Aubrey went and plated her food up.

" _Oh god…not good, not good."_

Her stomach was starting to turn even more, her head still pounding and her body still aching with every move she made.

"Here you go love. That enough?"

_"Yeah, no. This isn't going to work…_ "

"Hey…are you sure you're ok?"

Aubrey could tell something funny was going on with the child.

"Honey…you look pale. Look at me."

As Harlyn turned, Aubrey placed her hand on the girl's forehead, a look of worry immediately growing on her face.

"Holy jeeze, Harlyn, you're burning up!"

"Aubrey?"

She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say, but before a word could even come out, she shot from the table and jetted towards the bathroom.

"Harlyn!"

…

Well…needless to say that, with her getting sick, Harlyn was not going to school that day. While there was a part of her that still really wanted to go, the other part seemed quite relieved to be back in the bed again.

"I already called Beca and Chloe and they are going to tell Piper to go on ahead." Aubrey told her, the girl already back in her pajamas and curled up in bed. "They both said they hope you get better soon, but Harly…why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?"

The girl rolled onto her side, facing the other and shyly fiddled with her blanket.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry or anything…and I really wanted to go today."

"But if you went to school sick, it could have gotten worst, and then I would have really, really worried. Scoot over you."

Harlyn did as she was told, Aubrey climbing into bed with her and sitting back against the headboard.

"I know, I just…I knew that if I was this sick I'd have to stay home, which meant I'd get in your way."

"What? Really? Do you get in my way being here any other day?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what makes you think you'd get in my way today?"

"Because I'm sick and I knew you'd want to take care of me or something and I didn't want that to get in the way of the other things you may have had to do today."

"Harlyn Locklear…I'm going to kick your butt."

The girl hid her face in the pillow. She could see and hear the jokingness in the woman's voice and looks, but she could also see and hear the seriousness, too.

"Come on. Get in these arms you."

Harlyn peeked back out.

"But I don't want you to get sick."

"That's a good try, a really good one, but it's not enough to get you out of a snuggle. Get over here."

Harlyn snickered a little at this and crawled over, resting her head in Aubrey's lap, the woman's hands coming down to play with her hair.

"You are seriously such a goob. Do you really think you'd be getting in my way by being sick? Or that taking care of you would get in my way, too?"

"Well…I mean, I just figured I would be in the way if you had other things you needed to do today. Like, if you do, I would be ok by myself. You don't-"

"Harly you nerd. I don't have anything to do today, and even if I did, I wouldn't hesitate to put it off just so I could take care of you. Do you know why?"

Harlyn lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…because adults are supposed to take care of kids?"

"Well, yes, they are." Aubrey replied, still playing with her hair. "But I don't take care of you because I have to. I take care of you because I want to. I really want to. You're my Harlybear. Of course I would want to take care of you if you were sick."

The eleven year old loved hearing "my Harly" or "my Harlybear", the girl now smiling and nuzzling into her stomach a little bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, love, but you need to know that if I ever do something for you or try to take care of you that I do it because I want to and love to, not because I have to or because I feel obligated to or anything, okay?"

"If? You already do a lot for me…every day." She said shyly. "You're always taking care of me. It makes me happy…"

She wasn't good at saying these types of things, but she felt bad that she made Aubrey worry about that and for thinking the way she did.

Aubrey smiled when she heard this, leaning in to kiss her head.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. Your happiness is very important to me. I always want to and will never hesitate to take care of you. Understood?"

Harlyn nodded her head.

"I do…and you taking care of me…it will never be an inconvenience?"

"Never." She said softly, eyeing the girl lovingly as she gently stroked her cheek. "You never are and never will be an inconvenience to me. I love you."

A whole slew of warm, melty feelings swam through Harlyn's chest at this moment, the young one smiling and wrapping her arms around the other to hug her tight. Aubrey huggled her right back, kissing her head yet again as she did. Harlyn couldn't quite say that she loved the woman back yet, even though she did with all her heart. She just wasn't ready yet. Saying it still made her nervous, and Aubrey knew that. She would never rush it though. Even if she couldn't hear it yet, she could tell that she was loved back just as much.

"Now…" she continued. "You should go on and try to get some more sleep. You've got some medicine in your system to help with that fever, so hopefully that will go down soon. Rest though. You need lots of rest. Sleep is important when you're sick. Try and get some love. I'll stay right here while you do."

Sleep did sound very good at the moment, but when she heard the last part, she became a little confused and looked up.

"You'll stay while I sleep? But, what if I sleep for a while? What if you have to do some-"

She immediately quieted and giggled a bit when she saw the look Aubrey gave, that playful "if you finish that sentence I'm going to kick you in the butt" kind of look.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry. You're the best. I was totally just…kidding."

"Uh huh." Aubrey replied with a giggle, tapping the girl's nose. "That's what I thought! Now sleep little one. I'll be right by your side."

Feeling comfortable, Harlyn smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling up even closer. Now she was really glad that she didn't go to school today. She felt like complete crap, but now that she was in Aubrey's arms, it didn't seem so bad. In Aubrey's arms, she could fully relax.

" _Aubrey…_ " she thought as sleep slowly began to take over her aching body. " _In her arms, I'm safe. I'm safe…she takes care of me just like a…_ "

Mother. The one word she was never able to associate to anybody.

" _Mother….mom…I wish…I wish…_ "

 

 

- ** _Knock knock-_**

Harlyn jumped at the sudden sound that came from downstairs, gasping slightly when she did. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes a little, squeaking as she let out a stretch.

" _Holy jeeze…_ " she thought as her eyes fell upon the clock. " _I guess I was more tired than I thought."_

Last time she was up, it had been around 7:30am. Now it was almost 12:00pm, the afternoon sun shining bright on that Autumn day.

" _And I feel like I could sleep even more. I want to…I feel so tired. Least my stomach has eased up a bit. My head and my body though…"_

Yeah, no. Her head still pounded and her body still ached like crazy.

" _This can so go away now. Hey…wait a minute…_ "

Looking by her side, she found that she was alone, the spot that Aubrey recently resided is empty.

"Murr…Aubrey?" she mumbled. "Where did you go?"

Whatever worries she had before about getting in the way were definitely long gone now, the little girl wanting to be back in the woman's arms.

"Aubrey…" she said again, crawling onto her knees as she rubbed her eyes a bit more. Where was "Aubrey….I want more snuggles…"

Just because she couldn't quite ask for them yet didn't mean she didn't crave these moments like crazy.

"Harly?"

From the doorway came the voice of the golden haired female, Harlyn looking up to find her there. Her heart eased at the sight, the girl flopping onto the pillows once she had been spotted, a sleepy gaze still on her face.

"You all right?"

"Mmm…" Harlyn grumbled.

Aubrey giggled at this, finding the eleven year olds sleep fluffy moments too adorable.

"You were out for a good while there. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…"

"That's good. With you being sick, rest is one of the best things for you. I am glad you are awake now, though. You, my dear, have a visitor."

"I do?" Harlyn asked, a little confused. "Who?"

"Hey little girl!"

"Chloe…" she said, her confused gaze turning into a happy one at the sight of the red head. Not only did her relationship with Aubrey grow after she gave in, but the relationship she had with Beca and Chloe grew, too. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly. Everyone was worried when they heard you were sick today."

"But it's Friday? Don't you teach?"

"Mhm, but it's my lunch break right now, so I thought I would swing by here real quick. I wanted to bring you some soup."

It was then Harlyn noticed a small blue covered container in the woman's hands.

"Soup?"

"Mhm! Chicken noodle soup. It's homemade. I cooked it up last night for the crew at home, and after hearing you were sick, I thought you could use some, too."

"For me? Really?"

"Yes for you, darling." She said as her and Aubrey walked to the bed now. "Don't be so surprised goober. You're family, too, you know."

Harlyn shifted a little, her smile shy as warmth flooded through her chest. She was slowly becoming accustomed to that "family" word and was slowly realizing that she was indeed part of it.

"Now, if you don't want to eat it right now because of your stomach, you can always have it later."

"Actually…can I try some right now?"

"Your stomach feel ok enough to do that?" Aubrey asked.

Harlyn nodded. It was a lot calmer than it had been that morning. It still felt icky, yes, but definitely a lot calmer.

"All right, love, go on. Bit don't push it, ok?"

Harlyn nodded again, Chloe now sitting down next to her.

"Here you go." She said, uncovering it and handing the bowl, along with a fork, to the child. "I hope you like it!"

"Chloe, I don't think there is anyone out there who hates your cooking." Aubrey told her.

"Well, still." Chloe said back meekly. "She might not like it."

Not wanting to wait any longer, she took her fork and took a few bites, the sudden warmth of the sweet tasting broth down her throat feeling good.

"Wow…this is really good!"

"You think so?" Chloe asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah…" Harlyn replied back with a smile, taking a few more bites. "I love it."

"And Chloe wins with her cooking again!" Aubrey piped in.

"Well, it's nothing overly special." The woman replied a bit shyly. "Just some chicken, vegetables, and a few spices really."

"But it's still good though." Harlyn told her. "Really. Thank you for bringing it."

"You're welcome." She replied warmly. "I am glad you are feeling well enough to eat. Definitely better than this morning?"

"A little, yeah. My head still hurts though and my whole body feels achy."

"And you still have a fever, too." Chloe added, lifting her hand to feel her head. "You definitely need to stay in bed."

"I have been. I promise."

"Good. Just keep taking it easy and you will be better before you know it."

For a little while, the three just chatted, and about half way through her soup, Harlyn called it quits, her stomach telling her it was time for a break.

"All right, I think I'm done for now."

"And that is perfectly fine." Chloe told her, taking the bowl and fork back. "You don't want to eat more than your stomach can handle right now. Aubrey's right, don't push it."

"What I ate was definitely enough for now. I really did like it though."

"Well good. It makes me happy to know you enjoyed it. Anyways, I do have to run back to work. I'll just put the rest of it in the fridge downstairs and you can have it when you get hungry again."

"Thank you." Harlyn told her.

"Yes, thank you." Aubrey added. "Really. We appreciate it."

"Anytime." Chloe said back, sneaking a hug to both Aubrey and the girl. "I'll see you two later."

"Wait, Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" she felt a little shy for asking this, but it was something she really wanted. "Do you think that…when Beca comes home…that she can come and visit, too?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head.

"She'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll let her know when she comes back."

"All right…thank you."

"No problem honey. Bye, you two."

"Bye." They said back in unison.

Once they were alone again, Aubrey crawled back into the bed, opening her arms for the child beside her.

"Come on over, Harlybear."

Harlyn smiled and snuggled up, nuzzling the woman's cheek shyly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"That was nice of her to do that."

"It was." Aubrey said back, kissing the girl's head. "Chloe is well known for her cooking skills. She is definitely a lot better than me."

"But I like your cooking, too."

Aubrey giggled and snuggled her tighter.

"You are a sweet little thing love bug."

"Do you…do you think it would be weird if I did something back for them when I felt better?"

"Not at all."

"You sure?"

"Mhm. I actually think that is a great idea. They'd love it."

Harlyn smiled and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. It really was a wonder how calm she felt when Aubrey was with her. She wanted to kick herself in the butt for waiting this long to give into everything.

"Murr…I can't wait to get better. I hate being sick."

"I know, boo. It's no fun. You will get better soon though, I promise."

"Good, because as much as I love my bed, I hate being in it all day."

"Well…" Aubrey said, an idea coming to her mind. "If you want, you can come and stay in my bedroom."

"Yours?"

"Mhm. You can come lay down in my bed. I'll stay with you and we can just sit there and watch what is on television or pick a movie…anything."

Harlyn smiled at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yep! And if you wanted, you could sleep there tonight, too."

Harlyn pulled back to look at the other with a little confusion.

"Sleep in your bed tonight? You mean I am not too old for that?"

Aubrey giggled, shaking her head.

"Honey, please, you will never be too old for that. In fact, I welcome it any time you want. Would you like to?"

Harlyn's smile grew the more she thought about it, her heart beating happily. It may not have been that big of a deal to many, but it was for her. Little things like hugs and snuggles and sleeping in a mother's bed was something she had lived without her entire life.

" _Mother…_ "

There was that word again.

" _Aubrey…Aubrey's kind of like my…_ "

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but-"

"No!" Harlyn said quickly. "No, I want to. Actually, I'd really love it if I could. It'd make me feel a little better."

Again, more words about how she felt came out, shyness taking over after as it still felt hard and awkward to just say things like that. Aubrey could see the girl's shyness, but wouldn't point it out. The little one was trying, and it was so sweet to see her slowly coming out on her own.

"All right then." She said warmly. "It will be some good old you and me time. Come on, love, let's go."

And with one last little hug, the two got up and left the room.

 

 

For the next few hours, the two stayed snuggled up in Aubrey's bed. If they weren't lying there watching movies, then they were giggling over random conversations and just taking pleasure in each other's company. At this moment, however, Aubrey had her all snuggled up. She was in mommy mode and wanted to do nothing but love on the girl till she melted, whispering sweet little words that left the child all sorts of shy and embarrassed.

"Harlybeaaaar."

"Rawr…"

Harlyn, who had her face hidden in Aubrey's chest, was too shy to look up and answer.

"What's the matter lovebug? All I did was say how much I loved you and how amazing you were." She said teasingly. "You're the best thing in my life!"

"Nu uh…"

"Yes you are, silly!" she said back, snuggling her tighter. "You're my baby. I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than cookies!"

Harlyn couldn't help but giggle at this, her baby blues finally looking up to meet the others.

"Even more than Oreo cookies?"

"Well…those are kind of my favorite so…"

"Aubrey!"

The woman laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Of course more than Oreo cookies! I love you more than life itself!"

Harlyn smiled when she heard this, nuzzling right back up against Aubrey's chest as the woman hugged her once more.

_"I love you, too._ " She thought, hoping one day she would be brave enough to speak them.  _"I love you, too._ "

In the beginning, she didn't believe this. Not in the slightest. Now, however, she knew just how loved she was, and not just by Aubrey, but by Beca, Chloe, and the kids, too. It was an overwhelming feeling to finally be so loved in her life.

" _Aubrey really is starting to feel more and more like a mother to me. She takes care of me like a mom. I wonder though, is it ok to look at her like that? I mean, I'm not really hers after all…but…I want to be…"_

She snuggled in tighter at the thought, feeling a little guilty for even having it. Why guilty? Well, to her, that was asking a lot. Aubrey was already the most amazing person she had ever met and loved her very much. This woman was giving her everything, leaving her to feel like her wish for wanting the woman to be her mother too much to ask.

" _That there is just way too good…"_

Aubrey really did do a lot for her, so much that it she almost felt it would be selfish to want her to become hers, too.

" _And anyways, I know she loves me, but would she even want to keep me?"_

The idea of being adopted period was just so far-fetched that even if all the signs were there, (which, let's be honest, they are) that she wouldn't even notice.

- ** _Knock knock-_**

The sudden sound took both the females off guard.

"That's odd." Aubrey said. "I wonder who that is. I'll be right back love."

"Okay." Harlyn replied, pulling away and sitting up. She wondered who it was as well. She knew she asked for Beca to visit, but it was only 3:00pm, so she knew the woman wasn't home yet.

" _Then who?_ "

"Oh Harlyyyy!" Aubrey called a few moments later as she made her way back upstairs. "You have another visitor!"

Harlyn's brows furrowed as she wondered who it was, but instantly smiled when the person entered the room.

"Hey slacker. Still pretending to be sick?"

Harlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Totally, Piper. I so love pretending to be achy and nauseous all day."

The two of them giggled, the older brunette walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed."

"Well it's nice of you to visit." Aubrey told her. "How was school?"

"It was fine, thank you." She replied. "Has this one been much trouble today?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I am running out of options on how to handle her."

"You poor thing. I apologize for the mayhem she has caused you."

"Really, you two?"

Both Piper and Aubrey laughed, Harlyn sticking her tongue out at the both of them.

"Oh you know we love you." Aubrey said. "Anyways, I will leave you two alone for a bit. I need to go change out some laundry, then after, some more you and me time my Harly."

The woman then winked at her, the girl getting a little shy again. She could never have too much Aubrey time and it felt good to know that Aubrey really wanted to be with her.

"All right…"

"Be right back."

And with that, she took off, leaving Piper and Harlyn to themselves.

"Why must you two always tag team me?"

"Cause it's fun." Piper joked. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning." She replied after lightly punching the girl in her arm. "My stomach doesn't feel as sick, but I am still not up for eating either. Fever has gone down though and my head isn't pounding like it was."

"Well that's good. It was weird not having you in school today."

"It was weird not being there."

"Oh! Speaking of, I grabbed a little something for you."

Opening her back, she pulled out a single piece of paper.

"I remember how much you kept talking about wanting this back so…"

"My hero essay!"

She quickly grabbed it from the other and glanced it over.

"You got an A! Nicely done!"

"Thanks." She replied, smiling. The A was nice to see, but she was smiling more because she finally had it back, meaning she could eventually read it to a certain someone.

"What did you get on yours?"

"I got an A, too."

"Sweet. When are you going to read it to your parents?"

"Tonight after dinner. I hope they like it."

"Oh they will, and you know that."

"You going to read yours to Aubrey today?"

Harlyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably not. I want to wait a little longer."

"Why? She'd love hearing it now."

"I know, but…it just has things in it that I'm a little scared to say right now."

"You mean the 'L' word and the 'M' word?" she teased.

"Piper…" Harlyn grumbled.

"Oh I'm kidding." She replied playfully. "Really though, those aren't bad words to say."

"I know…" she said back, but she just couldn't do it. Thinking about the words in relation to Aubrey was one thing, but actually saying them to her? That was a whole other story. "It's just a little hard for me is all. I've never had anyone I could say them to before."

The words were foreign on her lips. Yes, she loved Aubrey and looked at her like a mother, but there was something in her that kept the words inside. That was part of the reason why she wrote the essay about Aubrey in the first place. Not only was it because Aubrey was indeed her hero, but because she figured that if she actually wrote her feelings down that she would eventually be able to share them one day.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

Harlyn shifted a little shyly.

"Everything I said in my essay…I really meant it."

"I know." She said softly. "It was beautiful what you wrote."

"You think she’ll really like it when it comes time for her to hear it?"

"I know she will."

"You don't think she'll find it weird, especially mentioning the "M" word an all?"

"Not at all." She replied with a smile. "I think she’ll find it very touching."

"Really?"

Piper nodded her head. She, just like her parents, was very aware of Aubrey's intentions in regards to adoption. Harlyn was the only one who had no clue what was going on.

"Really. Personally, I really think you should tell her today."

"I want to but…not yet…just not yet."

For a few more minutes the two of them spoke about other things, the conversation coming to an end when Aubrey returned.

"Back girls! Were you talking about any cute boys?"

Both kids giggled at this, Piper and Harlyn shaking their heads.

"Yeah, no." Piper replied. "Gross. Anyways, I should head back home. Get better this weekend, Harlyn, because on Monday you are coming to school whether you like it or not."

"Thanks." Harlyn replied with a smile, rolling her eyes. "Later weirdo."

"Later dork. Bye Aubrey!"

"Bye honey!"

After she left, Aubrey crawled back onto the bed, instantly pulling the eleven year old in her arms.

" _Not yet…._ " She thought, knowing that she was safe for now and that Piper was going to hide the paper safely in her room on the way out. " _Not yet._ "

"See lovebug? People want to see you get better!"

"I want to see me get better." She replied, letting out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be. I slept a lot already."

"Yes, but you're sick. You need all the sleep you can get. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Yeah…" she was feeling really tired, her body telling her to pass out for a little. "I think I will."

She shifted so her head was on Aubrey's lap, the woman instantly beginning to scratch her back once she was comfortable. As usual, she melted, that familiar happy little warmth in her chest.

" _Mother…_ "

That thought couldn't help but cross her mind every time she was with the other. The word, the feelings, it all just came naturally.

" _But can I ever actually say that? Is it ok to look at her that way?"_

She wasn't sure. Most people would just say yes and do it, but Harlyn, who had never experienced a mother's love before, just had no clue. Her paper said everything she desperately wanted to think, feel, and say, but uncertainty left her wondering if that was all okay.

" _I can't help but want her though…I want her hugs, her kisses, her loving…I just want her…"_

She just couldn't get enough.

"Aubrey?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll stay with me, right? While I sleep?"

The woman smiled, a little surprised the girl was asking something like this.

"Of course baby. I'll be right here."

"And when I wake up?"

"Mhm. I won't leave your side."

Harlyn smiled at this, letting out another little yawn and she closed her eyes.

"Sleep my love. I'll keep you safe."

This made the girl smile even more.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Could you just talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, about anything."

"Why's that?"

"I just wanna hear your voice…until I sleep."

Aubrey's own smile grew when she heard this, her heart bursting with all sorts of warm and loving feelings.

"I don't mind at all." She replied. "Let's see then…"

For a good while, Aubrey spoke, talking about anything and everything until the girl was fast asleep. And even after that, she kept talking, saying little things she knew the little girl would get all shy over if she were away or occasionally humming a little tune.

"My angel…" she whispered, leaning down to kiss her head.

Nothing made her happier than to sit there and be with the child while she slept. To be able to comfort her warmed her heart, and for Harlyn, she wanted to comfort her…always…

 

 

"Aww, the little punk. How long has she been out?"

It was around 4:30pm now, Harlyn still passed out on Aubrey's lap. However, it was no longer just the two of them occupying the room. Beca had joined them, having no issues swinging by upon hearing that the eleven year old had asked for her.

"About an hour and a half." Aubrey replied as she stroked Harlyn's hair. "Poor thing has been in bed all day."

"Well don't wake her or anything. I can always call a little later. She should sleep while she can. Is she feeling any better?"

"She says she is. She told me that her stomach no longer felt sick, but she wasn't up for eating either. Her fever has also gone down, thank god. She mostly just feels tired and achy. "

"Well it's good she's starting to feel a little better."

"Yes, definitely. I know she isn't a fan of staying in bed though. I've been sitting with her all day to keep her company so she wouldn't get bored."

"Aww, that's sweet. And she didn't fight it?"

"Nope! She's gotten better at just taking the loving and enjoying it. I did have to have a little talk with her this morning though because she initially didn't tell me she wasn't feeling good and tried to go to school. She said she didn't tell me at first because she was worried she was going to get in the way, so I told her to always tell me when she doesn't feel well and that she would never get in the way of anything."

"Had to get a little mommy on her, huh? That nerd. I'm not surprised she would try leaving sick."

"Yeah, the goober. Oh…I also spoke to Cassi this morning."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm…we spoke about a few things and well…she is going to get the adoption paper work started for Harlyn."

Beca's eyes widened all happy like as a huge smile grew on her face.

"No way! Really? That's great, Aubrey!"

"I know…I'm really excited for it."

"Does Harlyn know yet?"

"No. Cassi is gonna get the paperwork started but not put it through yet because I am going to wait a little longer before telling her. She still gets a little nervous about some things so I want to wait just a little bit."

"Understandable. That is so awesome, though. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy, too. I love her to death. I can't wait to make her mine."

"What do you mean you can't wait? She already is yours you dork."

"Well, you know what I mean. I can't wait until it's official."

"No, no, no. Let's get one thing straight. Paperwork or no paperwork she is yours. I mean come on. Look at her right now. Five months ago she couldn't even hug, and now she's all over you. You already treat her like she is her own, and even though she doesn't say it yet, she loves you just as much as you love her and I bet she looks at you like a mother, too."

"You think so?"

"Dude…please. Don't let Harlyn's uncertainty over everything rub off on you."

Aubrey snickered, looking back down again at the sleeping child, her gaze softening dramatically as she gently stroked her cheek.

"Beca…I really love her."

"And she really loves you."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Aubrey, you're already a good mom. Hell, you're a great one."

"But there is still a lot I don't know about being a parent."

"So? No one does in the beginning, and even through their child's life a parent is still learning. I mean, Chloe and I are still learning something new every day. It's normal. Trust me, you're already great with her and life is only going to get better. You two were made for each other."

The woman smiled, sniffling a little as her eyes glazed up.

"Life has already been better with her in it. I knew from the beginning that she was going to be it. I could feel it and I knew I was going to want to keep her. What I didn't anticipate was just how much I was going to fall in love with this beautiful little girl."

A few stray tears now escaped, the extreme motherly love she had for Harlyn so over whelming that it was hard to keep them back. She just loved her so much.

"She's…mine?" she asked, her watery eyes looking up to meet the brunette's.

"Yours." Beca said with a warm smile. "All yours."

She pulled Harlyn closer into her arms, leaning down to gently kiss her on the head.

"All mine…I promise I will take care of you. You are my whole world, and I will do everything I can to take all your fears away. You'll never have to be afraid of family or love again. You'll be safe and oh so loved…forever…with me. You'll have a real home. My Harlyn…my little Harlyn…I love you…"

 

 

**An official decision was made!!! Yay! This was a flufficated chapter, but again...there is it..-sniffs the air- is that trouble ahead? Death? -sniffs- no....aliens? -sniffs- no...what is it?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Everywhere I go, I  hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

_Of all the things I did to you, I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will some and take away the pain_

 

Chapter Nine

 

_And I pray someone, something will come and take away the pain..._

 

"Can you believe that Christmas is only a few weeks away?"

It was the very first week of December. The girls had just gotten out of school, and, with no homework, they decided to sit on the grass outside of Aubrey's house for a bit. It was a little cool out, the grayish sky sporting no sun, but neither of them minded. It actually felt good.

"I know right?" Harlyn said back. "It feels like time went by so quickly. It can keep going this way though. I want our vacation to hurry up and get here."

She was anxious for it. Yes, she loved school, but vacation meant she could stay home and have Aubrey time, and nothing beat Aubrey time.

"Ah yes, Christmas vacation. You know, this is going to be your first Christmas with us."

The younger brunette smiled at the thought. Normally, Christmas wasn't an excitable thing for her. After all, it was a time for family and friends, both in which she never really had. Now, however, she had people to celebrate it with. She didn't even care about the presents or anything. To her, being able to wake up with Aubrey on Christmas morning was the best present of all.

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to it."

"Wow…Harlyn looking forward to celebrating? Are you sick again?"

The girl snickered and stuck her tongue out at her best friend, Piper giggling in return. She was right though. Harlyn did have a habit of dismissing any kind of celebratory moments from anniversary dates to her very own birthday, so her actually looking forward to something was definitely a first.

" _It's so weird. I've changed so much since then…_ "

She really had. Before, the whole idea of even being here was enough to irritate her. She had hated people and the idea of family. Now, it was the complete opposite. She was actually happy. Yes, there were still a few things she struggled with, but still, she was happy. She and Aubrey were getting closer and closer with each passing day, and the young girl found herself always getting loved on. And not just from her guardian, but from the whole Mitchell family as well.

" _They never gave up on me either…_ "

This thought made her face her friend once more, Piper looking back with a curious gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking…I never really thanked you, have I?"

Piper's confusion grew.

"Thanked me for what?"

"For always being there for me. You've put up with me on my good days and bad days."

"W-well…I don't put up with you." Piper replied, suddenly feeling shy at Harlyn's unexpected words. "I like being there for you. You're my best friend."

"Still, you deserve a thank you. You've helped me through some tough times and you're always there to listen to my worries, no matter how big or small they are. Really, Piper…thanks."

Piper looked down, more shyness kicking in as she pulled at some grass. She was touched though, a warm smile on her face as she listened.

"You're welcome…" she said softly. "I'll always be there when you need me."

"And I'll always be there for you, too."

Piper's smile grew a little wider. It wasn't normal for her to be the shy one, so to counter act it, she playfully threw some of the grass bits she pulled in Harlyn's direction.

"Look at you, talking freely about how you feel. You sure you aren't sick or anything?"

Harlyn giggle and threw the grass back.

"Hey now, it's really easy telling you this. It's with Aubrey that I have trouble saying things to."

"Does this mean you still haven't read her the essay yet?"

Harlyn looked down and shook her head. A few times she had built up the courage to read it, but in the end, she would always end up chickening out, leaving the warm words she desperately wished to tell Aubrey unsaid.

"I want to… I really do. I'm just…scared."

"I know…and I can understand that, but you know that nothing but good is going to come from reading it to her, right?"

"I do." Nothing but good has come from anything she had done with Aubrey. "And I know it would make her happy too, but…I just don't know."

She just couldn't bring herself to do it yet. It was like she worked herself up so much that the mere thought of sharing it made her nervous.

"You don't think that some of the things I say are too much, do you? Like, I use the "L" word in there. Well, ok, maybe she won't find that weird because she says it all the time, but the "M" word she might find to be weird. She might be like, what the hell is this?"

Piper laughed and shook her head.

"She will not be like that. She'll love hearing both the "L" and the "M" word, and the only thing you are going to have to worry about is breathing because once you've read it to her, she is probably going to hug you so hard you'll suffocate."

Harlyn snickered at the thought. That actually wouldn't be too surprising.

"Maybe. I don't know, I do want to, but just not yet. You don't think that-"

"Oh well, look at what we have over here. Nerd alert."

Both girls looked to the side to see a familiar but very unwanted face. While Piper merely rolled her eyes at the sight, Harlyn got nervous. The presence of the sandy haired male was never a good thing, and the fact that he lived in her neighborhood made it worst.

"Jake, get out of here. No one feels like dealing with you today."

"Oh shut up. I live in this neighborhood, too. I can go wherever I want."

This was the last thing Harlyn needed today. Granted, she didn't believe his words anymore, but he still made her uncomfortable and was quite bothersome.

"Seriously Jake, just go." Piper continued. "Leave us alone."

"Make me."

 

 

Back inside the house, Aubrey was trying to figure out what she was going to make for dinner.

"We had pasta last night." She mumbled as she stared into her open fridge. "And we had steak the night before, so what should we have tonight?"

She honestly had no idea.

" _We could order out._ " She thought, shutting the fridge and walking into the living room. " _We haven't done that in a while. I'll have to see if Harlyn has any ideas._ "

Peeking outside, she saw the two girls still sitting on the grass, Aubrey smiling at the sight.

" _My baby girl…"_  she thought, turning back around after and flopping on the couch, It was good to see her happy.

" _All right…food, food, food. Ordering out sounds nice, but what to get….Chinese? Pizza?"_

Again, she just didn't know. There were too many options and she couldn't think of what she craved for.

" _You know what? Yeah, let me go ask Harlyn what she thinks._ "

Getting up again, she turned with the intention of heading to the door and walking outside, but as she did, something else caught her eye. Through the window, she had noticed that another figure had joined the girls, and the sight of him didn't please her in the slightest. Just a few weeks back, Harlyn had finally told her about this boy and of how he always picked on her and Piper. After living in this neighborhood for so long, she of course knew who he was and told Harlyn she would go to the boy's house and talk to his father. The girl didn't want that though, and after some convincing, Aubrey decided to let it be. Now, however, the boy was on her territory, and this wasn't flying with her. Not at all.

" _Not today, buddy. Not today."_

 

 

Back outside, Piper was still arguing with Jake, both girls really wanting him gone.

"You're such a pain, Jake. No one wants you here. Go somewhere else."

"No, I think here is just fine." He said, plopping himself right beside the younger brunette. "After all, I haven't gotten the chance to annoy you yet today. Especially Harlyn here. Hey you, how's life in a home that's not really yours?"

"Shut up…"

"Aww, what's wrong? I'm just telling the truth. If it bothers you so much, why don't you go and tell your fake mommy?"

"Hello."

All three kids jumped and turned, Harlyn shocked at who she found there.

"Aubrey?"

"Hey love, who is this?"

"Um…yeah, it's no one. We were just-"

"This is Jake." Piper cut in. "The kid that likes to bother us at school, especially Harlyn."

"Oh! Jake! I've heard so much about you!" she said, walking over to him with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

Jake was a little unsure how to handle this.

"Uh…I…"

"Harlyn tells me you like to tell stories."

His nervousness now turned into confusion.

"What?"

"Mhm! She says you tell them all the time, and she's told me a few that she's learned from you. I think my favorite one was when you told her that I didn't really care about her and that she was completely unwanted and unloved."

Yep. His nervousness came right back.

"It's so kind of you to tell her stories like that. Now let me tell you one."

She walked a little closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who bullied a little girl. He told her all sorts of thing that hurt the girls' feelings. Truth was, he really didn't anything he was talking about. He knew nothing at all. The biggest thing he didn't know was that the girls' mother knew the boys' father, and that if the boy messed with the girl again, the mother would have no issues going to the father and telling him all of the things the boy does just so she can make his life a living hell."

Jake's face turned white, Piper was trying hard not to laugh, and Harlyn just looked on in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Now you listen here, buddy. You mess with my child, you mess with me, and trust me, I am not someone you want to mess with. And in knowing that, it would be in your best interest to leave, don't you think?"

He was definitely scared.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good, because I know you wouldn't want my little story to come true, would you?"

"No ma'am."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now go."

He wasted no time in listening and took right off. When he was out of sight, Piper finally lost it and started cracking up.

"Oh my god, did you see his face? I've never seen him so scared in my life! Aubrey, that was amazing!"

"Why thank you very much." The woman said proudly, the two of them high fiving. "I don't think you guys will have to worry about him anymore."

"Aubrey…you just…you just…"

Harlyn was literally in complete shock. She was not expecting anything like that to happen.

"…You seriously just told him off."

"You bet I did." She told her, putting her arm around the girl. "I wasn't going to let him bother you."

"This is just too great." Piper said. "I need to run home and tell my moms this. I'll call you guys later. Thanks for that, Aubrey!"

"No problem darling! See you soon!"

After Piper had left, Aubrey gave Harlyn a little squeeze and smiled.

"Come on love bug, let's go figure out dinner!"

Aubrey started walking inside, but Harlyn stayed behind, the girl still in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

" _She just…she…_

She looked back in the direction Jake ran and then looked back at the house, another realization hitting her.

" _Not only did she defend me, but she also said…_ "

Taking off, she ran inside the house, following Aubrey into the living room.

"Aubrey, what you did just…"

"What?" she asked casually, as if what happened was completely normal.

"You…You stood up for me back there. I mean really stood up for me."

"Of course I did. You're my Harlyn."

"He looked like he was going to wet himself."

"Yeah, I think I got my message across."

"But what if he goes and tells his dad what happened and lies about it?"

"I'm not worried. He won't. Even if he did, I have known his dad for a long time. He'll believe me."

Harlyn just couldn't believe it. The way Aubrey had come out of nowhere and defended her was just…

" _And mother…she used the word mother…does that mean it's not bad for me to use it either?"_

"Hey, I wasn't going to let him pick on you. I won't tolerate it anymore. You're my baby girl. I will always defend you."

For some reason, in that moment, something clicked inside of Harlyn. She wasn't sure what, but it did, and it felt…good. Perhaps it was the way Aubrey came to defend her. Or maybe it was because she referred to herself as the mother and Harlyn as the girl in the story. Whatever it was, it prompted a change, and that change gave Harlyn just the right push she needed to do what she knew she should have done weeks ago.

"Aubrey?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to show you."

Aubrey shot a curious glance as that came out of nowhere.

"Something to show me?"

"Yes…I…I'll be right back."

Jetting out, she ran upstairs and to her room, leaving a slightly confused Aubrey to sit on the couch and wait.

" _I wonder what she is doing…"_

A few moments later, Harlyn came back down, a single piece of paper in her hand. Spying it, Aubrey furrowed her brows questioningly.

"What's that?"

Harlyn stood in front of the other, shuffling shyly in her spot. She was still a little scared to do this, but for once, she felt ready to.

"Um…you see…a few weeks ago, we had a writing assignment for English. We were told to write about who our hero was, and, well, I chose to write about you."

Aubrey's gaze softened from the unexpected words, a small smile growing on her face.

"You chose me?"

"Yeah…and I…I was wondering if I could read it to you."

Aubrey's smile grew a little bigger, the woman now getting comfortable in her seat.

"Of course, honey. I would love to hear it."

Shifting a little more, Harlyn's eyes fell onto her paper. It was now or never.

"All right…um…it says…"

She took a deep breath.

"Before this paper came to be, we were asked what, to us, makes someone a hero. Many said that a hero is someone who risks their lives every day to protect someone else. And others said that it's someone who saves the world. While I found those to be true, I had a different definition. To me, a hero is someone who, no matter how hard things get, sticks by another's side…they stick by them and do everything they can to make them happy and make them feel loved. This is what my hero, Aubrey, did for me."

She was already tearing up and she just barely started reading the essay.

"I came to stay with Aubrey back in July, and at the time, I wasn't too happy about it. See, I've been a foster kid all my life and I hated going into new homes, so I wasn't looking forward to going into hers. Not long after that, she started saying thing like "you make me happy" or "I'm glad you’re here". She would also hug me for  absolutely no reason at all. I didn't believe her words at first, but then, over time, I started to see that she was telling the truth. No matter how impossible or stubborn I got, and trust me, I wasn't easy, she never gave up. Not once did she ever think about sending me back. She just kept on loving me until one day, I broke."

Tears were forming a little faster now, the wetness traveling down her cheeks.

"I didn't understand why she loved someone like me, but over time, she taught me that people don't have to have a reason to love someone, they just do. And that's how it is here. She loves me unconditionally just because, and I…I love her. I love her so much it hurts."

Those once unspoken words were foreign to her lips, yet they flowed out so naturally that it actually shocked her a little.

"And now…now my whole life is different. She is like a mother to me. I am seeing things in a way I've never seen them before. I am understanding that family is a good thing. I'm feeling things I never thought I would feel again. Everything has changed. No, she may not be one of those heroes who saves the world, but…but she saved mine. She saved my world. She saved me. I can tell you right now that I would not be this happy if it wasn't for her. The funny thing though is that she is the one who goes around and says how much I make her life better, that she's lucky to have me. I can honestly say that it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one. She's made my life better, and if there was anything I could say to her right now, it would be thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for loving me, thank you for saving my life, and thank you for being you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much. Just…thank you."

At this point, Harlyn just choked up, her emotion all over the place and nothing she did could keep her tears back. However, when she looked up, she realized that she wasn't the only one crying. Aubrey was as well, tears literally pouring down her cheeks.

"Baby…my god baby, come here."

Without a moment's hesitation, she fell right into her embrace, her tears coming down faster as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie…" Aubrey said with a sniffle. "Sweetie, that was beautiful. I loved it so much. Thank you honey, that was so touching to hear."

Harlyn hugged her for a few more moments before pulling away slightly.

"You really loved it?"

"How could I not, Harly?" she said, reaching out to dry some of the child's tears. "It was absolutely wonderful."

Harlyn sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I love you, Aubrey…"

"I love you, too, baby, more than anything."

Aubrey flashed her a warm and happy smile, and in seeing it, she couldn't help but smile back.

"My baby girl, get back here."

She fell back into the hug once more, and for a good while, they stayed like that.

" _She's happy…she's happy!"_

That thought alone just warmed her up, and the fact that she could finally tell Aubrey she loved her did, too. Piper was right. Good things did come from saying it to her.

" _I do love her…I love her so, so, so much…"_

"My Harlyn…"

"Yours…"

"Yes…can you be my Harlyn forever?"

Those words the woman didn't plan to say, but in that moment, she couldn't help it. She was so overwhelmed with feelings that it just came out.

"Forever?"

"Forever." She said softly. "Forever…I want to keep you."

Harlyn's eyes widened slightly at this, her heart suddenly stopping.

"Wh-what?"

She pulled back to face the other.

"What did you say?"

Shaking off her nerves, Aubrey pulled the girl into her lap, slipping her hand into Harlyn's and squeezing it tight.

"Aubrey?"

"You know you’re my Harlyn, right?"

The girl nodded shyly.

"And…you're my Aubrey."

"Yes, but…I want to be more than just your Aubrey."

Harlyn shuffled a little.

"What do you mean?"

Giving her hand a little squeeze again, she held the girl closer and gave her a teary eyed smile.

"Harlyn…you need to know just how amazing you are. I have never met a girl like you before. You're strong, you're smart, you're funny, and so full of life and love even if you don't think so. I see it all the time and I love it. I love you. You make me so happy, and words can't describe how wonderful I feel knowing I make you happy, too. I love making you happy, and I want to keep doing that…forever. Harlyn, the thing is…what I am trying to say is…I want you to be mine. To really be mine. I want you to be…my daughter."

For the child, it felt the time had stopped. Her heart, her breathing, everything just froze. There was no mistaking in what Aubrey was trying to say, but her? She knew she was loved, but loved like a daughter? And here she was worried that Aubrey was going to find it weird to hear "mother" in her essay. Sad thing is that all the signs of Aubrey wanting her like that had been there, but because the idea of adoption was something she always dismissed, she wasn't expecting it. She thought it was a selfish thing to want Aubrey as her mother after everything the woman had already done for her, but now Aubrey was saying how much she wanted her.

"Me? Y-you want…me?"

"No one else but you. I love you so much and would love nothing more than to be your mother."

The tears that were already falling down the girl's cheek now came at a faster pace. That unspoken dream of having a mother and a home…something she had never had before, was in the palm of her hand.

"You…w-want to a…a..adopt me?"

Aubrey leaned in and rested her forehead on the child's, her smile so warm and full of love.

"Yes, I want to adopt you. I've wanted you from day one. I want you to be my little girl. I want to spend forever laughing with you, wiping away all your tears, holding you tight…Harlyn Posen does have a ring to it, don't you think?"

" _Harlyn Posen…_ "

Those words ran through her mind, her heart doing flips as she thought about them.

" _Harlyn…Posen…_ "

It was…it was perfect. She could have a home…a real home. A real mother, a family… everything. She could call someone by that name and be loved by her forever. She could have what she always wanted with someone who made her feel more special and happier than she ever imagined. It was a dream come true.

"Aubrey…"

She locked gazes with the other set of baby blues, tears coming down the woman's face as well, but they were happy tears just like her own.

" _Harlyn Posen…Harlyn Posen…_ "

"My Harly, what do you say? Will you do me the honors of being my daughter?"

Her heart literally just burst with emotion, and without any hesitation, she nodded her head.

"Y-yes…"

Aubrey's hand lifted as she covered her mouth, her own heart bursting as well.

"Baby…"

Within second, the two were hugging again, both letting out tears of happiness. No words could describe how they were feeling as the emotions were so powerful and strong.

"Harlyn…my baby…"

Harlyn squeezed her tighter. This moment was it. This moment confirmed everything and gave something to Harlyn she never thought she could ever have.

She finally had a home.

 

 

For a while, the two had sat like that, too overwhelmed to do anything but hold each other. Once they had calmed though, the excitement and happiness lead them to the Mitchell household, the two of them wanting to share the news as they were family, too.

"You want to keep me forever?"

"Forever love bug." Aubrey replied as the two walked down the side walk holding hands.

"I'll never have to leave?"

"Nope! You're mine darling!"

Harlyn smiled and nuzzled into her arm happily.

"Oh look! They're outside!"

As they arrived to the house, they found all four members in the front yard. Piper and Beca were sitting on the steps talking while Chloe was tossing a ball back and forth with Riley on the grass.

"Well hey strangers!" Chloe called.

The group turned to see them as they walked up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey there tough guy!" Beca said. "I heard what happened today. Way to kick butt Aubrey!"

"It was really so amazing. I really wish you could have seen it." Piper told them.

"Guess he won't be nothing you guys anymore." Chloe added. It was then she noticed something funny about the two. "Ok, wait a second. You guys have a look on your face like you have a secret."

The two looked at each other with a playful little smile before looking back at the group.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Said Beca. "What are you punks hiding?"

Aubrey looked down at the little girl

"You want to tell them about it, sweetie?"

Harlyn nodded.

"Guys…" Chloe said with a curious smile. "What's going on?"

"Well…I read my hero essay to Aubrey today, and after, she…she asked me if I wanted to be hers, and said she wanted to adopt me…and I…said yes."

The looks on each and every one of their faces, even little Riley's, was nothing but pure excitement and happiness.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Chloe shouted, running over to hug her. "That is so wonderful! I'm so excited!"

She then reached over and hugged Aubrey, too.

"Guys that is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"That's awesome, punk!" Beca added, following suit and hugging them both. "How do you feel, Harlyn?"

"Happy…" she replied, tearing up all over again from all the excitement. "I have a home."

"You do, love!" Chloe told her. "And a big old family that loves you and a mom who is going to take super good care of you and everything! God this is so great!"

"Congrats, Harlyn!" Piper said, taking her turn to hug her friend.

"That means you stay?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Harlyn giggled.

Yes, she was staying. This would be her home for good, and knowing that gave her the feeling as if she were walking on air.

"Yay!" Riley shouted, jumping up and down. "I really wanted you to stay, I-my ball!"

While jumping for joy, she accidentally lost grip of her ball, the item rolling into the street.

"Oh snap, I'll get it." Harlyn said, turning quickly to fetch it.

After taking care to look both ways, she went and grabbed the item. However, while she was in the middle of the road, a car came out of nowhere and turned skidding down the street. It was Aubrey who caught sight of it, and after that, everything just happened so fast.

"Harlyn! Move!"

Harlyn looked to her side, freezing up in fear when she saw the car coming towards her. The driver took notice and hit his breaks, but if Harlyn didn't move, it would skid right into her.

"Harlyn!"

Without a second thought, Aubrey jetted out into the street, her arms out and ready to get her.

- ** _Slam-_**

…


	10. Chapter 10

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through_

_Everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

 

Chapter 10

 

_She wants to be found...the only way out is through everything she's running from..._

" _Harlyn! Move!"_

She saw that car coming…she saw it heading straight her way, and yet as she watched it skid into her direction, fear took over and she couldn't bring herself to move.

What happened next though was something she wasn't expecting, the moment happening so quickly that it didn't quite process until she saw everything with her own eyes. One minute, she was standing alone, and the next, she was shoved to the side by a pair of arms, hitting the ground hard. By the time she looked back up, the deed had been done, and none of the fear she had ever experienced in the past compared to the fear she experienced at that very moment.

" _Aubrey!_ "

"She's very lucky. The driver hit his breaks just in time so the impact wasn't as hard as it could have been. It was still a hard one, yes, but it could have been worst. She is going to be all right."

A teary eyed Chloe and a very concerned looking Beca sighed in relief when they heard the news.

"Thank god." Chloe said. "What are her injuries?"

"Well, she's got a broken wrist, several bruised ribs, a somewhat deep cut on her head, and several smaller cuts on her body. She also suffered a mild concussion, but there's no need to worry. She will make a full recovery. You can all actually go in to see her if you'd like."

"All right doctor." Beca replied. "Thank you very much."

When they parted ways, the two walked back to where their two little girls were sitting.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby…" Chloe said softly as she sat down beside the six year old, pulling Riley into her lap right after.

"How is she?" Piper asked.

"She is going to be just fine." Beca answered. "She's a little beat up, but the doctor said she is going to make a full recovery."

"So Aubrey will be ok?" Riley asked.

"Mhm." Chloe said back. "With a little rest and relaxation she is going to be all right."

Piper let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…I was so scared. It looked like it hit her hard and…"

"I know." Beca replied softly, sitting down next to the elder girl to comfort her. "I know, it was a scary thing to see, but everything is ok now, all right? She'll have to take it easy for a little while, but she's going to be fine."

Piper nodded her head, sinking into her mother's arms.

"I promise, it's all good. They said it's ok to go see her now. Would you girls like that?"

Both of them nodded their head. Piper then looked past Beca to another figure that sat farther down.

"Mom…"

Beca looked behind, her eyes falling to the younger brunette who sat with her head in her hands, her heart breaking at the sight. When the accident happened, they were petrified that both Harlyn and Aubrey had gotten hurt, but the girl had come out with nothing but a few scrapes from hitting the ground, and though some of them looked like they hurt, it was a whole different kind of pain that ran through the child right now.

"You guys wait here, okay?" Beca said. "I'll be right back."

Standing up, she walked down to where the younger brunette was placed, sitting down beside her.

"Hey you…" she said gently.” We spoke to the doctor. Aubrey is going to be just fine."

Harlyn said nothing, her face remaining buried in her hands. It was now reaching 6:00pm, and from the moment they arrived, the child had spoken but a few words, and the words she did speak were not good ones.

"This is all my fault…"

Beca let out a sigh, placing her arm around the young female in attempts to comfort her.

"Harlyn…it's not your fault."

"It is."

"No, it-"

"I should have moved myself."

"Honey, you-"

"It's my fault!"

She shrugged away from the woman's touch, her face still hidden. Beca's eyes glazed over from the reaction, but she wasn't going to give up and placed her hand on the child again.

"Harlyn, what happened today could have happened to anybody. None of it was your fault. If anything, the driver is to blame for going too fast."

"But I could have moved. If I hadn't frozen up the way I did, Aubrey would have never had to push me out of the way."

"Honey, you were scared-"

"I don't care!"

A few moments of silence passed after this nap. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Both her and Chloe tried to make her see she wasn't at fault, but she was listening to nothing, and they were running out of ideas on how to pull her back.

"Harlyn, I-"

"You lied…"

Beca's brows furrowed slightly when she heard this, having no clue where that had come from.

"What?"

Harlyn chose now to look at the other, her baby blue orbs full of tears and pain.

"You lied. You told me once that if I gave into everything, the hugging and the loving, that nothing bad was going to happen. You said that to me. You said if I let go everything was going to be ok…but you were wrong. I let go and now look what happened. I caused her to get hurt."

Beca remembered this conversation quite well and quickly shook her head. Harlyn was falling too far and she knew she had to pull her out of it before it got worst.

"Yes honey, I did say that, but no one could have seen this coming. And even if this never happened, you would have probably faced some bumps in the road at some point, but that's normal. You-"

"No….you said nothing bad would happen and you lied."

"But Harlyn, I-"

"No! Just go away."

"Just-"

"Go!"

Harlyn then turned away and looked down, little tear drops escaping her puffy eyes.

"Harlyn…"

Beca was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. They were all hurting like her but the girl was blaming herself for the accident and now claiming she was a liar. Yes, she did say that to her, but she meant it in a different way. She meant that nothing bad would come from letting go and letting herself be loved on by Aubrey, not that bad things wouldn't happen in general. Unfortunately, rough times always happened in life, but with the right people, anyone could get through it. Just like now, Harlyn was surrounded by the right people, and the people who loved her just wanted to help her through this.

"Harlyn please…we don't have to talk if you don't want to, but you should come see her with us. The doctor said it's ok to go in…"

"I don't want to go…"

"But, she'd really love to know you're ok-"

"I said no! Just leave me alone!"

There was no getting through to her now, and in fear of pushing her too far, she decided to leave her be.

"Ok…ok. Um…we'll go in, and if you want to join after…please, she would love that…we'll be right back."

And with that, she took off, her and the rest of the gang heading into the other room. Piper looked like she wanted to fight to get Harlyn to come, but Beca just shook her head. Harlyn needed her space.

" _I should have moved…I should have run…_ "

She couldn't believe that she was the reason why the one person who truly loved and cared for her got hurt, but not just her, all of them. They were all a little family, and by hurting Aubrey, she hurt them all.

" _If I had just moved when she told me to, we would never even be in this mess._ " She told herself. The image of the woman lying on the ground in her place was embedded in her mind and she couldn't shake the thought. She had never been so scared in her life, and if she had just run…

" _No, if I had just kept to myself and hated family like I was supposed to, then none of this would have happened. In fact…if I had never come here at all…_ "

The girl lifted her face, her eyes still full of tears. It was true, wasn't it? If she had never come here in the first place, then this event wouldn't have happened at all.

" _I'm the problem…I'm always the problem…_ "

She wiped away the tears at the realization of this, sitting up a little bit straighter.

" _This is really your fault. See what happens when you get attached? Things blow up in your face and you mess up and hurt people. For the first time in your life, you found people who really cared about you…you found someone who became your mother…and, just like all the other times, you messed it all up. You don't deserve this. You shouldn't even be here…_ "

It was then she noticed a pen and some paper on the nurses' desk not too far from her, and that's when the thought hit. Getting up, she walked to the desk, and seeing as no one was there at the moment, she took some paper and the pen and returned to her seat.

" _You shouldn't even be here…_ "

These thoughts caused a deep pain in her heart. Whatever elated feeling she had from finding out about the adoption were gone…the warm and happy feelings of finally having a mother and a home no longer there.

" _If I had just…_ "

She loved Aubrey. Even if she couldn't feel anything but pain right now, she loved the woman very much, but her darker thoughts had taken over. The whole event had messed with her mind, her emotions making no sense what so ever, and while there was a part of her that told her not to listen to her thoughts, the other part, the fears, the worries, and the blame, told her otherwise, and in the end…

 

 

Quietly, the four entered the hospital room. It was a little scary to see her in a cast and to see her all hooked up, but the two women kept telling themselves that she was going to be all right, sending along that comfort in the form of gentle squeezes and hugs to their daughters.

"Aubrey?"

At the sound of Chloe's voice, Aubrey opened her eyes, her gaze falling to the small group.

"Hey guys." She said to them. She looked a little tired, but there was a smile on her face. "It's good to see you."

"Hey honey…" Chloe said back, walking closer and taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm hurting a little, but I'm okay."

"You definitely had us scared there for a while."

"I know, I'm sorry you've been worried."

"Don't be sorry dork." Beca said back.

"Still…" Aubrey replied with a slight snicker. "I promise I will be just fine. The doctor said I would be."

"Will you really?" Little Riley asked with a look of worry.

"Yes little one, I will be. The doctors want to keep me here for a few days, but other than that…"

"Yeah, the doctor spoke to us, too." Chloe told her. "We were so relieved to hear you were ok."

"Oh yeah. I'm not leaving you guys or Harlyn any time soon. Speaking of…"

She looked around the room.

"Where is Harlyn? Is she all right? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"No, no, she's all right." Chloe replied. "She just got a few scrapes but…"

"But what?"

Both Beca and Chloe looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Well, she's taking it kind of hard." The brunette answered. "She's actually kind of blaming herself for this."

"Wait, she's what?"

"She's blaming herself." Beca said again. "She's been a mess, and every time Chloe or I try and comfort her, she argues and keeps placing the blame on herself, saying she should have moved. She's also kind of mad at me, too…saying I lied because a while back, I told her that in opening up to you, nothing bad would happen. She took that statement literally. I mean, it's fine…I'd rather have her mad at me than at herself but…"

"No, no, no." Aubrey said, her heart breaking a bit at the news. "You didn't do anything wrong and neither did she. This could have happened to anybody."

"I know, we tried to tell her, but she's not hearing it." Chloe replied.

"Where is she now?"

"Out in the hall." Beca answered. "I tried to get her to come but she wouldn't move. I'm sorry…"

Aubrey just shook her head.

"No, don't be. I know she saw everything that happened and it probably just scared the day lights out of her. Do you think you can try and get her in here again? I want us all to talk together. Maybe we all can help her."

"I'll go get her." Piper offered.

"All right, love." Chloe said with a smile, stroking her hair. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Aubrey told her. "Tell her I really want her here. She's my baby."

"I will."

And with that, she left the room. As she turned into the hallway, she thought of exactly what she was going to say to her friend. She hated seeing her so down and she just had to convince her that she wasn't the blame for anything at all. However, when she walked down to where Harlyn was, she noticed from a distance that she wasn't there.

" _Weird…maybe she is using the bathroom…_ "

She ran to check the stall, but she wasn't there as well.

" _What the hell…where is she?_ "

It was then she noticed something small and white sitting on the chair Harlyn had been occupying. Getting closer, she noticed it was a folded up piece of paper.

" _Oh no…_ "

Picking it up, she began to read, and within seconds, fear hit.

" _No…no, no, no she couldn't have…_ "

Racing up to the nurses' desk, she tapped on the counter to get the woman's attention.

"Where did she go?"

"Who?" the nurse asked.

"The girl that was there! You know, the little brown haired blue eyed girl me and my parents came in with. You saw her!"

"Well I did, but you were all together when I went to run an errand, and when I came back you were all gone. Isn't she with you?"

"No! She isn't!" she said panicking, showing the woman the note. "She never came in with us!"

The nurse scanned the note really quick, and upon discovering what it said, she instantly turned and picked up the phone.

"We have to find her!"

"We will, we will. I'm calling security."

Not waiting to hear anymore, she turned and tore back down the hall and into Aubrey's room, tears in her eyes.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Unable to speak, she handed the note to Chloe, the woman in turn holding it up for both Aubrey and Beca to see, and within seconds, each of their hearts literally dropped.

" _Dear Aubrey,_

_I'm sorry for messing things up. If I had just moved out of the way then this would have never happened to you. You're hurt because of me. You gave me everything I ever wanted…you were even going to give me a home…a family, and as usual, I screwed everything up. I don't want to mess up your life anymore, so I think it's best I go. I don't want to love anyone and I don't want anyone to love me. I don't deserve it. All I do is make things worse. I'm sorry for everything._

_Harlyn._ "

 

" _I have to run…I have to just go…_ "

Having slipped out of the hospital and onto a bus, she made her way out of Powder Springs and back into Atlanta, the half hour journey seemingly taking an instant with how distracted she was. When she finally arrived at her stop, she stepped off and headed over to a nearby park, wanting to be away from everyone and everything.

" _I hurt her…I stood there like an idiot and let her get hurt…_ "

Finding a bench, she laid herself down and curled up, pulling the sweatshirt she was wearing around her. Night was kicking in, the cool breeze hitting her tear stricken face.

" _I don't deserve anything she was going to give me…I don't. I can't ever go back. I…I love her too much to hurt her again._ "

Oh yes, despite her actions, she still loved the woman very much, but now she was just scared, the scarring event still too fresh in her mind. The sight of Aubrey laying there, the sound of the rushing ambulance, the realization that she could have prevented that by just moving away…

"Aubrey…"

Her name came out in a whisper, more tears pouring out. She felt terrible for what she did, but missed the woman and wanted her at the same time.

" _But I can't…I can't…I messed everything up…I…_ "

Curling up tighter, she shut her eyes and just continued to cry, and after a while, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

 

"She was found sleeping in a park a few days ago. The police took her in and brought her here."

Outside of the group home office door stood both Cassidy and Beca, the brunette sporting a deeply concerned look.

"She hasn't said much since she's returned, but she does ask how Aubrey is a lot."

Cassi, who was aware of the incident, had tried to get her to talk, but had no luck.

"How are you and everyone else holding up?"

"Um…we're all right. It's…hard right now for everyone, especially Aubrey. If she wasn't still in the hospital, she'd be here, but…yeah…so I came in her place. We really want her back."

"And I hope you can convince her. She belongs with Aubrey…with all of you, but I will warn you. She's been on the run emotionally and I am having trouble reaching her."

Cassi then opened the door and the two stepped inside. Harlyn, who had been sitting at a table randomly drawing didn't even bother to look up.

"Harlyn, look who drove all the way here to see you."

Walking closer, Beca took a seat next to the child, the eleven year olds' eyes still down in front of her.

"Hey Harlyn…" she said softly. When the girl did not answer, she just continued on. "Aubrey and everyone back at home send their love. She's still in the hospital, but she leaves there tomorrow. She's doing a whole lot better and she misses you a lot. We all do… _"_

Harlyn seemed to have a small reaction to the news about Aubrey, her doodling momentarily coming to a stop, but she quickly picked it up right after.

"Harlyn, please listen to me. No one blames you for this. It isn't your fault. Just because you froze does not mean you are the reason she got hurt. Anyone could have frozen. Hell, if it were me standing there I would probably freeze up, too. The driver is the one who is really at fault, not you…my god, this isn't your fault in the slightest."

Everyone loved her so damn much and Aubrey was completely heartbroken at her disappearance. She had never seen her friend so upset. Nobody blamed her at all for this and she needed to see that. She needed to come home.

"Harlyn…"

Reaching out, she grabbed the girls' hand.

"I know what happened the other day really scared you, and it was a really hard thing to see and go through, but honey, whatever tough time you are having, we can all help you through it, together. We are all a big family, and Aubrey…Aubrey's your mom. She wants to help you. She misses you so much and just wants you home. Please, Harlyn, please come back… _"_

For a moment, Harlyn picked her head up to face the other, Beca's glazed gaze meeting the girls'.

" _Aubrey's your mom…_ "

Her heart clenched at the thought, but she didn't show it, her gaze cold an empty.

" _You hurt her…you can't go back…_ "

"Harlyn?"

"No…"

Pulling her hand out of Beca's, she turned away and went back to her drawing.

"No…I think I'll stay here."

"Wait, Harlyn please…"

Nothing. The girl was done, and after a few more minutes, a defeated and hurt looking Beca stood up, wiping away a few stray tears before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry…" Cassi whispered.

Beca just shook her head.

"It's fine…it's fine. We'll just…give her some time. Maybe she'll change her mind… _"_

_"_ Yeah…"

"All r-right. Thank you…I'll just…"

But before finishing her sentence, she walked out the door.

As Cassi shut the door, she looked back at the silent female. Now normally, she could understand Harlyn's issues with people. In being in and out of homes all the time, she always had it rough. But this…this was different. She was happy with Aubrey. She had a home. She knew she was loved. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't right at all.

Walking over, she pulled out a nearby chair and sat facing the girl.

"Harlyn Locklear…"

She said nothing back.

"You know, I have worked with you and known you for a very long time, and I will admit, you've dealt with a lot of crappy things early on. That's why I was so lenient with that attitude of yours. But what you did just now? That was wrong, and I'm very disappointed in you. Look at me, Harlyn…"

Although she really didn't want to, she looked up at the woman, Cassi clearly unhappy.

"I hate to be so blunt about this, but honey, you're a coward."

Harlyn felt heat run to her face when she heard this, her brows furrowing angrily as she looked back away again.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Every time something goes wrong in a family, you run. I see you play it safe. I see you doing certain things and acting certain ways just to keep yourself from getting hurt, but Harlyn, who ever told you that families were supposed to be perfect?"

Harlyn's anger didn't ease up, but this time the anger wasn't at Cassi. It was at herself.

"Harlyn, you have to understand something. No family is perfect. Mistakes will always be made and family members hurt each other even if they don't mean to. That's part of what being a family is. Yes, rough things happen, but families get through it, and that's what makes them stronger, and at the end of the day, no matter what, they are always there to love and support you. You can't always run from things just because something goes wrong. You can't always run because you're scared of getting hurt. You can't just shut yourself off to keep the bad things out, because if you do that, you keep the good things out, too. Listen, you are way too young to be running away from things, and Harlyn, you don't even have anything to run away from. If anything, you have something to run to. You have a home. You have friends who care about you. Hell Harlyn, you have a mother."

The girl looked back again when she heard this word again, her heart clenching once more.

"That's right, you heard me. You have a mother, and your mother is worried sick and misses you like crazy right now. She loves you Harlyn…your mother loves you…think about that…."

And when she finished, Cassi stood up and left the room.

When she was finally alone, Harlyn pushed the paper away and flopped her head on the table, hiding her face in her arms. Cassi was right. She was very right. She was a coward and ran away from everything little thing, and now, she ran from the one place she was truly loved.

" _But…I made the right choice, didn't I? I was to blame for the accident, right?"_

She was told that a million times, but she just wasn't getting it. The only thought that stuck was the moment where Aubrey pushed her out of the way and got hit herself.

" _That's right, you heard me. You have a mother."_

The moment prior to the crash, the moment Aubrey said she wanted to keep her, now took over the bad memories for a moment. She had been so happy. They both were. Everything was perfect.

" _Aubrey…mommy…"_

She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

" _I miss her, too. I miss her so much and love her. I love all of them. But I can't go back. If I do, something else bad might happen…she might get hurt again…I might mess things up even more…I…_ "

She hid her face a little deeper.

" _What do I do?"_

 


	11. Chapter 11

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see the future_

_Your love has set me free, I can see another way_

_I can face another day_

 

Chapter 11

 

_I see a path from this dark place, I see the future..._

 

Three weeks had passed since the incident, the girl still having not left the group home. Unless it was to get homeschooled, she hardly even ever left her room, her thoughts always stuck on the same thing.

" _Aubrey…_ "

The woman, along with the rest of the family she left behind, were always on her mind, creating an ache in her heart she just couldn't shake. She missed them all terribly, and while a great part of her wanted to return…

" _You can't. How can you go back now? You hurt Aubrey, and then hurt everyone else…and you hurt them even more by rejected their plea to come home. You even went as far as taking off every time Aubrey has come to visit…_ "

Twice Aubrey had come down to speak with her, and both times, she managed to escape the building before they could meet. She just couldn't face her.

"You gonna sit there and mope all day again?"

Harlyn, who had been curled up on her bed, simply rolled away from Cassi.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? And I'm not moping."

" _All you ever do is mope…_ " Cassi thought, but she wasn't going to push it. Instead, she just walked over and sat beside her.

Aubrey called again today. She wanted to see how you were. She also said that the Christmas Tree Lighting Festival was tonight, in a few hours, and wanted to see if you'd go."

Harlyn said nothing at this. She had actually forgotten all about the festival, but hearing about it again did hurt a bit. They had plans after all…

"I'm sure she would love hearing from you. You positive you don't want to give her a call?"

"Very. Please leave me alone."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl at the moment, she simply sighed and pat the girl on the leg.

"All right. I'll check on you later."

After the woman had left, Harlyn grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it close to her chest, half hiding her face in the softness and warmth it had to offer.

" _Her warmth was better…_ "

Now she hid her face fully, letting out a sigh. She could still remember how Aubrey's warmth felt…how soft and relaxing her snuggles were…how her voice easily calmed her mind…"

" _You make me so happy, Harlybear. I love you so much!"_

" _Aubrey…_ "

"Harlyn!"

Snapping from her thoughts, she rolled over, a clear look of irritation plastered on.

"Cassi, I told you to leave me a-"

But before she could finish, she realized it wasn't Cassi she was speaking to, her brows furrowing slightly as she sat up and saw who was there. Yes, Cassi was behind the visitor, but…

"…Piper?"

The eleven year old walked in, Cassi remaining by the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl didn't reply at first, a look of anger and sadness in her deep brown eyes. The last time she saw Piper was on that day, and while it hurt to stop speaking to her best friend, she couldn't help it. She just couldn't bring herself to face anyone after what happened.

"Piper-"

"Come home."

Harlyn didn't say anything, trying hard to make her face show she didn't want to. She had made a decision, and the fear of just messing things up more than she already had kept her from what she really wanted.

"I said come home."

She had to be tough…she had to be…even if everything was breaking inside of her.

"I…I am home."

"I mean your real home, Harlyn."

The younger girl simply looked away.

"No…"

Talking with Piper was much different than talking to the others. Piper was a kid just like her. Piper was the first friend she ever had. Piper was the one who she told a lot of her fears to when she was struggling to really get close to Aubrey.

"Harlyn…"

The older brunette walked a little closer, her eyes glazing up from tears.

"Harlyn please…what happened that day…I saw it, too. We all did."

The memory now flashed through her mind, her heart clenching at it. It was something she had tried so hard to forget.

"It was scary…I know. It really scared me, too, but everyone was right though…it wasn't your fault. None of it was. The fault is on the driver, not you."

Harlyn still did not look back.

"Harlyn?"

"Let me guess, they all put you up to this?"

"What?" Piper asked, half in disbelief. "N-no. No one even knows I’m here. My mom's think I am at a friend's house. They would kill me if they knew I traveled here by myself."

Now Harlyn looked back. Did Piper really travel here alone just to speak with her?

"Harlyn, please…just please come home…"

" _You can't…_ " her mind said to her while everything else told her to go. _“You hurt them too much already._ "

"I said no." she replied, standing up now and moving to her window, leaning against the wall as she looked out of it. "This is my home now."

Piper's heart literally fell, the tears she had tried holding back now falling down her cheek.

"Harlyn…" she said, with a hint of desperation in her voice, but the other ignore her.

"Honey…" Cassi said, walking up to her. "Maybe we should just let her be for now."

"But-"

"She hasn't listened to anyone. She's-"

"I don't care!" Piper half snapped, pulling away from her and facing the young girl again. "She's gonna listen. Harlyn, everybody wants you home, especially Aubrey. You hers for cripes sake. You're her damn daughter."

"I'm not!" she found herself replying, her tone just as snappy. She was really sensitive about that subject as she still yearned for Aubrey to be her mother.

"Don't you dare say that!" Piper said back. "You know you are!"

"Not after what happened!"

"I just told you that wasn't your fault! It was an accident!"

"You know what, I don't even care, just-"

"Yes you do care! Don't feed me that bull. I know you better than that!"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I'm your best friend! Of course I do!"

"No you don't! Just…go!"

"Harlyn-"

"I said get out!"

Piper's heart just snapped. She was hurt. Nothing she was saying was getting through to her friend.

"Piper…" Cassi said again. "Let's just-"

"You were happy once…you know that?"

Harlyn pulled her gaze away again.

"You were truly happy. Aubrey showed you what it was like to be part of a family. She showed you how wonderful hugs and snuggles were, and loved you with every piece of her heart. Hell, she still loves you. I know what happened that day must have scared you…and I know if I had been in that position with one of my mom's I would have blamed myself, too, but I would have eventually realized it wasn't. They would have wanted me to realize that. She loves you Harlyn, and if you needed any other proof of her loving you, I think that the biggest damn piece of proof was the fact that Aubrey was willing to give her life to keep you safe."

Harlyn's heart suddenly came to a stop, her gaze shooting right back to Piper's, her eyes starting to well up as well.

"She saved your life, and not because she felt obligated to. Not because she had to. She did it because she wanted to. She did it because she couldn't stand the thought of losing you. She did it because she loves you, and when a mother loves her child, they will do anything they can to keep them safe. So please…please don't keep yourself from the one place that makes you happy. You deserve a family, even if you think you don't. And she misses you like crazy…you're all she ever talks about or thinks about. You're her whole world. Please…just think about it Harlyn. We really want you back."

And with that, both she and Cassi finally left, leaving Harlyn to her thoughts.

It took a little while for the eleven year old to move, her mind still in shock from Piper's words. Eventually though, she did walk to her bed, lying down upon it. Reaching out, she grabbed a nearby pillow and held it close.

" _And if you needed any other proof of her loving you, I think that the biggest damn piece of proof was the fact that Aubrey was willing to give her life to keep you safe."_

Yes, Aubrey did indeed save her life, but she had been so caught up in blaming herself and letting her old fears get to her that it never quite clicked that if it wasn't for Aubrey, she might not even be here right now. And instead of thanking her, she ran. Like always, when something went wrong, she ran.

_"What…what have I done?_ "

 

 

Back at the Posen residence, life was…quiet. Aubrey had healed up pretty well, the cast on her wrist fixing to come off in another week or so. The Mitchell's had spent most of the day with her to keep her company as she was having a really hard time without her little girl. Right now though, she was alone, having snuck into a room that had been empty just a little too long.

"Harlyn…"

Sitting on the bed, she held one of the girl's sweatshirts close to her heart, her eyes watering up. She had tried so hard to get her back…they all had, but they were failing miserably, her heart breaking a little more as each day passed without her.

"Aubrey…."

Looking up, she saw Chloe standing at the door. Moments after, she walked in, sitting next to her best friend.

"Hey you…" she said gently. "How you holding up?"

"I'm ok." She replied, her voice and look betraying her. "I'm just…"

A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Chloe…I miss her. I really miss her."

"Oh honey…I know…" she said, wrapping her arm around her. "I know…we all do."

"Do you think I will ever get her back?"

"I think that, if you keep trying as you are, you will. Things may seem bad right now, but you just have to keep believing, and keep doing what you have been by showing that you still want her back."

Wiping away her tears, she snuggled the sweatshirt closer.

"Do you think she will ever listen though?"

"I think so. You've gotten through to her once, I think you will do so again.

Aubrey nodded, placing the sweatshirt now beside her on the bed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I'm not doubting, I…"

"I know, it's ok." Chloe replied, giving the woman a gentle squeeze. "I know it's hard and it hurts, but you'll get her back. You'll see."

For a few moments, the two just sat there in silence, Chloe comforting her the best she could.

"Are you sure you want to go out to the festival?" Chloe finally asked.

The other nodded.

"Yeah, I told you guys I'd go with you. Plus, I could use the distraction. I just need to finish getting ready.

"All right, if you are sure, but…come here."

She pulled Aubrey into a tight hug.

"It's going to be all right, honey. I promise. You will get through this and we will be right here to help. You're going to get her back, okay?"

Aubrey nodded again, and when the hug was over, the two got up and left to get ready for the night.

_"I'm glad you will be coming. I love spending time with you."_

_"This day is special because your birth is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_"Can you be my Harlyn forever?_

- _Gasp-_

Harlyn shot awake, disorientated and frantic as she tried to get her bearings. After Piper had left, she had passed out thinking about what she said, and as usual, her dreams were filled with the one person she longed for.

" _Aubrey…_ "

Standing up, she walked back over to the window, her room dark now as night had come. As she stared out, she noticed that light snow flurries were falling from the sky. It was definitely a sight to see as snow didn't often happen in Georgia.

" _Aubrey talked about snow once. She said she loved it…she loved the feel…"_

She closed her eyes as this memory passed through her mind, a familiar warmth passing through her chest…a warmth she desperately missed so much.

" _And she misses you like crazy…you're all she ever talks about or thinks about. You're her whole world."_

" _She is my world, too…she is all I ever think about. If so…then why am I afraid to go back?_ "

She rested her forehead on the window, her eyes watering up.

" _It was because I hurt her, right? I was the reason Aubrey got hit, right?"_

_"It wasn't your fault. The driver was to blame. The biggest damn form of proof was the fact that Aubrey was willing to give her life to keep you safe."_

_"She did keep me safe._ " She told herself as Piper's words echoed through her mind. " _She saved my life. I love and want her so much, but I'm just…afraid."_

" _You don't have anything to run away from anymore. You now have something you can run to."_

Now Cassi's words played through her head. If that were true, why wouldn't she run back? What kept her from thinking she could?

" _I don't want to hurt her again…but then…aren't I hurting her worst for being away? But just…what if I go back and more bad things happen? What if I go back and I hurt her again? What if I go back and mess things up?_ "

She was so afraid she was going to.

" _But then…what if I don't? What if I go back and things are great…what if I go back and all goes well again…She'd be happy…I'd be happy…and I…._ "

She sighed and turned away, leaning over to flick on a nearby lamp.

" _I don't know…what do I do?_ "

She crawled back on her bed to flop again, but as she did, she noticed something on her bureau that was near her door.

" _What the…"_

Walking over, she saw it was a piece of paper folded in half.

" _What's this? I know I didn't leave this here…_ "

Picking it up, she opened it curiously, but seconds after she did, her eyes widened.

" _Wh-what? How did this even…_ "

Much to her surprise, it was the hero essay she wrote about Aubrey, and on top of that, a picture of her and Aubrey smiling together was there, too.

" _But…I didn't bring this with me. I left it at Aubrey's, so how did it…"_

_…_

_"Piper…_ "

It had to be. There were quite a few times she hadn't looked Piper's way when she came to visit, so the drop off could have happened at any moment.

" _Aubrey…_ "

She found herself smiling lightly as she looked at the picture, a single finger sliding over it gently.

" _I remember that day…"_ she said to herself.  " _It was my birthday…that was the first time I ever really hugged you. And this paper…_ "

Her eyes flickered over the neatly written words.

" _I remember being so nervous to read this to you, but after seeing you defend me against Jake, I somehow found the courage to…and when I did…you were happy….you were so happy…_ "

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about it.

" _I never saw you smile so big…and it made me feel so good to see you that way. You was just so happy that you…_ "

Now her heart started to clench.

" _You were going to adopt me._ "

Her mind then fell on the event that happened before the accident. The event that really changed her life. It was something that she never thought she would be lucky enough to hear…something she never thought she would ever have a chance of having.

" _Can you be my Harlyn forever? Forever…I want to keep you."_

She placed her hand over her heart as she remembered every single moment of that conversation. How could she ever forget? Never in a million years did she ever think that anyone would want to adopt her, especially someone as wonderful as Aubrey. She felt like the luckiest kid in the world when she heard that news.

_"Me? Y-you want…me?"_

_"No one else but you. I love you so much and would love nothing more than to be your mother."_

"Mother…" she whispered lightly…"I was going to have a mother."

_“You…w-want to a…a..adopt me?"_

_"Yes, I want to adopt you. I've wanted you from day one. I want you to be my little girl. Harlyn Posen does have a ring to it, don't you think?"_

"Harlyn Posen…"

This also came out in a whisper, the name feeling oddly comfortable on her lips.

" _Harlyn Posen…that's…that's me. That's me…_ "

It was indeed her. She was the one Aubrey wanted, and she wanted her just as much. Aubrey was her home.

" _Home…_ "

She turned to face her current room, her heart feeling empty as she glanced around at it. She had told Piper that this was her home now, but…

" _It's not…this isn't your home. You have only ever had one, and that was with…_ "

She looked back down at the paper, her eyes now falling onto the very last paragraph.

_"And now…now my whole life is different. She is like a mother to me. I am seeing things in a way I've never seen them before. I am understanding that family is a good thing. I'm feeling things I never thought I would feel again. Everything has changed. No, she may not be one of those heroes who saves the world, but…but she saved mine. She saved my world. She saved me. I can tell you right now that I would not be this happy if it wasn't for her. The funny thing though is that she is the one who goes around and says how much I make her life better, that she's lucky to have me. I can honestly say that it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one. She's made my life better, and if there was anything I could say to her right now, it would be thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for loving me, thank you for saving my life, and thank you for being you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much. Just…thank you."_

It was then something dawned on her. Something she should have known already, but fear kept her from really listening.

" _She never gave up on me. Even when I made life hard for her, she never gave up…and even now…she's still not giving up."_

She placed the paper back down on the table, her hand over her heart again.

" _She's still not. She's tried to come and visit…she calls every day…and she wants me…after all this she still wants me…and if she does…that means I really can go back…that means I can still have a chance at family…_ "

These thoughts were all hitting her at once. Yes, a good chunk of what was hitting her were things she was already told, but the girl had to come to the understanding in her own way before she could really see it…just as she was now.

" _I'm wanted…I'm really wanted. I'm still scared because more bad things could happen, but then…_ "

One other fear now outranked that.

" _I am more afraid of the good moments never happening again. I am more afraid to really lose her…_

Now she knew what to do…exactly what to do, and it took her a total of two seconds to burst out that door.

Harlyn was going home.

 

" _Dammit…why did I forget my jacket?"_

Upon the realization of knowing where she really needed to be, she escaped the group home unnoticed. With it being about 8:00pm at the time, she knew Cassi had gone to bed. The woman had early mornings so sleep was precious to her. That also told her that if she had gone to wake her up and told her she wanted to come home that she would be told in return to wait until tomorrow, and for Harlyn, who knew she had been away too long, tomorrow was too far off. So, she hopped on a bus and traveled the half hour back to the familiar place she knew. It was definitely cold when she stepped off, the girl only in jeans and a t-shirt, but as soon as she found the familiar gathering of houses, she forgot all about it, breaking out into a run as she got closer to Aubrey's.

"Please be there…please be there…" she whispered as she ran, almost slipping when she made a turn. However, when she finally arrived…

"Oh no…"

All of the lights were completely off, which she knew was unusual for if Aubrey was a home, at least one light would be on.

" _She's probably still at the festival…with so many people there it will be impossible to find her…"_

She sighed and looked up and the building in front of her, a familiar ache making its way through her chest.

" _God I have missed this place…_ "

She really had. It was the first place that ever felt like home to her.

" _Home…_ "

Walking closer, she reached the door, placing her hand on the handle and resting her forehead on the white colored wood.

" _My god…why did I run…why?_ "

Her other hand went over her heart again, that ache growing. All this time she could have been in that woman's arms. All this time she could have been with family and probably would have realized sooner that the accident really wasn't her fault. She probably wouldn't have even been bothered by it at this point and would be at the festival at this very moment if she just stayed in the first place.

" _The festival…_ "

She turned and looked behind her, remembering exactly where it was supposed to take place. It was right at the park where Aubrey took her with Beca and her family a few weeks into her stay. She knew she could just wait on the steps for Aubrey to come home because of all of the people that would be there, but at the same time…

" _This ache won't go until I find her…it won't stop until I am in her arms…."_

Yeah, no. She wasn't going to wait. She was going to find her there no matter how hard it would be. So, without a second thought, she took off towards the park, navigating her way through the streets until a bundle of Christmas lights decorated all over different trees came through. She was happy she remembered where it was, but now the real problem began.

" _Where do I even start?_ "

There were so many people, so many booths, so many places to visit…she had no idea where to even go.

" _But that doesn't matter. Find her…you have to find her._ "

And with that, she started running all over the area, looking in the most common places of where she would be. The food area, some of the gaming booths, a path where the trees were all lit, but after a good fifteen minutes of searching, nothing came up, and at this point, with all the running she did, she had to take a break. That's when she found another familiar spot that had quite a few memories. It was her bridge, where she and Piper had their first real talk. Walking over to it, she sat down upon it. Not many people were in this area so she knew it would be ok. Looking down, she smiled just a little as she played one of the first memories with Piper she had through her mind.

" _I really am an idiot for running from them. I should have just stayed. Why do I have to be scared of everything?"_

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to come.

" _I want her so bad…I want them all…_ "

She just had to find them.

" _But where else could they be?_ "

It was then something very much unexpected happened, the girl hearing a voice she hadn't planned to hear.

"Can I sit here?"

Quickly looking up, she found herself facing a familiar face, a teary brown gaze and a happy smile looking right back at her.

"Piper…"

The girl smiled a little more and held out her hand for Harlyn to grab.

" _Just like that day…_ " she thought, the memory of her first time at the park still rolling through her mind, and although a little hesitant at first, she eventually reached out and grabbed back, lifting herself up before letting go.

At first, no one said a word, both females unsure of what to say. After a good minute or so, it was Piper that broke the ice.

"You nerd. It took you long enough to come back."

This caused both girls to giggle slightly, her gaze, along with Piper's, glazing right up.

"I guess I needed one more push to get out of whatever stupid zone I was in."

"And what gave you that push?"

"Well, somehow, my essay that I left at Aubrey's along with a picture of her and I together ended up in my bedroom and I have no idea how it got there."

"Hmmm…that's a curious thing." Piper said back. "I have no idea how it got there either. Whoever left it though it pretty damn smart for doing so because it looks like it got you home."

The two giggled again, Harlyn looking down shyly moments after.

"Thanks…and…about earlier…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was-"

"Oh shut up you dork and get over here."

And before she knew it, Piper had reached over and hugged her, the two friends now letting out those tears that had tried so hard to keep back.

"But…you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend. I just wanted you to come back."

Harlyn hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm back…" she whispered. “And I missed you so much, Piper…"

"I missed you, too. Don't you ever go away again."

Harlyn snickered slightly.

"I won't."

"Good. You're not allowed to." She replied, now pulling back. It was then she looked around. "Did you come here by yourself?"

Harlyn looked away again, nodding slightly.

"Cassi was asleep. I was afraid if I woke her and asked her to come she would tell me to wait till morning, and I didn't want to."

Piper just smiled and shook her head.

"You and this running thing man….but, at least you ran in the right direction this time."

Harlyn just smiled and nodded lightly back.

"Piper…I miss everyone…and Aubrey…I want Aubrey."

The girl then held out her hand again, a warm look on her face.

"Then I guess we should go on and find them then, huh?"

"You know where they are?"

"Duh. I was just there. I left to visit this place real quick. You ready?"

Harlyn slowly reached out and took Piper's hand in her own. She was still scared and still had a lot of worries, but for once, she wouldn't let them control her. The only way out of all of that was through everything she was running from, and no longer would she run away.

"Come on!"

And with that, the two took off. They ran through half of the festival before Piper slipped over to a somewhat empty part that she herself had failed to check. When they came upon a bench that was occupied with three people, their running came to a slow, the two stopping a few feet from it. Looking closer, she saw that the three people there were Beca, Chloe, and Riley.

"I'll be right back." Piper then said, squeezing the girl's hand before running off.

" _Oh god…please don't let them be mad…_ "

"Moms!"

Piper ran over to her family and stood in front of them.

"Where did Aubrey go?"

"Riley accidently dropped her hot chocolate." Chloe replied. "So Aubrey went to go and get her some. Why?"

Piper said nothing in return, only smiling.

"Hey punk…" Beca said, leaning in to get a closer look at her eldest daughter. "Are you all right? You look like you've been crying."

Piper still said nothing, but this time she looked straight up at Harlyn as she smiled.

"Piper what's going on?" Chloe asked.

It was then little Riley turned around, and it was the little squeal of joy and the calling of the name that finally made both parents turn.

"Harlyn!"

The six year old then tore from the bench and ran towards Harlyn, clinging to her tightly when she got there.

"Harlyn, Harlyn you're back!"

"Hey Riley." The girl giggled, hugging her back.

"Harlyn!"

Both women followed suit, the shocked looks on their faces turning into happy and teary eyed smiles as they ran over, both pulling her into a hug when they arrived. Harlyn was actually not expecting the sudden warmth from them both, her chest doing all sorts of little things as she tried to sort out her feelings.

"Oh my god, honey." Chloe said, kissing her head. "When did you get here? Aubrey said that when she spoke to Cassi that she was told you weren't coming."

"That did happen." Piper said, now joining them. "But a few hours later the punk realized where she really needed to be, hopped on a bus, and ran back here."

"Hopped on a bus?" Beca asked? "Did you come by yourself?"

Harlyn pulled away and looked down shyly, automatically giving both women the answer.

"Harlyn Locklear, you could have called and we would have gotten you!" Beca told her. "You are such a nerd. Get back here."

Both women hugged her again, the little girl getting all lost in her emotions as she had missed these hugs and the women in general.

"Chloe…Beca…"

They pulled away yet again, Chloe now reaching out to wipe the tears that were falling down Harlyn's cheeks.

"Aww honey, don't cry. We're here now."

"But…I don't get it…you're not mad?"

That's what was really confusing her. She had caused so much trouble with everybody, and upon meeting them so far, no one had shown an ounce of hurt or anger. They were all happy and greeted her with open arms.

"No, of course not." Chloe replied. "Why would we be?"

"Because I ran from you…I hurt everyone and messed things up."

"Harlyn you are so thick headed sometimes." Beca replied, slipping of her thin jacket and putting it on the girl. "No one is mad at you. You haven't messed anything up and no one is hurt. What's done is done, and all that matters is that you're here now."

Harlyn snuggled into Beca's jacket, her cold skin welcoming the extra warmth.

"But…I…"

"No buts!" Beca said back, poking her in the forehead.

"Honey, I promise you, no one is upset." Chloe told her softly. "Beca is right. You're here, and that's all that matters."

She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing them was somewhat overwhelming yet so good at the same time. This was her family right here, and they were not mad at her at all. The only one that was missing…

"Aubrey…" she said softly. “Does…does that mean she won't be mad either."

"Oh believe me." Chloe said, thinking about the conversation her and her friend had today "She is not mad at you in the slightest. Honey she just wants you back.

"I wanna go back…"

"I'm back guys! Sorry that took so long. There was a small line."

The sound of the familiar voice caused her heart to stir dramatically, and she instantly went into hiding behind Beca as they all turned around. It was Riley who ran up to the blond, Aubrey instantly handing her the warm drink.

"Here you go little girl."

Riley just smiled and bounced in her spot. She was happy, but it was definitely not because of the hot chocolate.

"You all right there?" Aubrey asked, noticing a little look in her eyes. It was then she looked up to find everyone no longer on the bench, but a few feet away from it, huddling together.

"Guys?" she asked with a curious smile. "What are you doing?"

"It seems like Christmas came a little early this year." Chloe told her.

"What do you mean?"

Chloe and Piper backed away a little, Beca staying in place to let Harlyn come out on her own. She was scared yes…very scared. She hadn't seen her since the accident…hadn't heard her voice since the day she ran.

"It's going to be all right." Beca whispered. "I promise."

Aubrey furrowed her brows.

"Beca, who are you-"

It was right in that moment that Harlyn decided to peek out, her heart literally stopping the moment they locked eyes. In fact, it wasn't just her heart that stopped, it was her whole world. For the first time since that day, the two had finally laid eyes on each other, and the pull of that mother and daughter need between both was so strong that no one would be surprised if other felt it, too.

"Aubrey…"

The feeling in the young child was just too over whelming. This was the one person she wanted…the one she always wanted even after she ran. She missed everything. Her presence, her hugs, her kisses, and her warmth…everything…she missed it all.

"Aubrey…" she called again, but this time she had to look away because tears just poured out without control, Harlyn reaching out to cover her face.

"Aubrey…"

"My baby…"

Going into instant mother mode, she ran over to the crying girl and held her so damn tight, cooing and whispering sweet words to help calm her. Yes, she was crying, too, but hers were out of happiness. She knew Harlyn's tears held much more.

"It's ok baby, I promise. Don't cry. I'm right here honey, I'm right here."

"Aubrey…" she said again, but nothing more could come out. She just couldn't stop crying.

"Shhhh, shhhh. It's ok love. It's all ok. I have you now."

It took a few tries to make the heavy tears stop, but eventually she pushed them back enough to speak, pulling away slightly to face the other.

"Oh god I have missed you…" she whispered.

"Honey I have missed you, too." Aubrey said back, tucking some of the girl's hair behind her ears. "So damn much. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Did Cassi bring you here?"

Harlyn just shook her head.

"She came here herself." Beca told her, wiping her own tears away. "She wanted her mom."

Aubrey looked back at the child after Beca spoke, stroking her cheek.

"Honey…"

"Aubrey…I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"Baby, there is no need to be-"

"Please…" Harlyn cut in, looking at the other with mild desperation. "Please, Aubrey…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I just got so scared and ran when I should have just gone to you. I just felt so bad for the accident and blamed myself for you getting hit and-"

"And that wasn't your fault. I promise you darling you are not to blame."

"I know…" she said back softly, sniffling. "I know that now…but I should have realized it sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I ran and ignored you and hurt you. I'm just…sorry…please forgive me…"

"Harly, it has already been forgiven." Aubrey told her, pulling her back into a hug. "And really, there was nothing to forgive. You were scared and that's all right. What happened doesn't even matter anymore because you are here with me. You're right where you need to be."

Harlyn hid her face deeper into the woman's sweet smelling locks, clinging tightly. Aubrey was right. She was exactly where she needed to be. This was her home. Not the city, not the house, but right here in Aubrey arms…this was home.

"Aubrey…I love you…"

"I love you, too, baby…so, so much."

"And…and I never got to thank you either…"

This caused the two to pull away again.

"Thank me?" Aubrey asked, eyeing the other with a little curiosity.

"If it weren't for you…I wouldn't even be here." Harlyn replied, her voice cracking. "I would have been hit by that car if you didn't push me out of the way. You saved my life…so…thank you."

More tears fell out of Aubrey's eyes as they hugged once again, the woman kissing the girl on the head.

"Baby, you are my life. I will do anything to protect you. You're safe with me…with all of us."

Harlyn looked to the side to see the Mitchell family smiling back.

" _Family…this is all my family…_ "

She turned and hid her face again, squeezing tighter.

"I have really missed you….I missed your hugs and kisses and snuggles…everything."

"As have I, but we have them now love."

"And you…you never gave up on me…none of you did."

"Silly…we were never going to. You're family…my daughter…my little girl…and families don't give up on each other."

Harlyn pushed away once more to face the other, a warm and happy smile on Aubrey's face.

" _Daughter…_ "

Nothing had changed.

"Aubrey…can I come home now?"

 

 

**A/N: Raaaawr! One more chapter to go! Thank you for the support so far! I hope you are still enjoying it! Also…I need opinions dear readers of mine. I am thinking about writing another fanfic, but mainly focused on Beca and Chloe. I want to do one in a whole other setting with them adopting a child. It will be different from this one, and possibly…a little bit sadder and darker in regards to why the child is the way she is. Definitely lots of BeChloe moments for this story. If you want to see something like that, comment and let me know! <3**

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Dreams to dream_

_In the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong_

_I can still make it right_

_I can see so far in my dreams_

 

Epilogue

 

_When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right..._

 

There were three things she was absolutely sure of. One, it was going to be the coldest winter she had ever experienced in Georgia. It didn't often get this cold, but it definitely was this season, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Two, Powder Springs, Georgia was a completely beautiful town. It was nowhere near the size of Atlanta and definitely not as busy, but she loved it just the same. After all, it was her home now.

And three…

She absolutely, positively loved anything that had to do with family.

She had her own now, and ever since her return, life turned right back around. She was truly happy again. She struggled every so often, but she no longer did it alone. She never had to do anything alone anymore. The Mitchell family and Aubrey were right by her side, and every day was like walking on air. She didn't think it was possible to be any happier.

That was…until the big day.

She was happy when she woke up to Aubrey's snuggles in bed. She was happy when the Mitchell's came over and had lunch with them. She was even happy (and slightly embarrassed in a good way) when Piper surprisingly gave her a kiss on the cheek. However, as soon as she stepped into that court room, that happiness grew a million times over. It grew so much that she was afraid she might just fall over from it all. It was over whelming, tears falling down her face within seconds of sitting down in front of the judge with her parent to be. It was just so amazing how all this was happening. Never in a million years did she think something like this would ever happen to her. She had spent so much of her time putting down the idea of family that she never saw a moment like this coming. Yet here she was, Beca, Chloe, Piper, and Riley behind her, Aubrey by her side, and an older looking male judge right in front of them with a smile on her face.

"I have heard your stories, and it makes me so happy to hear how well things are working out. It takes a special person to take in a child and love them as their own. You are one of those special people, Ms. Posen."

Harlyn looked to her side, the smiling teary eyed woman looking back. Their hands were interlocked and resting on the woman's lap, Aubrey giving a little squeeze as the judge spoke.

"All kids deserve love and family, and I am happy to see you finally found yours. It gives me great pleasure to finalize this adoption."

He then applied his name to the paper, which had already been signed by Aubrey, in front of them.

"Congratulations, Harlyn. You are now a Posen."

For a second, everything seemed to go quiet, the judge's words echoing through her head as she looked down at the paper, her free hand stroking over it gently.

" _Harlyn Posen…Harlyn Posen…_ "

It was then the sounds of the world returned to her in the form of clapping from behind. Turning, she could see the Mitchells smiling back, tears in both Beca's and Chloe's eyes. A very happy Piper was clapping along with them, Riley all smiles as well as she clung to Chloe's arm. She then looked to her side, the blond looking as if she wanted to cry out all her happiness just as much as Harlyn did.

" _Aubrey…_ "

Within seconds, those tears did come out from both of them, Harlyn almost jumping into the others arms and hugging her tight. It was done. She finally had the one thing she wanted in her whole life.

"So how does it feel?"

After the event, they all went outside, Harlyn getting loved on by the married couple before clinging back to Aubrey.

"Good…" she said softly, knowing there was really no word that could describe how she felt. "I'm really happy."

"As you should be." Aubrey told her, leaning down to kiss her head. "And I am happy, too. I've got you for life."

"For life…" she said back, nuzzling into the woman's arm.

"I'm so happy for you both." Beca told them. "You two were definitely made for each other."

"Very much so." Chloe agreed.

"And now I can pick on you every day!" Piper teased, Harlyn snickering in return.

"Aubrey is Harlyn's mommy now?" Riley asked.

"That's right, little one." Beca said back. "She's part of the family!"

"Does that mean it's time for the ice cream?"

They all laughed at this, Chloe hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, yes, silly. We're going to get ice cream. Meet you guys there?"

Aubrey nodded her head.

"We'll be right behind you."

"See you there then! Come on you guys!"

The two women then ushered their kids into the car, Aubrey walking to her own with Harlyn in tow right behind them. But before they got in, Harlyn stopped her, the girl gently tugging on the woman's arm.

"You all right love bug?" she asked warmly, kneeling down to Harlyn's height.

"Yeah…" she replied back softly. "I just…I'm yours now?"

"Oh you were always mine love, but yes, on paper now you are mine."

"And I never have to leave again?"

"Never."

"It will always be us?"

"Always, honey. Always."

It was then Harlyn's smile and gaze softened. She had used this word before, but she had never actually looked at the woman and called her by that name, but now…

"M…Mom…You're my…my mom."

Aubrey's eyes teared up all over again as she pulled her little girl into her arms.

"That's right. And you are my daughter. Always and forever my baby girl."

Always and forever. After years of waiting and years of pain, she could finally be free. She had a mother who loved her, a family by her side, and a forever home. She could finally just be a kid. She could finally be happy. A story with a perfect ending.

Or…was it the end?

****And that's the end! I do believe I will make a BeChloe story next in a whole other setting. What happens when they take in a child? I hope this was enjoyable and thank you to everyone who took the time to read!****


End file.
